


Мне нужен только Эл

by polustrovo



Category: Hybrid Child (Anime & Manga), Приключения Электроника | The Adventures of Elektronik (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, Friendship, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polustrovo/pseuds/polustrovo
Summary: Его выбрасывали на помойку пять раз - дважды первые две семьи и трижды - Серёжины родители. Четыре последних раза Серёжа находил его, тащил домой и говорил: "Мне нужен только Эл".





	1. Московские Пигмалионы

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер в основном с первой главой манги (1 серией одноименного OVA)

Серёжа сидел за своим письменным столом и пытался готовиться к экзаменам. Именно, что пытался, потому как за два часа сидения он только раскрыл учебник и переписал в тетрадь условия задачи — дальше дело не двигалось, ибо голова на такой жаре соображать отказывалась напрочь. В этом году столицу и ближайшее Подмосковье накрыла аномально тёплая для конца мая погода. Подумать только, 27 градусов в тени, а сколько на солнце и подумать страшно! Кондиционера у них в квартире, конечно, не имелось, всё же такая жара — явление нечастое и скоротечное. Поэтому Серёжа просто сидел напротив открытого окна и пытался уловить хотя бы небольшое движение воздуха. Напрасно, даже открытая дверь комнаты не создавала сквозняк.

За Серёжиной спиной послышались шаги, но парень и не подумал обернуться — его так разморило, что даже такое простое движение совершать было лень. К тому же он и так понял, кто пришёл — ЕГО он мог узнать только лишь по звуку шагов или покашливанию, да и просто, что называется, спиной чувствовал.

— Э-эл… — протянул Сережа, обмахиваясь тетрадкой как веером, а потом и вовсе лёг головой на стол. Типа смотрите, как ему плохо, сейчас тепловой удар хватит.

— Сергей! — строго сказал вошедший. — Я смотрю, ты опять не занимаешься, — он подошёл ближе к столу, взял у Серёжи из рук тетрадку, смахнул с неё крошки от печенья, которое Серёжа вытребовал себе сегодня испечь, увидел там вместо задач и примеров какие-то рисунки и каракули и принялся отчитывать нерадивого школьника. — Я дал тебе два часа на подготовку, а ты за это время не выполнил ни одного задания. Так ты завалишь математику!  
— Жа-арко же… — простонал Серёжа.  
— И оправдываешь свою лень погодой. Зимой тебе холодно, осенью — сыро, всё, что угодно, только чтобы не заниматься. Ты ленивый безалаберный человек, плохо напишешь ОГЭ — не сможешь пойти в 10-й класс в своей школе. Да и как ты вообще дальше жить будешь? Сколько я тебя знаю — всегда с двойки на тройку перебиваешься, а тебе ведь ещё дальше учится, профессию получать! Ты ведь не дурак, Серёжа, мог бы…  
— Ну прости, Эл, что у тебя такой ленивый хозяин… — опять проныл Серёжа, ни капли, впрочем, не раскаиваясь в своём поведении.

Эл тем временем перелистнул Серёжину тетрадь на несколько страниц назад, проверить прошлое задание, которое мальчик под разными предлогами отказывался ему показывать.

— Сергей, — устало вздохнул Эл, — ну посмотри, ты умудрился наделать ошибок в таких несложных задачах! Создаётся впечатление, что ты даже условия толком не читаешь и просто пытаешься угадать ответ.

«Боже! Как такое могло произойти? — думал глядя на близнеца Серёжа. — Где я ошибся? Он же был таким милым, маленьким, по пятам за мной ходил, в рот заглядывал! А теперь что?!. Точно Цербер какой, учиться заставляет, за манерами следит и… такой красивый стал!» — Серёжа невольно заулыбался, глядя на Эла, который с серьёзным видом продолжал его отчитывать. С годами Электроник стал точной его копией и даже рос теперь в одном темпе с Серёжей. Серёже вдруг со страшной силой захотелось обнять своего двойника, прижаться к нему всем телом и даже… «Так, стоп! — одёрнул сам себя Сыроежкин. — У меня же никогда прежде не было таких грязных мыслей относительно Эла. К тому же он парень… Хотя… — задумался Сергей, — почему же грязных? Я ведь хочу ему хорошо сделать, чтобы Элеку приятно было. Ну… и мне тоже. Значит, ничего грязного тут нет».

***

Близнец Серёжи Сыроежкина, 16-летнего ученика 44-й школы, самого обычного московского школьника из среднестатистической российской семьи, человеком не был.

Электроник, или как его называл Серёжа — Эл, был гибридным ребёнком. Гибридные дети — не машины и не куклы, они искусственно созданные организмы, внешне ничем не отличимые от людей, отражающие словно зеркало желания и чувства своих хозяев. Они редки даже среди богачей, которые могут позволить завести себе такого компаньона или питомца. И не из-за дороговизны их производства. За гибридным ребёнком очень сложно ухаживать — им нужно гораздо больше любви и внимания, чем обычным детям. Кроме того они недолговечны — не лечатся и не чинятся, и когда происходит поломка или заканчивается срок их службы, проще купить нового.

Гибридные дети — относительно недавняя разработка учёных. Точнее одного учёного — профессора Виктора Ивановича Громова. Это он впервые запатентовал способ изготовления реалистичных кукол с использованием синтетического материала, способного при определенных условиях замещаться живой биологической тканью. Материал этот создавали с целью интегрирования с тканями человека, но все эксперименты зашли в тупик — совместимости не было. И никакой практической пользы из дорогой разработки извлечь не представлялось возможным. В сухом состоянии и без взаимодействия с живым организмом чудо-материал больше походил на фарфор.

И, заметив это свойство, один из разработчиков высокотехнологичной субстанции решил сделать себе из него куклу-робота с голосовым интерфейсом. Ростовую шарнирную статуэтку 5-летней девочки с чертами лица ныне покойного, когда-то любимого и до сих пор не забытого им человека. Профессор назвал её Машей, в честь бывшей своей возлюбленной, трагически погибшей много лет назад. Он так много времени проводил со своим изделием, разговаривал с ним, доверяя самые сокровенные мысли и чувства, что в один прекрасный момент кукла Маша вполне осмысленно посмотрела на профессора своими большими глазами и улыбнулась. Профессор, так обрадовался, что сначала даже не поверил своим глазам. А потом, ещё раз осмотрев и ощупав её с ног до головы, заметил, что шарнирные соединения стали почти незаметны, появившаяся кожа приобрела цвет и тургор, и кукла излучает тепло. Маша потихоньку начала оживать. Теперь ей нужна была вода и пища — Виктор Иванович кормил и ухаживал за Машей, а на ночь клал её в свою постель, чтобы начавшее осознавать себя новое живое существо не чувствовало одиночества. Даже няню нанял — своего старого армейского приятеля Сашку. Тот был на инвалидности и не отказался от подработки. А через месяц произошло ещё одно чудо — Маша, которую у же язык не поворачивался назвать куклой, пошла.

Итого, через год после своего создания девочка Маша могла ходить, разговаривать и… расти. Громов сначала не собирался повторять свой опыт, но друг Сашка, однажды, ещё во время их службы, спасший ему жизнь, попросил сделать ему такую же куклу.

— Я уже не так молод, у меня нет здоровья и я очень одинок, Витя. Близких у меня нет, а так хочется, чтобы и меня кто-то любил, как тебя твоя Маша. Сделай мне… кого-нибудь.  
— Саша, это очень дорогое удовольствие, мне придется влезть в долги, чтобы синтезировать нужное количество био-фарфора. А ещё ведь консервирующая жидкость нужна, иначе материал со временем раскрошится, и кукла не оживёт. И дорогие электронные компоненты понадобятся, чтобы она могла настроиться на твою мозговую активность, — пытался объяснить Громов своему другу, почему он не горит желанием тут же взяться за производство. — А если ты не сможешь полюбить её, она останется бесполезной игрушкой.  
— Витя, у меня получится, я уверен. А ты тогда сможешь зарабатывать изготовлением таких компаньонов, — упорствовал Саша.

И Виктор Иванович взял кредит в банке и принялся за работу. Через пару месяцев кукла была готова.

— Вот, Саша. Поскольку я не знаю твоих предпочтений, то это просто бесполая кукла с обычным лицом. Сможешь оживить её — она будет твоим ребёнком, а я открою свой бизнес. Если нет — я банкрот.

Александр Сергеевич Светловидов был просто счастлив. Он взял куклу себе и стал общаться с ней как с живой. А через полгода он представил своему другу Вите… красивого темноволосого мальчика.

— Знакомься, Витя, его зовут Мик! — просиял Светловидов. Мальчик, которому на вид было уже лет десять, улыбнулся во весь рот и сказал:  
— Здравствуйте, я Мик Урри! Урри — это моя фамилия, потому что у всех есть фамилии. Свою я себе сам придумал, — уже серьёзно добавил мальчик. — А это Саша, — указал он на Сашу. — Он мой шеф, и я его во всём слушаюсь. И ещё я всё умею. Ну, так Саша говорит, — и посмотрел на Светловидова с таким обожанием, что у того аж слёзы на глаза навернулись.  
— Надо подумать о рекламе, — сглотнув, сиплым от волнения голосом сказал Громов. — Я открываю свой бизнес.

***

— Если тебе так противно заниматься, — продолжал учить Сыроежкина уму-разуму Электроник, покончи побыстрее с занятиями и отдыхай. А ты только растягиваешь дела, в результате ни нормальной учёбы, ни нормального отдыха не имеешь. Чего ты улыбаешься, Сережа? Я серьёзно тебе говорю, — только сохранять строгий тон при виде счастливого лица своего хозяина Электроник не мог — уж слишком милым тот становился в такие моменты.

«Какой он строгий и серьезный! — восхищался про себя Сергей. — Настоящий взрослый и ответственный человек! А ведь когда я его нашёл 8 лет назад на помойке, думал, что кукла. Еле дотащил тогда, мне ведь тоже как раз 8 лет исполнилось. Эх, время, как оно быстро бежит!..»


	2. Жемчужина в куче навоза

Восемь лет назад первоклассник Серёжа Сыроежкин гулял во дворе своего дома с друзьями-одноклассниками. Дом был относительно новый и, как многие новостройки имел огороженную охраняемую территорию. Он не относился к элитному жилью, и жили в нём самые обычные люди, но высокий забор с электронным замком и будка охраны позволяли детям гулять на придомовой территории одним. Многие ребята из его класса были также и соседями Серёжи по жилому комплексу, поэтому всё свободное время Серёжа с приятелями проводил на местной детской площадке.

В тот день Серёжа поссорился из-за чего-то со своим другом Макаром Гусевым, да так что дошло до драки. Макар был выше и сильнее Серёжи, и поэтому получив от него пару чувствительных тумаков и не имея возможности дать сдачи, Серёжа разобиделся на товарища и убежал с площадки. Домой идти не хотелось, и мальчик пошёл в одиночестве бродить по территории ЖК. В итоге сам не заметил, как оказался на контейнерной площадке. Мусор ещё не вывозили, помойка была переполнена, а около ограды валялось полным полно ненужных вещей, которые хозяева, видимо, считали ещё годными, но от которых, тем не менее, желали избавиться. Серёжа стал изучать чужой хлам чисто из любопытства — его семья хоть и была небогатой, мальчик ни в чём не нуждался. Он обошёл по периметру почти всю помойку, как вдруг его внимание привлекла кукла.

На вид совсем целая, она полусидела-полулежала, прислонившись к бетонной ограде среди каких-то ящиков и мешков. Серёжа подошёл поближе, отодвинул подальше мусор и стал рассматривать находку. Кукла была большая и отлично сделанная. Размером с пятилетнего ребёнка, все пропорции тела и черты лица были настолько реалистичны, что издали её вполне можно было принять за мальчика или девочку. Вблизи, конечно, под тонким слоем «кожи» проглядывались шарнирные соединения — кукла была подвижна как и настоящий ребёнок, а полуприкрытые веками глаза наоборот совершенно не двигались. В целом вид она имела такой грустный и одинокий, что Серёжа просто не смог оставить её (или его) одну. Пол кукла, кстати, тоже не имела, как будто была обычным пупсом, а не эксклюзивным реборном. В этом Серёжа убедился, заглянув кукле в голубые шортики, которые были на ней надеты. Одежда у неё была самая настоящая, человеческая, то есть детская — белая майка, шорты и кеды.

Серёжа вздохнул и сказал, обращаясь к кукле:

— Ну, всё, насиделся ты уже здесь, пойдём домой, а то простудишься, — и с большим трудом, взвалив тяжёлую игрушку себе на спину медленно поплёлся к своему подъезду.

— Сыроега! Ты куда удрал, я обыскался весь! — дорогу Серёже перегородил лохматый рыжий мальчишка, тот самый Макар Гусев, из-за которого всё и началось. Он забеспокоился, когда понял, что Серёжа убежал и не хочет с ними больше играть, и пошёл сам искать своего приятеля. — Кто это у тебя? — вылупился Макар, заметив тяжёлую Серёжину ношу.

Серёжа сначала насупился и не хотел отвечать — он был всё ещё обижен на друга. Но потом увидел, что тот за него беспокоится и даже искать пошёл, и всё-таки ответил:

— Это Эл.  
— Кто?..  
— Эл. Полностью Электроник. Я его на помойке нашёл, теперь он мой.

Раз пола кукла не имеет, а волосы у неё такой длины, что могут пойти и мальчику и девочке, Серёжа решил, что сам может определить её половую принадлежность — будет мальчик. Потому что с девочками играть скучно. И имя придумал — Электроник. Почему? Да просто слово красивое, «электроника». А поскольку это «он», то Электроник.

— Ты, Гусь, лучше помоги мне, — выдохнул уставший Серёжа. — Нет, Эла не трожь! Дверь открой, а то мне даже в домофон не позвонить.

Мать Серёжина, конечно, долго ругалась, что он с помойки домой всякую грязь тащит, и хотела игрушку у него отнять, но мальчик вцепился в неё мёртвой хваткой. Ну не драться же с ребёнком? А на следующий день, проснувшись рано утром, задолго до школы, Серёжа обнаружил, что Эла в его комнате нет. А он совершенно точно положил его на маленький диванчик рядом со своей кроватью. Даже пледом укрыл. Ну не мог же он сам уйти? Серёжа как ошпаренный вскочил и бросился в спальню к родителям.

— Где мой Эл?! — заорал он чуть не плача.  
— Серёжа, успокойся, — родители спросонья испугались его крика. — Что случилось?  
— Где Эл? Что вы с ним сделали? — продолжал кричать мальчик.  
— Ты про эту грязную куклу? — поморщилась мать. — Неизвестно кто играл ей до тебя и какая на ней зараза. Я отнесла её на помойку.  
— Как ты могла? Он мне нужен! — разозлился Серёжа и, как был в пижаме, бросился на улицу.

Родители его догнали только у самой контейнерной площадки. Он опять подобрал Эла и, злобно сверкая глазами на бессердечных родственников, поволок его домой. Теперь оставлять Элека, как он его иногда ласково называл, дома Серёжа боялся. Вдруг, пока он будет в школе, мать его опять выбросит? Поэтому на время уроков он спрятал Эла в квартире у Макара. Тот не возражал, дома у него днём всё равно никого не бывало.

На ночь Серёжа подвинул диванчик, на который уложил Элека, вплотную к своей кровати и заснул, держа его за руку. А наутро опять проснулся один. Больше будить родителей он не стал, а сразу бросился на улицу. Опять в одной пижаме, благо май месяц на дворе, не замёрзнешь за пять минут.

Мать чуть инфаркт не хватила, когда в семь утра в домофон раздался голос её сына: «Это мы!». Серёжа опять смотался на помойку и притащил эту рухлядь в дом.

— Может, оставим ему эту куклу, Надя? — вечером, когда Серёжа уже спал, родители сидели на кухне, пили чай и обсуждали странную привязанность сына к игрушке.  
— Нет, Паша, — возразила мужу Серёжина мать, — я её видеть не могу. Она слишком реалистичная. Каждый раз вздрагиваю, когда Серёжа с ней обнимается. Пойми, она ж на труп похожа. Издали и вовсе не отличить. Другую ему купим, раз он вдруг в куклы играть надумал. А ты завтра отвези эту дрянь подальше на машине и выброси где-нибудь на свалке. Желательно прямо в контейнер.

На Серёжино счастье папа дальнобойщик терпеть не мог в свободное от работы время садиться за руль. Да и сына ему было жалко. Однако, и нарываться на скандал с супругой тоже очень не хотелось. Поэтому рано утром никуда он, конечно, не поехал. Взял Эла и отнёс на свою же контейнерную площадку. Только не у стеночки посадил, а закинул тяжёлую куклу прямо в большой мусорный бак — ему в отличие от хрупкой Нади это было по силам. А оставшееся время на лавочке посидел — чтоб жена не догадалась, что он слишком быстро вернулся.

Была суббота, в школу не надо, и Серёжа проснулся поздно. И опять без Эла. На этот раз его терзало особо нехорошее предчувствие — родители могли выкинуть Эла не на придомовой помойке. Он взглянул на часы — почти 9.00! В это время по выходным к ним приезжает мусоровоз! Внутри у мальчика всё похолодело — он может больше никогда не вернуть себе Элека! Серёжа как мог тихо выскользнул за дверь и бегом бросился к помойке, даже лифт ждать не стал. Сквозь пелену слёз стал он осматривать бетонный заборчик, буквой П окружающий площадку, обошёл его по периметру два раза со всех сторон, но Эла нигде не было. Давя рвущиеся наружу рыдания, Серёжа стал складывать пирамиду из выброшенной мебели, ящиков и прочего барахла — он залезет в мусорный контейнер и найдёт Эла! О том, что его на этой помойке может не быть вообще, Серёжа думать себе запретил, иначе он умрёт прямо тут, и пусть его самого мусоровоз увозит.

Наконец Серёже удалось перевалиться через край контейнера. Весь грязный и ободранный, в синяках и ссадинах, он стоял посреди горы вонючего мусора, размазывал по лицу слёзы и сопли и пытался шагнуть так, чтобы не провалиться в мусор с головой. В самом дальнем углу бака под какими-то мешками он заметил маленькую белую руку.

— Эй, малец! Стой, не двигайся! — во двор въехал мусоровоз. Водитель и грузчик, увидев маленького мальчика, стоящего в контейнере посреди горы мусора, оба выбежали из кабины.  
— Там Эл! — кричал мальчик, показывая пальцем куда-то в угол бака. — Там мой Эл! Я его достану! — и сделал ещё шаг.  
— Стой! — заорал мусорщик. — Провалишься, напорешься ещё на что-нибудь! Я сам, — рабочий полез в бак сам — во-первых снять глупого ребёнка, во-вторых, кто знает, что люди выкидывают в мусорку, иногда там обнаруживают… но об этом лучше не думать. А вот щенки или котята в контейнерах вовсе не редкость.  
— Там… под мешком… там Эл! — плача повторял Серёжа указывая направление мусорщику.  
— Эл — это собака? Или кто? — спросил мужчина, чтобы знать, что он ищет.  
— Моя кукла! — зарыдал Серёжа.  
— Чёрт тебя дери, мальчик! — в сердцах выругался рабочий. — Из-за куклы себе чуть шею не свернул и меня лезть сюда заставил!  
— Я сам его достану, только подождите! — опять попытался идти по мусору Серёжа и чуть не провалился вниз, благо его успел подхватить мусорщик.  
— Нет уж, — мужчина сделал попытку извлечь мальчика из бака и передать своему напарнику, но Серёжа намертво вцепился в него, и орал:  
— Пожалуйста! Достаньте его, пожалуйста! Только достаньте, я умру без него!  
— Да помолчи ты, ради Бога! — гаркнул мужчина. — Достану. Только отцепись от меня и стой не двигайся, а то провалишься.

— Мать моя женщина! — воскликнул мусорщик когда наконец добрался до заваленного пакетами и прочим мусором Элека. — Это ж гибридный ребёнок! — он осторожно поднял его на руки, вернулся к Серёже и передал куклу своему напарнику. А потом с его помощью и самого мальчика спустил на землю.

— Да не реви ты, малец, цела твоя игрушка! — успокаивал рыдающего (уже от счастья) Серёжу, который прижимал к себе Элека и не обращал внимания ни на прохладную с утра погоду, ни на собственные многочисленные синяки и ссадины. — Где живёшь-то? Ты ведь из этого дома?

Водитель мусоровоза пошёл провожать мальчика до дома, а его напарник только издали головой качал — несмотря на собственный маленький рост мальчишка тащил тяжеленную игрушку на себе и наотрез отказывался принять помощь сопровождающего.

Серёжина мама только руками всплеснула и расплакалась, когда увидела своего сына, исчезновение которого из квартиры они с отцом оба прозевали, больше похожего на бомжа, в обнимку с куклой. А отец с облегчением выдохнул — послушайся он жену и отвези Эла куда подальше, неизвестно что с их сыном в итоге бы стало.

— Мне нужен только Эл! — в который раз за последние три дня повторил Серёжа. — Только с ним я буду счастлив! А если вы его у меня отберёте, я в окно выпрыгну, так и знайте!  
— Хорошо, хорошо, мы поняли, — поспешил успокоить сына отец. — Мы не будем его больше трогать, обещаем!  
— Вы, граждане, его не ругайте, — решил вставить свои пять копеек в семейную разборку водитель мусоровоза. — Это ведь необычная кукла.  
— Да я вижу, — всхлипнула мать, — реборн, только большой.  
— Нет. Это, похоже, гибридный ребёнок. Слышали о таких?  
— Да бросьте вы, откуда на нашей помойке такому взяться? Серёжка ведь его там нашёл на днях.  
— Ну, этого я не знаю, а только я такого один раз видел. Тоже на свалку выбросили, видать никак у хозяев его оживить не получилось, — покрутил кистью у виска мусорщик. — Я его владелице нашей мусорной компании отдал. Но он у неё тоже не ожил. Может, кстати, ваш… Ну ладно, отмывайте мальца, а я пойду, мне ещё работу работать надо, — и не став дослушивать запоздалые благодарности родителей Сыроежкина ушёл.

— Кто такой гибридный ребёнок, мам? — спросил Серёжа, по-прежнему крепко прижимающий к себе Элека.  
— Ты иди лучше мойся, сынок, — сказала мама. — И… этого своего… тоже отмой. Воняет, — а потом вздохнула и добавила: — Гибридные дети — это такие куклы-роботы. Их только очень богатые люди покупают. Считается, что они настраиваются на мозговую активность своего владельца и включаются, «оживают». А потом растут, если их хозяин их любит. А твой, наверное, неисправный, раз его выкинули. Они же могут только на одного человека настроится, их не продашь и не подаришь. Прости, сынок, но в твоём случае это лишь обычная бесполезная игрушка. Он не заработает.

— Ну и что, что ты не заработаешь, подумаешь, дело какое! — Серёжа наполнил ванну до половины тёплой водой с пеной, забрался в неё сам и аккуратно затащил Эла к себе. Одежду и свою, и Элека, он выбросил за дверь ванной — её даже стирать было бесполезно, только выкинуть. — Нам и так неплохо будет, правда, Эл? Правда, — он плеснул гелем для душа на свою мочалку и принялся отмывать своего искусственного компаньона. Потом намылил ему голову шампунем, сбив из серых невзрачных волос пышную пенную шапку, усадил куклу поудобнее и стал отмываться сам. — Закрой глаза, сейчас буду смывать, — строго сказал Серёжа кукле, словно она могла его услышать и тем более выполнить просьбу. — Ну вот, совсем другое дело!

Из ванной Серёжа вышел в одном полотенце, потому что в его банный халат с ног до головы был закутан Эл, которого на закорках, согнувшись в три погибели тащил его юный владелец.

— Ну ничего себе! Вот что значит голову помыл! — Серёжа, усадив Элека в кресло сушил ему волосы феном. — Да у тебя же волосы не серые, а светлые, как мои! И вьются… Это ж сколько на тебе грязи-то было! — он расчесал Элу волосы, улыбнулся и чмокнул его в макушку — до того он показался мальчику хорошеньким. А потом принёс маленькое зеркало, чтобы Элек мог себя увидеть. Если бы он мог, конечно.

Все выходные не отходил Серёжа от своего Эла и спать теперь клал его в свою кровать — чтоб малышу не страшно было, и чтоб родители не отобрали. Хотя они и обещали, но лучше всё же перестраховаться.

А ещё Серёжа сходил к своему соседу Чижикову — тот на год его младше, да к тому же мелкий, попросил у него одежду для Элека — не ходить же ему голым или всё время в Серёжином халате.

— Смотрите, какой он красивый! — Серёжа продемонстрировал родителям чистого, причёсанного и одетого в старый чижиковский спортивный костюм Электроника.  
— А парик ты тоже у Чижикова взял? — удивилась мать. — У него же другие волосы были.  
— Это не парик, — обиделся мальчик. — Я их просто отмыл хорошо.

Мать на это ничего не сказала, только как-то странно переглянулись с отцом. А потом ещё раз заверила Серёжу, что они теперь Элека и пальцем не тронут, пусть Серёжа не беспокоится. Серёжа обрадовался, хотя и очень удивился, чего это они вдруг ни с того ни с сего?..

После школы Серёжа теперь гулять не ходил, да и вообще во дворе редко появлялся, как приятели его ни зазывали. Сидел в своей комнате с Элеком, делал уроки, смотрел телевизор или играл. И все время ему что-то рассказывал. Про уроки, про друзей-одноклассников, про то, что было в школе, ну и так далее. Кино и мультфильмы комментировал. Есть он тоже с Элеком ходил — таскал его в кухню, сажал рядом с собой за стол и даже ставил перед ним тарелку с едой. И каждый раз сокрушался, что Эл не может всех этих вкусностей попробовать.

Так день за днём, кончился учебный год, наступило лето. Серёжины родители подумывали, глядя на чересчур увлечённого своей новой игрушкой сына, о походе к психологу, но потом рассудили, что до осени они подождут, а там видно будет. Дети ведь быстро ко всему остывают, может, и Серёже скоро надоест со своей куклой возиться. Но Серёжа продолжал возиться с Электроником с прежним энтузиазмом. Даже стал думать, как бы ему своего «друга» выгуливать начать, чтоб люди на них пальцами не показывали. Ничего не придумал и просто стал выходить во двор вечером, когда народу уже мало. На полчасика всего. Выносил Эла на скамейку в мини скверике, который в другом конце двора находился. С детской площадки, где обычно гуляли Серёжины приятели, их видно не было.

Только однажды всё же Серёжу с Элеком заметили. Макар, который тоже проводил лето в городе, увидел тихо сидящего на лавочке Серёжку с каким-то малышом. И решил полюбопытствовать, что за новый ребёнок у Сыроежкиных образовался. Подошёл и ахнул.

— Сыроега, это что ж, кукла твоя?!  
— Ну, да. Только не вздумай надо мной смеяться! Получишь! — Сыроежкин на всякий случай приготовился к обороне.  
— Да я и не собирался… — растерялся Гусев. — Просто интересно стало. Скажи, а зачем ты ему парик надел? У него ж нормальные волосы были.  
— Это не парик, — вздохнул Серёжа. — Просто я его отмыл хорошенько, после того, как родители его последний раз в мусорный бак выбросили.  
— Ничего себе! — удивился Макар. — А как ты его достал?  
— Залез и достал, — пожал плечами Серёжа. — Мне водитель мусоровоза помог. Он сказал, что это гибридный ребёнок. Только сломанный.  
— Ух ты! Гибридный ребёнок! Как у миллионеров! — Гусев действительно и не думал смеяться, он восхищался. — А чего ты днём не выходишь? Выноси его днём, веселее будет.

И Серёжа стал выносить Элека днём. Перезнакомил его со всеми друзьями, которые были в городе. Они тоже совсем не смеялись над Серёжиной привязанностью и даже где-то ему завидовали. Ещё бы — такой элитный робот у Серёги, пусть и ломанный. Всё равно круто. А Элеку надарили кучу детской одежды — кто от младших братьев принёс, а у кого и своя старая сохранилась. Элек, хотя его лицо и оставалось таким же неподвижным как раньше, больше не выглядел грустным и одиноким. Серёжа был этому несказанно рад.


	3. Жизнь в фарфоровом теле

Дело шло уже к сентябрю, и Серёжа со своим гибридным ребёнком стал местной знаменитостью их жилого комплекса. Многим было интересно посмотреть на это чудо инженерной мысли, пусть и неработающее. Ведь где ещё такое живьём увидишь?

Как-то в один из погожих деньков последней недели летних каникул ребята гуляли во дворе. Серёжа, набегавшись, устроился рядом с Электроником на скамейке, сменив сидевшего до этого рядом с Элом Чижа.

— Серёг, — к ним подошёл Макар, присел перед Элеком на корточки и стал внимательно рассматривать его лицо. — А зачем ты ему родинку нарисовал? Вдруг не отмоется?  
— Чего ты, Гусь? Какая родинка? — Серёжа присмотрелся к лицу Элека.

С утра никакой родинки на нём не было, и уж совершенно точно он ничего на своем Эле не рисовал. Однако, родинка на «ребёнке» была. Под правым глазом, как у самого Серёжи. На всякий случай Сыроежкин послюнявил палец и попробовал оттереть тёмное пятнышко со скулы Электроника. Ничего не вышло. Да и пятнышко на самом деле походило на небольшу родинку — оно было немного выпуклым. Чудеса, да и только!

А вечером 31-го августа Серёжа пошёл мыться и взял с собой Элека. Надо сказать, что делал он это нечасто — ведь Электроник не ходил, не потел, был всё время в одежде — другими словами практически не пачкался. Но тут Серёжа решил, что перед началом нового учебного года чистым надо быть не только ему самому, но и Элеку. Он даже приготовил малышу чистую одежду и новое нижнее бельё, которое менял ему тоже очень редко — всё по той же причине: Электроник оставался фактически в кукольном состоянии, и его трусы, майки и носки в стирке не нуждались. Серёжа принёс Элека в ванную, усадил на специально приготовленный для него стул, включил воду, разделся сам и начал снимать одежду с малыша. Это показалось странным, но когда он дотронулся до его груди, то почувствовал тепло. А ведь ещё ночью тот нагревался исключительно от тепла Серёжиного тела и очень быстро остывал, когда его выпускали из объятий. И ещё Серёжа теперь как ни старался, не мог разглядеть под кожей Элека шарнирных соединений. Он внимательно ощупал руки, спину и грудь своего маленького питомца — они больше не были твёрдыми как фарфор. Напротив, Серёжа явственно ощутил под своими пальцами мышцы, кости и суставы.

— Э-эл!.. — поражённо прошептал Серёжа. — Да ты работаешь!.. Ты вовсе не сломан, во всяком случае, не до конца, — на радостях мальчик принялся обнимать и тискать своего «друга», а потом сказал: — Тем более тебе надо мыться. Сейчас я посажу тебя в ванну, — и снял с малыша носки, а потом и штаны с трусами. Да так и замер — перед ним больше не была бесполая кукла. Перед ним был мальчик!

Как Серёжа обрадовался — словами не передать. Ведь это означало, что гибридный ребёнок постепенно оживает и, кто знает, может, через некоторое время станет полностью неотличим от живого человека.

После ванной Серёжа сообщил радостное известие своим родителям. Они его поздравили, сказали, что это очень хорошо, даже намного лучше, чем вообще можно было ожидать, но… По той информации, которую им удалось найти в интернете, далеко не всегда гибридные дети созревают до той стадии, когда могут сами ходить, говорить и думать. И тем более взрослеть. Очень часто их развитие останавливается гораздо раньше. Им банально не хватает любви. В том, что Серёжа просто обожает своего Электроника никто не сомневался, но учитывая то, что несчастному пришлось пережить вначале, в том числе, увы, не без помощи и Сыроежкиных старших, могло негативно на него повлиять.

Однако, после такого знаменательного события, как начало формирования биологического тела гибридного ребёнка, ничего существенно не изменилось. Дни шли, складываясь в недели, а затем в месяцы, но биофарфор, преобразовавшись под влиянием мозгового процессора Электроника в «заготовки» его органов и тканей, полноценной биологической тканью так и не стал. Это был всё тот же материал, пусть и разделившийся, просто более рыхлый и целиком пропитанный консервирующей жидкостью и оттого ставший упругим и эластичным.

Уход за Электроником стал значительно сложнее. Пока консервирующая жидкость не приобрела свойства крови и соответственно ребёнок не дышал и не питался, его тело понемногу начало терять влагу. К счастью, об этой проблеме узнала Серёжина мама, которую немного мучила совесть — ведь именно из-за её желания избавиться от жуткой куклы так настрадался в своё время Электроник. Да и Серёжа, если уж говорить откровенно, тоже.

Гибридные дети, которые формально являлись био-роботами андроидами, по сути были живыми существами чуть ли не с самого момента изготовления. Во всяком случае, такой вывод можно было сделать, исходя из их интервью, которых в интернете было не мало. Другими словами, гибридные дети — это просто искусственно созданные люди со своими физиологическими особенностями. Но по закону они — вещи, ответственность за каторые целиком и полностью несёт их владелец.

Серёжа, несмотря на свой юный возраст, этот факт понял очень хорошо. Даже слишком. Во всяком случае, каждый вечер ровно в восемь, он делал для Элека ванну с чистой (кипячёной!) водой и держал его там пятнадцать минут. Так они с мамой вычитали в интернете, где на сайте разработчика было размещено несколько статей, посвященных проблемам ухода за гибридными детьми. В том числе, что делать владельцу, если процесс преобразования синтетического материала в биологическую ткань затягивается дольше, чем на несколько дней. Потому что высыхания материала допускать было ни в коем случае нельзя — он мог стать хрупким и ломким, а повреждения, даже самые маленькие, на теле ещё не «ожившего» гибридного ребёнка восстанавливаться не могли.

Постепенно все надежды маленького Серёжи, что совсем скоро (или хоть когда-нибудь) его друг оживёт полностью, растаяли. Он немного погрустил, а потом смирился — в конце концов он любил Элека и раньше, когда тот почти не отличался от обычной куклы, и тем более любит его сейчас, когда Электроник стал так похож на человека.

А похож Эл стал не просто на какого-то условного мальчика. Он стал точной копией Серёжи в детстве. В этом не оставалось никакого сомнения у любого, кто посмотрел бы Серёжины фотографии в возрасте пяти лет. Объяснить этот феномен можно было единственным образом — гибрид отражал чувства и желания своего хозяина. А хозяин его по-видимому желал видеть рядом с собой двойника. Было ли это свидетельством Серёжиного нарциссизма или тайной тоской по брату-близнецу сказать сложно. Но именно к этому образу чувствовал Серёжа особую привязанность.

— Знаешь, Эл, это вовсе и не страшно, что ты пока не стал человеком, — сказал как-то Серёжа своему другу.

Уже был поздний вечер и Серёжа, переодев малыша в пижаму, лежал с ним в своей кровати и собирался спать. Только сон всё не шёл к нему, и мальчик решил немного пофилософствовать. Он подумал, что надо хоть как-то успокоить друга (а на самом деле себя) на тот случай, если Электроник так и не разовьётся дальше, навсегда оставшись в полукукольном состоянии.

— Человеком на самом деле не так уж здорово быть. Надо каждый день ходить в школу, сидеть там на уроках… А ещё тебя к доске могут вызвать, представляешь? Вот и мне не нравится. Потом домашка эта… Тоже фу. Так что можно сказать, тебе повезло, — рассуждал Серёжа. — Правда и во дворе не побегать. Но это на самом деле тоже нестрашно. Меня, вот, вчера Гусев толкнул, не специально, но всё равно — я упал. Больно было!.. До сих пор нога болит и синяк вот такенный! Ну, ты видел…

И Серёжа ещё минут пять расписывал Электронику недостатки человеческого существования. Про то как он гриппом болел, как зубы ему лечили, про школу ещё раз недобрым словом вспомнил, про приятелей своих рассказал, как с ними ссорился иногда, и даже как лучший друг Гусев бывало обижал Серёжу. В общем, по всему выходило, что оставаться куклой намного лучше, и пусть Элек и не думает по этому поводу расстраиваться. Тем более, что у него есть Серёжа, которому он нужен больше всего на свете. На этой оптимистической ноте Серёжа заснул, а Электроник…

***

А Электроник хотел бы по-настоящему расплакаться от переполнявшей его благодарности мальчику. Серёжины слова тронули его в самое сердце. Только слёз не было, глаза не двигались, да и то, что можно было бы назвать сердцем, представляло собой всего лишь кусок синтетического био-фарфора. Поэтому он просто лежал под одеялом и наслаждался теплом тела прижавшегося к нему хозяина. Больше Электроник не мог ничего сделать.

Единственной способностью гибридных детей, о которой никто достоверно не знал, а большинство просто не хотело верить — была способность мыслить, практически с момента своего создания. И Электроник, если бы мог говорить, и если бы кто-нибудь спросил его об этом, рассказал бы, как он, будучи ещё бесполой безымянной заготовкой с только что встроенным в голову электронным процессором и приемником, позволяющим улавливать мозговую активность своего будущего хозяина, впервые осознал себя.

Он видел людей, внутреннюю обстановку лаборатории, слышал звуки, но ничего не мог понять. Его вращали и переносили с места на место — картинка окружающего мира менялась соответственно положению его тела. Так Элек понял, что его сознание привязано к какой-то материальной вещи. Люди рядом (он почему-то сразу знал, что это именно люди) произносили звуки, но он не понимал их. Потом человек, создавший его (это знание тоже было у него с самого начала) и, по-видимому, помощница создателя, передали Элека какому-то мужчине. То, что это был мужчина, и вообще, люди имеют пол, Элек как-то сам догадался, хотя относительно своего пола ничего конкретного придумать не мог. Знал только, что он тоже человек, но какой-то особенный или находящийся в особенном состоянии.

Мужчина увёз его в другой дом, устроил там в комнате, а дальше… дальше почти ничего не происходило. Элек сидел в кресле и видел перед собой часть обстановки комнаты и всё. Иногда приходил взявший его человек, что-то говорил, крутил его, рассматривая, трогал (прикосновений Эл не чувствовал) и опять сажал в кресло. Сколько длилась такая жизнь Эл не знал. Ему было просто скучно. А потом…

Потом мужчина перенёс Элека в другую комнату. Она была маленькая, без окон и с кучей каких-то вещей. Мужчина бросил (то, что он не посадил, а именно бросил, Эл почему-то почувствовал) его и ушёл, плотно закрыв за собой дверь. И если раньше Элеку было скучно, то теперь вообще хотелось выть с тоски — было темно, ничего не слышно, никто не приходил к нему. Элек был так несчастен, что даже захотел умереть. Но как это сделать, если ты и не живёшь толком? И со временем Эл впал в какое-то отупение, что-то среднее между сном и бодрствованием, и даже немного свыкся со своим состоянием.

Когда в комнату вошли какие-то люди, принеся с собой шум, гам и много света, Эл даже не сразу понял, что это происходит на самом деле, а не является плодом его угасающего разума. Из чулана, а это был чулан, как потом догадался Электроник, его вынесли вместе с остальными вещами. Вынесли на улицу, где посадили рядом с мусорным баком. О назначении этой большой ёмкости Эл догадался уже через пару часов, наблюдая как проходящие мимо люди выбрасывают мусор. Некоторые прохожие наклонялись к Элу, рассматривали его, что-то говорили и шли дальше по своим делам. Затем, наконец, стемнело, а когда снова взошло солнце, во двор, где на помойке сидел Элек, въехала большая машина.

Водитель мусоровоза, был первым человеком после создателя, которого «почувствовал» Электроник. Каким-то образом он понял, что если будет долго находиться рядом с ним, то обретёт больше возможностей. Что это должны быть за возможности, чётко сформулировать для себя Эл не мог, и понять ему на собственном опыте это тоже не довелось. Водитель забрал его с собой в машину, но довольно скоро отдал другому человеку. Человеком этим оказалась пожилая женщина. Она долго рассматривала Эла, что-то говорила недовольным голосом. Потом отдала кому-то, и Эла впервые в жизни вымыли и надели на него одежду — белую майку с голубыми шортами и кеды. Следующие дни, которым он быстро потерял счёт, Электроник провёл в офисе (это он тоже только задним числом сообразил) какой-то конторы. Взявшая его женщина посадила Эла на невысокий шкаф рядом с большим, едва ли не с него ростом, плюшевым медведем и горшком с маленькой пальмой. По сравнению с сидением в чулане и даже в комнате мужчины до того, здесь было даже интересно. В офисе постоянно были люди, они входили и уходили через дверь, много говорили, передавали друг другу какие-то бумаги. Лишь на ночь Эл оставался один, и это тоже было неплохо — так он отдыхал от дневного шума.

Хотя, если говорить откровенно, Эл очень грустил. Ему так хотелось быть как все эти люди вокруг, двигаться как они, говорить, общаться, что-то делать… Сколько бы Эл ни находился вблизи людей, речь он не понимал. Чтобы научиться, ему нужно было почувствовать человека, но он никого не чувствовал. К нему все относились как к предмету интерьера — и женщина, которая формально была его хозяйкой, и другие служащие, и уборщица, что пару раз в неделю смахивала с него пыль специальной метёлкой. А потом одни люди из офиса ушли и на их место пришли другие — в рабочей одежде. Они стали упаковывать вещи, разбирать и выносить мебель, а один из рабочих посадил Элека к себе в машину и вечером отвёз домой. Только новым домом в тот раз Электроник так и не обзавёлся — жена рабочего отрицательно мотая головой и говоря парню что-то на повышенных тонах, махнула рукой в сторону контейнерной площадки. Так Эл оказался выброшенным на помойку во второй раз.

Теперь он сидел, прислонённый к бетонному забору, частично заваленный какими-то пакетами, и смотрел на мусорный контейнер. И почему-то ему было холодно. Тело Элека не имело чувствительности, да и одежда какая-никакая на нём была, но он мёрз. «Наверное, это конец», — с грустью подумал тогда Эл. Видно, не судьба ему стать человеком в этой жизни. Это печально. Однако, раз он никому оказался не нужен, то так тому и быть. Но так не хочется долго и мучительно умирать!.. Лучше бы как-нибудь сразу. Предаваясь таким невесёлым мыслям, Электроник даже не сразу заметил, как в поле его зрения показался маленький мальчик со светлыми кудрявыми волосами. Он подошёл ближе, отодвинул заваливавший Эла хлам, присел перед ним на корточки и стал внимательно его изучать. И Эл его «почувствовал». Даже сильнее, чем водителя мусоровоза когда-то. Мальчик всё смотрел на него, а потом зачем-то оттянул резинку шортиков Эла, глянул на его гладкое фарфоровое туловище, вздохнул и сказал: «Ну, всё, насиделся ты уже здесь, пойдём домой, а то простудишься». И впервые с момента своего создания Электроник понял человеческую речь. Каков был механизм такого явления, он не знал, но каждое, произнесённое мальчиком слово он понимал правильно и потом мог это слово определить, если слышал от других людей.

То, что родители Серёжи ему не рады, Электроник понял сразу же, как мальчик приволок его в дом. Впервые в жизни тогда Эл испугался и запаниковал — он каким-то образом знал, что во чтобы то ни стало, ему надо находиться рядом с мальчиком, что без него он погибнет, а с ним наоборот, будет жить, притом счастливо. Но родители мальчика были против и не скрывали этого — они считали Эла игрушкой и не хотели, чтобы у сына была такая кукла. А Серёжа не выпускал его из рук, всё время что-то рассказывал, и чтобы он ни говорил, Эл всё понимал и всё ему было интересно.

А утром, пока Серёжа ещё спал, в комнату вошла его мать, стянула с Эла тёплый плед, под которым он грелся, лёжа на маленьком диване в Серёжиной комнате, взяла Эла и потащила из квартиры вон. Эл кричал, всю дорогу до помойки кричал и звал Серёжу на помощь. Но какой толк кричать, если ты не можешь произнести и звука? В своём собственном уме можно орать и биться головой о стенку, но это совершенно неэффективно. Поэтому, оказавшись на помойке в третий раз, Электроник звать Серёжу перестал. Он просто разрыдался от отчаяния — так же беззвучно и так же безрезультатно. И тут… тут к нему прибежал Серёжа. Теперь Электроник готов был плакать от счастья, потому что Серёжа потащил его опять в дом, всё время повторяя своим непонятливым родителям, что ему нужен только Эл. Да, Электроник теперь был Электроником, ведь Серёжа дал ему имя и считал мальчиком. Этот факт Элу очень нравился — и имя красивое и пол у него появился, а пол, как известно, только у настоящих живых существ бывает. И, значит, Эл — не кукла, он живой, и Серёжа в это верит.

Оказавшись на помойке в четвёртый раз, Электроник дрожал от страха. Он звал Серёжу не переставая, но что, если хозяин не успеет, не придёт? Элу опять повезло — Серёжа прибежал за ним почти сразу, обнял, поцеловал в висок, сказал, что никому не отдаст и понёс домой в третий раз.

Когда Серёжины родители решили выкинуть его в третий раз, Эл сорвал себе голос. Сорвал бы. Если бы этот голос у него был на самом деле. Под конец, когда Серёжин отец волок его к помойке, от отчаяния он уже и имени Серёжиного выговорить не мог. Даже мысленно. Он просто выл. Понимал, что это конец, что Серёжа больше не спасёт его, что они никогда не будут вместе, и ему никогда уже не стать человеком. И не умереть просто так — этот последний факт лишал Эла всякой способности сколько-нибудь связно мыслить. Лёжа в мусорном контейнере под каким-то хламом, Электроник теперь жалел, что вообще встретил Серёжу, что узнал каково это — быть нужным, тем кого любят и оберегают, узнал, что значит не быть одиноким.

Потом, когда всё благополучно закончилось, Эл ещё долго не мог поверить, что его не выбросят вновь, что он действительно навсегда остался с Серёжей. Ледяной страх, сковавший его разум, и постоянная готовность к худшему таяли постепенно. А когда наконец Эл признал, что даже Сыроежкины старшие больше не видят в нём помеху, от которой надо избавиться, а Серёжа всё так же проявляет по отношению к нему поистине удивительную заботу и преданность, единственным желанием Электроника стало хоть как-то отплатить Серёже за его любовь. Стать человеком ради него, проявить свою любовь к хозяину делом, приносить ему пользу.

Прошёл почти год с тех пор, как он с Серёжей, даже тело его изменилось, но Электроник по-прежнему оставался лишь обузой. Нет, так он тоже не хочет. Все свои усилия, к сожалению, пока только умственные, Эл не переставая прикладывал, чтобы быть в состоянии пошевелить хотя бы пальцем. Ничего не получалось. И как-то в конце мая, совсем отчаявшись, Эл сидел рядом с Серёжей и его родителями на кухне и пытался сделать совсем маленькое движение — моргнуть. Наверное от перенапряжения у него потемнело перед глазами, потом звуки окружающего мира стали утихать, а тело, которое он до этого момента почти не ощущал, скрутила судорога. И Эл… сделал свой первый вдох.


	4. Самый ценный подарок

Электроник ожил, сделав Серёжу самым счастливым мальчиком на свете. И опять почувствовал себя бесполезным неудачником. Потому что, хоть он и стал, наконец, человеком, но при этом ничего, кроме как дышать не умел. Ну, глаза у него ещё двигались, так что Элек теперь имел возможность следить за объектом, находящимся в поле его зрения, и морганием отвечать «да» или «нет» на вопросы. И глотать мог (с жеванием были проблемы), а это важно, потому что теперь ему, как и любому живому существу, требовалась вода и пища.

Надежда и Павел Сыроежкины, понятное дело, восторгов своего сына по поводу внезапного преображения Электроника не разделяли, справедливо полагая, что уход за полностью парализованным гибридом теперь ляжет на них. Всё ж таки одно дело раз в день купать и переодевать куклу и совсем другое — регулярно кормить, поить, мыть, менять положение тела и следить за туалетом человека. Серёжу даже матери по дому помочь надо было десять раз просить, а школьные уроки он и вовсе из-под палки готовил. При такой недисциплинированности ждать, что девятилетний мальчик возьмёт на себя полноценный уход за гибридным ребёнком не приходилось.

Однако, Серёжа немало удивил своих родителей, когда выяснилось, что вот уже несколько недель прошло с момента, когда Элек сделал свой первый вдох и открыл глаза, а его маленький хозяин ни разу не пропустил ни одной важной для своего питомца процедуры. Серёжа кормил Эла четыре раза в день протёртой в блендере пищей и в перерывах поил водой, соком или чаем, таскал его за собой по всей квартире, выносил гулять, сажал на горшок и мыл. Притом, во всём остальном, что не касалось его гибридного ребёнка, Сыроежкин оставался таким же безалаберным разгильдяем — учился без интереса, за собой не убирал, ничем не увлекался (кроме разве что того же Электроника). В общем, ни умом, ни талантами не блистал.

Иногда к Серёже приходили приятели. Вернее, это он сам зазывал их домой под любыми предлогами, чтобы только Элу было не скучно и он мог «пообщаться» с другими людьми. И он общался, точнее, они с ним. Особенно Серёжин друг Макар и мелкий Чижиков. Они, как и Сыроежкин, садились рядом с Электроником и начинали рассказывать ему всякие важные с их точки зрения вещи. А Эл сидел и слушал «во все глаза», периодически усиленно моргая в нужных местах разговора.

В таком режиме прошёл ещё год, и к концу третьего класса Электроник преподнёс Серёже ещё один подарок — он стал улыбаться, крутить головой, научился жевать твёрдую пищу и даже мог чуть-чуть шевелить ступнями, пальцами и кистями рук.

— Эл, ты обязательно станешь полноценным человеком! — на радостях пообещал ему Серёжа. — И ты вырастешь, будешь большой и сильный, как… я! — он не удержался и, чтобы продемонстрировать свою мощь, подхватил Элека на руки и закружился с ним по комнате. Правда, несколько переоценил собственные физические возможности и упал вместе со своей ношей на пол.

— Ох, прости, прости меня Эл!.. — Серёжа так испугался, что повредил своему другу, что расплакался. — Тебе очень больно, Эл? — шмыгнув носом спросил Серёжа. Получил в ответ отрицательное мотание головой и осторожно переложил малыша на свою кровать. А потом лёг рядом и поцеловал его в щеку, чтобы как-то успокоить.

Как мог он быть таким неосмотрительным?! Корил себя Серёжа. В интернете писали, что гибридные дети не болеют как обычные люди, но они вполне могут получать травмы. А тут уж всё дело в серьезности повреждения. Мелкие регенерируются сами, а от крупных лечения нет. Кровь им не перельёшь, наркоз на них не действует. Человеческие препараты им вообще не подходят, разве только антибиотики. И починить как механизм, заменив поломанную деталь, тоже нельзя. И Серёжа дал себе слово, что впредь будет относиться к своему питомцу ещё бережнее.

А Эл целыми днями ломал себе голову, почему его развитие идёт так медленно — ведь хозяин в нём души не чает, это совершенно очевидно. Он изо всех сил старался научиться двигать руками и ногами, пытался сесть, но на то, чтобы обрести полноценную мимику и научиться немного сгибать руки и ноги, а также переворачиваться со спины на живот и обратно, Электронику понадобился ещё год.

Серёжа закончил начальную школу и подумал, что раз уж его Эл медленно, но развивается, то неплохо было бы научить его читать. Он усадил его за стол, взял лист бумаги и стал рисовать на нём крупные буквы и говорить, как они называются. Серёжа рассчитывал, что процесс обучения будет долгим и сложным, как это и бывает, если речь идёт о действительно пятилетних детях. Но Электроник, прожив на этом свете не намного меньше самого Серёжи, не был ребёнком. Он очнулся в лаборатории профессора Громова, словно взрослый человек после тотальной потери памяти. Эл не помнил абсолютно ничего, был полностью парализован, но в детство от этого не впал — какие-то базовые представления о себе и мире у него явно имелись. Таким образом, обладая сильной волей, развитой концентрацией и интеллектом выше среднего, читать Электроник выучился за пару часов.

Чтобы проверять как идут дела, Серёжа писал на бумажке какое-нибудь простое задание, которое Эл был в состоянии выполнить. Например, «улыбнись» или «закрой глаза» или даже «согни левую руку». И Эл всё выполнял без заминки.

— Вот это да! — восхищался успехами своего подопечного Серёжа. — Интересно, всё гибридные дети такие умные или только мне так повезло? — Эл на это только пожимал плечами и смущённо улыбался — откуда ж ему знать…

Пока Серёжа был в школе, Электроник читал его учебники. Впрочем, от совсем детских книг он очень быстро перешёл к чуть более серьёзной учебной литературе — ради такого дела Серёжа ходил в библиотеку и брал учебники за 6 и 7 класс, а Эл не только навострился быстро читать и усваивать материал, он ещё и письмо самостоятельно освоил, благо постепенно у него начинала работать мелкая моторика. Ну, и ноутбук ему Серёжа свой давал, Эл там тоже всякую полезную для информацию находил.

Итого, к концу Серёжиного пятого класса Электроник мог похвастаться блестящей эрудицией, научился общаться со своим хозяином, его родителями и друзьями письменно и жестами и уже хорошо владел своими руками. Однако, хвастался и гордился этими достижениями вовсе не Эл, а Серёжа, на все лады расписывая друзьям и знакомым успехи Электроника. Он вообще, по большому счету ни о чём другом, кроме как о своём гибридном ребёнке, говорить не мог. Впрочем, Серёжины друзья к этому давно привыкли — ну что поделать, если Сыроега с тех пор как личным гибридом обзавёлся, немного головой тронулся. А всем желающим острить над Серёжиной привязанностью Макар Гусев быстро объяснял, что смеяться над чужими чувствами не только нехорошо, но и вредно для здоровья.

А вот Электроник, надо сказать, энтузиазма хозяина по поводу умственного развития своей персоны не разделял. Потому что мало толку от знания, к примеру, физики и математики, если ты при этом не можешь даже сам в туалет сходить.

Сколько раз Серёжа, придя из школы домой, заставал Эла, на полу. Видно тот скатывался во время его отсутствия с кровати или кресла и пытался встать на свои ноги. Встать не получалось, и он просто ползал по комнате, подтягиваясь на руках. Пару раз его ловила в коридоре Серёжина мама, выясняла куда от направляется и помогала попасть упорному гибриду в кухню или туалет. А Серёжа каждый раз ругался — он строго настрого запрещал Элеку учиться ходить в его отсутствие. Все упражнения только с ним — а то не ровен час сломает ещё себе чего-нибудь.

Почти год они так препирались. Серёжа даже грозился привязывать Эла к кровати в своё отсутствие, но оба знали, что дальше угроз дело не пойдёт, и Эл день за днём продолжал упорно тренироваться (Серёжа, устав с ним бороться, перед уходом в школу сажал ребёнка в подушки на ковёр, клал рядом стопку учебников и тетрадь с ручкой, ставил миску с фруктами и воду, а под кровать прятал горшок).

— Э-эл!.. — больше Серёжа ничего вымолвить не мог, стоял как статуя на пороге собственной квартиры и боялся поверить своим глазам. Был последний день учебного года, завтра каникулы, и счастливый Серёжа Сыроежкин пришёл домой. Дверь ему открыла мама, а рядом с ней, держась за её руку, на своих двоих стоял Электроник и радостно улыбался своему хозяину.

Серёжа в свои 13 лет уже несколько перерос детские площадки, но в первый день каникул он пошёл гулять именно туда. Потому что он был не один, он вёл за ручку своего гибридного ребёнка. Эл, ещё не совсем твёрдой походкой, но уже практически не падая, шёл рядом с хозяином, крепко схватив его за руку, и с любопытством смотрел по сторонам. С такого ракурса двор он ещё не видел, да и сам процесс ходьбы доставлял ему огромное удовольствие. Сергей же был так горд, как будто он не синтетического полуробота-получеловека выгуливал, а собственного сына (которого сам же и родил вопреки всем законам биологии) за руку держал.

Знакомые и соседи только диву давались — Серёжин гибридный ребёнок и впрямь ожил и совершенно ничем не отличался от обычного пятилетнего мальчика. Сам «пятилетний» мальчик особого восторга от лазанья по лесенкам, мостикам и катания с горок не испытывал, относясь к такому развлечению как к тренировке своих двигательных навыков. Ну, и потому что Серёжа так радовался, когда ловил его, съезжающего с горки, поднимал каждый раз на руки, прижимал к себе и целовал в щёчку. Ни дать ни взять, малолетний папаша или, что более правдоподобно — старший брат.

Ни отцом, ни братом Серёжа для Электроника, конечно, не был. Он был для Эла всем. Хозяином, повелителем, личным божеством, кумиром… Единственным существом, которое безоглядно любил и кому был абсолютно предан гибрид. Однако, при такой крайней степени обожания и привязанности никаких иллюзий относительно личных качеств хозяина, Электроник не питал. Практически пять лет непрерывно наблюдая Серёжину жизнь и его взаимоотношения с окружающими и отношение к своим обязанностям, Электроник не мог не сознавать, что трепетное отношение Серёжи к нему эксклюзивно. В остальном он довольно эгоистичный, ленивый и безалаберный человек, не обладающий особыми способностями. Таким людям довольно тяжело приходится в жизни, они, как правило, ни в чём не добиваются успеха. И Электроник решил, что постараться помочь стать Сергею действительно достойным и успешным человеком — это самое малое, чем он может отплатить ему за доброту. Надо только для этого вырасти и научиться говорить.

Почему, с лёгкостью ведя в своей голове диалоги, и даже будучи в состоянии составить там же в уме целый рассказ или аргументированно изложить свою точку зрения, Эл был не способен произнести и звука, было загадкой. Прежде всего для него самого. Серёжа радовался тем достижениям своего питомца, которые уже были и не парился из-за отсутствия других. Ну, не говорит его гибрид, и не говорит. Зато ходит за ним по пятам, а ночью так хорошо его тёпленького обнимать и тискать! Да и вообще, общаться и письменно можно.

А вот с ростом всё оказалось неожиданно легко. Вернувшиеся из лагерей, с дач и курортов Серёжины приятели все как один выстроились перед Серёжей и Электроником, открывши от изумления рты. Перед ребятами на лавочке во дворе сидели два абсолютно одинаковых Серёги. Лицо, фигура, волосы, даже одежда на парнях была одна и та же — зелёные водолазки и голубые джинсы.

— Ну, чего уставились? — с довольной ухмылкой сказал один из Серёг. — Сыроежкин — это я! — и ткнул себе в грудь большим пальцем.

Второй «Серёга», на плечах которого лежала рука его двойника, только смущённо улыбался, ибо на него тут же обратились взгляды всех присутствующих, — говорить он по-прежнему не мог.

— Эй-эй, руки! — Сергей тут же шлёпнул по рукам Гусеву и Королькову, которые принялись было ощупывать бывшего малыша-Эла. Потому что поверить в такое преображение было ещё сложнее, чем в ожившую куклу.  
— Как ты это сделал, Сыроега? — всё не мог поверить своим глазам Гусев.  
— Ты о чём, Гусь?  
— Ну… сделал его как ТЫ?.. — Макар опять потянулся к лицу Элека и снова получил по пальцам от Сыроежкина.  
— Гибридные дети растут, когда их любят, — серьёзно сказал Серёжа. — А почему на меня похож, я не знаю. Наверное, я всегда себе брата-близнеца хотел, — и теснее прижал Элека к себе.

Подросший и полностью овладевший своим телом гибрид меньше всего желал быть нахлебником в Серёжином доме. Ему, как и обычному человеку требовалась еда и одежда, и пусть вещи он теперь носил Серёжины, питание его всё равно стоило денег. Чтобы хоть как-то оправдать своё существование (прежде всего в собственных глазах, так как родители Сергея и не думали попрекать его куском хлеба, относясь как к ещё одной статье расходов на любимого сына), Электроник взял на себя полностью ведение домашнего хозяйства. Ходил в магазин, готовил на семью, убирался, стирал, гладил, шил при необходимости, занимался мелким ремонтом под руководством Сыроежкина-старшего и даже вёл домашнюю бухгалтерию. Серёжина мать не возражала — жизнь домохозяйки за последние четырнадцать лет ей надоела до чёртиков, от сына помощи всё равно не дождёшься, а тут такой подарок судьбы. И женщина пошла работать — и деньги не лишние, и дома скучать не приходится.

Электроник же, несмотря на несколько крайне неприятных эпизодов в самом начале общения с Серёжиными родителями, зла на них не держал. В конце концов, тогда они и не подозревали о его истинной природе, а в том, что Серёжина мать хотела избавиться от неподходящей по её мнению куклы для своего ребёнка, винить её глупо. Тем более, что как только она поняла, что гибридный ребёнок — это живое существо, её отношение к Электронику в корне изменилось. Таким образом, немой Серёжин двойник пришёлся во всех смыслах ко двору.

Попытки научиться разговаривать Элек не прекращал. Результатом, правда, похвастаться не мог и совершенно не представлял, что же ему мешает. Он прекрасно понимал чужую речь и даже выучил английский на уровне Серёжиной школьной программы. Но вот когда пытался произнести слова сам, из его горла вырывалось только слабое сипение вперемешку с писками и мычанием. Обидно было до слёз, ведь Элу так много всего хотелось сказать Серёже. Можно, конечно написать, но это не совсем то.

А произошло всё в итоге на удивление легко и просто. Где-то перед самым Новым годом, когда Серёжа был уже в восьмом классе, Эл встретил своего хозяина, вернувшегося после школьной дискотеки с целой кучей цветных пакетов.

— Эл! Смотри сколько всего мне надарили! — он плюхнулся прямо на пол в своей комнате вместе с пакетами и коробочками, разбирать подарки. В принципе, это была такая традиция в их школе. Каждый Новый год ученики получали подарки от родительского комитета, плюс ко всему обменивались подарками сами. Чаще это были дешёвые безделушки, ведь своих денег у школьников не водилось, но иногда друзья и приятели обменивались чем-нибудь посущественнее. Серёжа вручил подарки Гусеву, Королькову и ещё паре приятелей и соответственно получил ответные презенты от них.

Элек смотрел с какой неподдельной радостью Серёжа рассматривает новый чехол на телефон со спортивным байком на принте, напульсники из чёрной кожи, нож для ношения на шее и прочую дребедень, и вздыхал.

— Как бы я хотел тоже тебе что-нибудь подарить…

Серёжа выронил из рук ножик и, раскрыв рот и вытаращив глаза, уставился на Эла:

— Что?!.  
— Хотел бы тебе тоже что-нибудь подарить, — также задумчиво повторил Эл.  
— Ты говоришь! — Серёжа побросал все свои подарки и бросился обнимать своего гибрида. — Говоришь, Эл! Ты разговариваешь! — Эл и сам не понял, как это получилось. Он просто как обычно думал про себя, и вот оказалось, что свои мысли он произносит вслух. А Сергей на радостях повалил его на пол и тискал, периодически радостно вопя: — Эл заговорил! Эл заговорил!  
— Серёжа!.. Ты меня… так раз-давишь!.. — прокряхтел Элек из-под хозяина, который в порыве чувств чуть ли не прыгал на нём.

Сыроежкин тут же среагировал, мысленно поругал себя за неосторожное обращение с таким хрупким (в этом он был свято уверен) существом, перекатился с ним по полу и, оказавшись снизу, обхватил Электроника руками и ногами, мол, никуда тебя не отпущу.

— Я тебя обожаю, Эл! — и смачно поцеловал Элека в щёку. А Эл вдруг почувствовал, что сердце у него в груди бьётся так, словно готово покинуть его тело, выпрыгнув через горло. Стало жарко, Серёжино тело сквозь одежду словно обжигало его, запах хозяина кружил голову, хотелось прижаться к нему ещё сильнее, врасти, вплавиться…  
— Серёжа… — Эл уронил голову ему на плечо. — Серёжа…  
— Чего, Эл? — забеспокоился Серёжа.

Вся эта их возня здорово его возбудила, ведь они давно уже не позволяли себе такого тесного контакта. Эл вырос и больше не помещался в односпальной Серёжиной кровати, спал теперь на диванчике рядом. Но Сыроежкину сейчас было не до физиологической реакции — он был весь в эйфории от того, что Эл заговорил, а теперь ещё и опасался, что тот от волнения в обморок хлопнется. Вид у него, по крайней мере, был именно такой.

— Всё хорошо, Эл, — Сергей выбрался из-под Эла и стал внимательно изучать его лицо на предмет первых признаков грядущей потери сознания. — Ты только не волнуйся, я сейчас тебе воды принесу, — он встал, усадил всё ещё с трудом переводящего дыхание Эла на кровать и убежал на кухню за водой.

А Эл и не думал вырубаться, его захлестнули совсем другие чувства, которые перекрывали даже радость от внезапно появившейся способности говорить. Он вдруг понял про себя одну очень важную вещь — он не просто любит своего хозяина в общечеловеческом смысле этого слова. Он в него по уши влюблён.


	5. Выход в свет

— Э-эл, я зашиваюсь, спаси меня! — проныл Серёжа, падая головой в лежащую на столе тетрадь по математике. — Завтра контрольная, Таратар сказал, переписывать не даст. А ещё меня по физике к доске вызвать обещали и по химии тест будет. Спаси!..  
— Серёжа, ну как же так? Конец года, а у тебя опять проблемы, — укоризненно покачал головой Электроник. — Давай, я объясню тебе все непонятные места и помогу разобраться с математикой — у тебя с ней хуже всего.  
— Эл, ты смерти моей хочешь? Час ночи уже, а мне в восемь вставать! Я не соображаю ни хрена… — зевнул Сыроежкин с таким несчастным видом, что Элу захотелось его на ручках отнести в кровать, как когда-то носил его сам Серёжа.  
— Ну… давай, я дорешаю твои домашние задания, а ты пока почитаешь теорию, — это единственное, что мог придумать Эл в помощь своему хозяину.

Серёжа, пожалуй, слишком бодро для такого сонного и уставшего человека, каким он казался ещё минуту назад, выскочил из-за стола и плюхнулся с учебниками на кровать. А Эл сел за письменный стол и уже через полчаса представил хозяину готовое домашнее задание, написанное старательно скопированным «Серёжиным» почерком.

— Спаси-ибо, Э-эл!.. — протянул Сыроежкин и опять зевнул. — Только я всё равно ничего не выучил… засыпаю, — сказал Серёжа и показательно клюнул носом в книгу.  
— И что же делать? — растерянно поинтересовался Эл.  
— Элек, миленький, сходи за меня! — Серёжа попытался скосплеить кота из Шрека, а потом плюнул на эту затею и просто сграбастал Эла в объятия и ткнулся носом ему в шею.  
— Л-ладно… — от близости Сергея у Эла перехватило дыхание и немного закружилась голова. Хотелось прижаться ещё теснее и не просто прижаться, а обнять хозяина в ответ, поцеловать его прямо в губы. Но Эл сдержался. Всё-таки, несмотря на то, что Сергей был очень тактильным человеком, поводов думать, что ему нужно нечто большее, он Электронику не давал. Потому Эл просто спросил: — А куда… сходить?  
— Как куда? — Серёжа так удивился непонятливости всегда такого умного Элека, что даже отпрянул от него, чем вызвал у гибрида тихий разочарованный стон. — В школу, конечно!  
— В школу? Вместо тебя? Завтра? — изумился, вернувший себе способность трезво мыслить, Электроник.  
— Ну да… Контрольную напишешь, у доски ответишь. Ну и вообще, нормальным человеком себя почувствуешь, школьником!.. — нашёл чем заинтересовать Эла Сыроежкин.  
— Но… — задумался Эл, — это же получается, я людей обманывать буду. Я ведь не Сергей Сыроежкин… — врать Эл не умел. Да и не делал этого никогда.  
— Это… это… это не враньё, это — замещение, во! — нашёлся Серёжа. — Ты просто будешь играть мою роль. Как актёр в кино. Ну, а если тебя кто-нибудь прямо спросит: «Ты Электроник или Сергей Сыроежкин?», ты честно и ответишь. Так что, никакого обмана! — хитро улыбнулся Серёжа. Идея с замещением казалась ему всё более привлекательной.

Утром, вырядив в школьную форму и причесав его «под себя», то есть устроив на голове гибрида художественный беспорядок, Сергей отправил Элека в школу. Всеми необходимыми инструкциями он его снабдил, где, что и как рассказал, велел ребятам про себя специально не рассказывать (догадаются сами — другое дело). Сам Серёжа завалился спать, потом, выспавшись полез за комп играть, а потом и вовсе, пошёл гулять на улицу, в парк аттракционов. Вернулся домой Сыроежкин часа в четыре — довольный жизнью и проголодавшийся. Все свои карманные деньги он прокатал на каруселях — даже на шаверму не хватило.

Родители Серёжины были на работе, а вот Эл давно уже вернулся.

— Ну, как оно? Рассказывай! — вместо приветствия прямо с порога обрушился вопросами на своего гибрида Серёжа. — Никто тебя не пропалил?  
— Всё хорошо, Серёжа, — довольно улыбнулся ему Эл. — Ребята, конечно, догадались, они ведь меня знают, но учителя ничего не заподозрили.  
— На-адо же, — удивился Серёжа. Почему-то он был уверен, что и его приятели не заметят подмену. Не тут-то было! Ну да ладно, главное учителя не курсе. — А как успехи на учебном фронте? — поинтересовался Сыроежкин основной целью своей аферы.  
— Контрольную и тест написал, у доски ответил — пять поставили.  
— Здорово! Если тест с контрольной правильные, то вообще молодчиной будешь! — обнял друга обрадованный прогульщик.  
— Оценки только на следующем уроке будут, — заметил Эл. — А ещё вам домашнее задание большое задали. И по литературе завтра сочинение в классе. Так что, надеюсь, ты сегодня хорошо отдохнул, Серёжа, потому что у тебя на завтра много дел.  
— Э-эл, — Сыроежкин задумчиво глядел на Электроника. Настроение от грядущей перспективы учиться, не поднимая головы от учебников, резко упало. — А тебе-то самому понравилось в школе?  
— Пожалуй, — Эл тоже на секунду задумался. — Понравилось, да. Хотя ничего нового я там для себя не узнал, но сам процесс… люди кругом, весело.  
— А хочешь и завтра вместо меня пойти? — Сергей посмотрел с надеждой на Элека — такой шанс устроить себе незапланированные каникулы! Лишь бы он согласился.  
— Но… как же ты? Учиться-то ведь тебе надо, — замялся Электроник, но Серёжа по глазам видел, что ему и самому хочется пойти в школу. Только совесть не даёт.  
— Да какая учёба, Эл? Май месяц на дворе, вся учёба кончилась давно, ничего нового не проходим. Только контрольные всякие без конца!  
— Ну… если ты настаиваешь, — Эл смущённо улыбнулся, — то завтра я тоже за тебя схожу.  
— Вот и прекрасно! — обрадовался Сыроежкин. — Только это… завтра физкультура. Ты её прогуляй лучше, мне на неё плевать, а тебе, ну… мало ли что. Всё-таки урок с повышенной травмоопасностью! — Серёжа важно поднял вверх указательный палец.

Вечером Электроник опять демонстрировал довольному Серёже очередные пятёрки, но Серёжа, глядя в дневник, почему-то нахмурился.

— Эл, — сказал он строго, — у тебя стоит пятёрка по физкультуре.  
— Да. Мы бегали стометровку, а потом подтягивались и отжимались. И у меня был самый лучший результат! — с гордостью сказал Эл. — Даже лучше, чем у Гусева!  
— Это ты молодец, конечно, но что я тебе говорил? — Серёжа был сердит.  
— Чтобы я прогулял. Но, Серёжа, ребята сказали, что у тебя по физкультуре совсем дело дрянь, даже не аттестовать могут. Вот я и решил немного исправить ситуацию.  
— Ребята сказали!.. — передразнил Сыроежкин. — Не слушай их, много они понимают! Не они же за тебя отвечают в конце концов! А вдруг бы ты упал, травму получил?  
— Ну… я не падал. Почти. И я не получил никакой травмы!  
— Что значит «почти»?! — моментально вышел из себя Серёжа. — Как это «почти»?! Ты что, упал? Да ты хоть понимаешь, что могло случиться? — вопил Сергей, мечась по комнате и размахивая руками — распсиховался он здорово. — Ты забыл, кто ты? На тебе так просто как на человеке не заживёт. А если перелом? Открытый! А если операция нужна будет? То всё! Конец! — Серёжа так накрутил себя, что чуть до истерики не дошёл, представляя раненного на физкультуре Электроника.  
— Серёжа, успокойся, — Эл подошёл ближе и несмело обнял хозяина. — Это всего лишь школьный урок физкультуры, а не тренировка спецназовцев в приближённых к боевым условиям, — Эл почувствовал, как Сергей обнимает его в ответ, и улыбнулся. — Со мной всё хорошо.  
— Хорошо, как же! — буркнул Серёжа. — Ты же упал! Хорошо ему… — потом вдруг отстранился от Элека, оглядел его критическим взглядом с ног до головы и сказал: — Раздевайся!  
— Зачем? — удивился Эл. А потом, едва представив, что Серёжа увидит его без одежды покраснел так, что стал весь пунцовым.  
— Как зачем? Осматривать тебя буду, — Сергей повернулся к комоду, где у него была аптечка, и стал доставать перекись, зелёнку, левомеколь, пластыри и марлевые салфетки. На всякий случай. — Вдруг ссадины какие. Давай-давай, не стесняйся, я тебя всяким видел, — подбадривал Электроника Серёжа, пока тот от волнения путался в застёжках и пуговицах.

Эл стоял посреди комнаты в одних трусах и неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, пока Серёжа ходил вокруг него и чуть ли не носом тыкался ему то в ноги, то в руки, то в живот.

— Ну вот! Что я говорил! — Сергей с мрачным торжеством на лице изучал колено гибрида. — Ссадина! И ещё одна! — он схватил Элека за локоть и развернул к себе. — Так оставлять нельзя, надо обработать.

Через несколько минут колено и локоть гибрида были обработаны антисептиком, а затем на них была наложена мазь с антибиотиком и всё это заклеено здоровенными пластырями, как будто под ними не пара ссадин, а рваные раны.

Сергей ещё раз внимательно осмотрел Эла на предмет повреждений, а потом обошёл его сзади и по-хозяйски стянул с него трусы.

— Серёжа! Что ты де…  
— А это ещё что?! — Серёжа ткнул пальцем в красное пятно на левой ягодице Электроника.  
— Я… я не знаю… А что там? — опешил от такой бесцеремонности Эл.  
— Смотри, — Сергей дал ему маленькое зеркальце, чтобы он мог увидеть свой зад. — Болит?  
— Нет…  
— Эл, — Сергей был серьёзен, — падать на задницу очень опасно. Так можно сломать копчик!  
— Но я не падал на задницу, Серёжа! — взмолился, уставший от осмотра и бесполезных на его взгляд перевязок, Эл. — Я упал на колено и чуть-чуть локоть задел.  
— А пятно откуда? — не отставал Серёжа, всё ещё не давая Элу натянуть трусы обратно.  
— Не знаю, ребята наверно…  
— Что за ребята?! — выпучил глаза Сыроежкин. — Что они с тобой делали? Они тебя били? — на этот раз он взбесился по-настоящему. — Говори, кто это был?! — почти перешёл на крик Серёжа.  
— Не били, — чуть не плакал Эл. — Никто меня не бил! Они просто трогали…  
— Что-о?! — Серёжа схватился за голову — его Эла кто-то лапал. Надо узнать, кому эти лапы оборвать. Усилием воли он взял себя в руки и сказал уже спокойно: — Хорошо, Эл, я тебя не ругаю. Ты просто расскажи мне, как всё было. Подробно.  
— Ладно, — Электроник посмотрел на своего хозяина с опаской и наконец натянул на себя трусы. — Только ты пообещай мне, что не будешь никому из них ничего делать. Плохого. А то не расскажу.  
— Мм… договорились. Обещаю, — сцепив зубы процедил Сыроежкин. Всё же главное узнать правду, а уж как потом отомстить нахалам он придумает.  
— Мы переодевались после физкультуры, — начал Эл, — почти все уже ушли домой, а я провозился, потому что помогал учителю собирать инвентарь. Ребята меня решили подождать. Чтобы вместе домой идти.  
— Что за ребята? — Сергей, скрестив на груди руки, стоял напротив сидящего на кровати Эла и, прищурив глаза, смотрел на своего гибрида, который во второй день своего присутствия в школе умудрился вляпаться в какую-то пакость.  
— Ну… те, кто знает, кто я. Твои друзья — Макар Гусев, Вова Корольков и Витя Смирнов.  
— И что дальше было?  
— Дальше… Дальше я стал переодеваться. А когда снял с себя спортивную форму, Макар подошёл и сказал, что он так близко никогда живого гибрида без одежды не видел. И спросил, можно ли потрогать. Ему интересно было, какая у меня кожа на ощупь. И вообще.  
— Так… — Серёжа усилием воли подавил вспышку праведного гнева. — А ты?  
— Я разрешил. Мне не сложно. К тому же им и вправду интересно было — гибриды — такая редкость…  
— Им? Не только Гусю?  
— Ну да, Вова с Витей тоже спросили разрешения.  
— И как они тебя трогали?  
— Просто трогали… Гладили, иногда чуть-чуть мяли и сжимали. Серёжа, они ничего плохого не сделали, мне совсем не больно было! — поспешил заверить хозяина Эл.  
— И где они… тебя, — Серёжа тяжело сглотнул, в горле совсем пересохло, — трогали? За какие места?  
— Так… везде, — неуверенно сказал Эл. Выражение Серёжиного лица его откровенно пугало. — Руки, ноги, живот, спину, грудь… лицо тоже, — Эл невольно провёл пальцами себе по губам.  
— А пятно на заднице? — не унимался Серёжа.  
— Ну тоже… я же не следил кто и когда… они обступили одновременно со всех сторон. Я не знаю, где чьи руки были, мне щекотно стало, я крутиться начал. А кто-то за попу щипнул. Вот и всё… Потом я оделся и мы домой пошли.

Эл вспомнил, как его задницу мяли чужие руки, а кто-то одновременно положил свою ладонь ему на член. Стало так сладко, что захотелось потереться о неё, и Эл непроизвольно двинул бёдрами. И тут его ущипнули за ягодицу — вот это было больно, но боль была такая… тоже сладкая, особенно в сочетании с поглаживающими движениями, которые он чувствовал в своём паху. Элек тогда даже застонал от переполнявших его новых чувств. Это здорово отрезвило Серёжиных приятелей — ссориться с Сыроежкиным из-за использования его гибрида неподобающим образом никому не хотелось. «Так, домой уже пора! — скомандовал остальным Макар, оттаскивая их в сторону. — Одевайся, Эл, ждём тебя на улице», — сказал Гусев, и вся троица покинула раздевалку спортивного зала.

— Знаешь что, Эл, — после минутной паузы сказал Серёжа. — Ты, пожалуй, был прав — учиться я сам должен. Всё-таки три года ещё впереди — не отправлять же всё время тебя в школу. Так что, всё — замены кончились. А ты завтра дома сиди. И это… если вдруг кто-нибудь посторонний когда-нибудь тебя трогать попытается, ты не разрешай. Лучше беги сразу и мне жалуйся. А ещё лучше — дома сиди, — повторился Серёжа. Очень уж это ему важным показалось — дома, оно безопасней. Во всех смыслах. — А гулять вместе будем.

Электроник на это только вздохнул — спорить с хозяином он не мог. И почему Серёжа сам не трогает его… так? Вот было бы здорово!.. Может, попросить его как-нибудь об этом? Но Эл стеснялся — всё-таки совсем наивным он не был и прекрасно понимал, что это почти тоже самое, что предложить хозяину переспать. А получить от Сергея отказ Элек до смерти боялся.

Серёжа в этом плане свои чувства так не рассматривал — хоть ему и часто хотелось прижаться к своему гибриду, и вообще затискать и зацеловать его, всё же он слишком хорошо помнил, что совсем ещё недавно Эл был беспомощным и во всём от него зависящим малышом. Ну как к такому всерьёз приставать?

***

А вечером, когда мать и отец были уже дома, позвонил классный руководитель, Семён Николаевич, и вызвал на завтра в школу не только Серёжиных родителей, но и самого Сергея. И… Эла. Когда вся семья в полном составе явилась в кабинет директора, кроме самой директрисы и Таратара, их ждал ещё один сюрприз — участковый уполномоченный полиции.

Оказалось, что каким-то образом до учительского состава и впоследствии до директора школы дошла сплетня о том, что в последние два дня Серёжа Сыроежкин в школу сам не ходил, а вместо него занятия посещал его двойник, и не просто двойник, а самый настоящий гибридный ребёнок. Так бы эта сплетня сплетней бы и осталась, если бы не досрочно проверенные контрольные и тесты, написанные на самый высокий балл, что для троечника Сыроежкина было совсем не характерно. Учителя сразу припомнили, что вёл себя в эти дни Серёжа странно — то есть тихо и спокойно, говорил со всеми очень вежливо и вообще был сам на себя не похож. Тогда Таратар позвонил Надежде Сыроежкиной и поинтересовался, действительно ли у них дома живёт гибридный ребёнок — точная Серёжина копия? Та отпираться не стала — всё равно шила в мешке не утаишь. И Таратар пригласил всё семейство в школу для профилактической беседы, потому как у него есть веские основания подозревать, что Серёжа отправил в школу вместо себя своего гибрида.

Увидев полицейского, Сыроежкин враз забыл про свои школьные проблемы, вцепился мёртвой хваткой в Электроника и заявил, что никому его не отдаст. Гибрид, мол, честный, не ворованный, он его лично семь лет назад на помойке нашёл и выходил, а если надо, то он и свидетелей приведёт. Электроник, как услышал, что его у Серёжи забрать могут, так запаниковал, что расплакался. Тем не менее, Серёжу и его родителей из кабинета директора на время выпроводили. Серёжа под дверью истерил и вопил, что Эла у него забирать нельзя и вообще он будет жаловаться в ЕСПЧ. Однако, через полчаса Сыроежкиных опять пригласили войти, и Серёжа сразу бросился к своему гибриду. Тот сидел с красными глазами, но вполне довольный и счастливый — в руках он держал листок формата А4 с гербовой печатью и водяными знаками — Свидетельство о регистрации права собственности Сергея Павловича Сыроежкина на гибридного ребёнка модели №0001 наименования «Электроник». Полицейский вписал Серёжины паспортные данные в Свидетельство, потом Серёжа расписался, а участковый вручил ему брошюрку с изложением прав и обязанностей владельца гибридного ребёнка. Заодно с Серёжиными родителями ликбез провёл — потому как сам мальчик ещё не полностью дееспособный, и ответственность за Электроника вплоть до Серёжиного совершеннолетия ложится на них. Формально ожившие гибриды людьми не являются, но юридический статус у них выше чем у животных. А не формально к ним всё же стараются в последнее время относиться как к людям, только вот вся ответственность за них всё равно лежит на хозяевах.

Эл потом рассказал, что оставшись с ним наедине, участковый уполномоченный в первую очередь провёл экспресс-анализ крови, чтобы убедиться, что перед ним действительно гибрид. Затем переписал его серийный номер (он вытатуирован у Эла за левым ухом) и приступил к опросу. Особенностью гибридов является то, что они не могут лгать — раз; и на всю жизнь признают только к одного хозяина — два. Поэтому личность владельца гибридного ребёнка устанавливается в первую очередь на основании слов самого гибрида. А уж Эл, как только успокоился, что его никуда от Серёжи не заберут, всё рассказал как на духу. И про то как Серёжа его на помойке нашёл, и как его Серёжины родители по незнанию выбрасывать пытались, а Серёжа каждый раз находил и домой обратно нёс, и как он за ним все эти годы ухаживал и всему учил. Ну, и про свою замену Серёжи в школе тоже сообщил.

Участковый всё записал в протокол, а директриса с Таратаром только рты в изумлении открыли, да так и просидели весь рассказ Электроника. А потом уже и Сыроежкина с родителями позвали. Полицейский оформление закончил и ушёл, а классный с директрисой, подобрав наконец-то челюсти с полу, принялись распекать нерадивого ученика Сыроежкина за прогулы и обман, обязали заново написать все контрольные работы, а в довершение всего прочитали нотацию Электронику, что если он своему хозяину добра желает, то не нужно идти у него на поводу и учиться вместо него. Так он Серёже только хуже сделает. Электроник проникся. И с тех пор началась у Сыроежкина совсем другая жизнь…


	6. Встретиться с Создателем

Теперь Электроник первостепенной задачей для себя видел помощь своему хозяину в освоении школьной программы и повышение общего уровня его дисциплины и ответственности. Все свои учебные хвосты к концу мая Серёжа ликвидировал. Под чутким руководством Электроника, разумеется. И даже в летние каникулы Эл с него «не слезал» — по некоторым предметам ребятам дали задания на лето.

Серёжа, конечно, не был доволен новым положением дел — он попал под тотальный контроль своего гибрида, причём, с полного одобрения родителей. Заниматься летом — что может быть отвратительней? Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечь Эла от своего учебного процесса, Серёжа при каждом удобном случае тащил его на улицу — никогда в жизни он ещё столько не гулял. Эл радовался — прогулки с Серёжей, а иногда и с его друзьями были ему по душе — они столько интересных мест посетили и, главное, Серёжа всё время рядом был.

Но стоило двойникам вернуться домой, настроение Эла резко менялось — он становился собранным, серьёзным и деловым. Серёжа ворчал, ругался и ныл, но под давлением Электроника садился заниматься. Через пень-колоду он подтянул точные науки, с которыми дела у него шли не особенно хорошо, и даже к концу августа осилил-таки программу дополнительного чтения по литературе. А Эл, чтобы как-то подсластить хозяину горькую пилюлю учения, навострился готовить всякие вкусности. Кулинария, можно сказать, стала его хобби, а кормить любимого хозяина было на удивление приятно.

Осенью Серёжа пошёл в девятый класс, Эл как и раньше занимался домашним хозяйством, усиленно следил за успеваемостью хозяина и вроде бы всё было отлично, но… Электроник начал быстро уставать. Иногда, вставая утром с постели, Эла так шатало, что он чуть не падал. Хорошо, Серёжа просыпался позже и не видел всего этого — Эл не хотел его волновать. Серёжиным родителям он тоже ничего не рассказывал, было неловко обременять людей, у которых он живёт фактически нахлебником, своими проблемами. К тому же, перерыв все немногочисленные серьёзные сайты, посвящённые гибридным детям, Электроник понял, что какова бы ни была причина его недомогания, она всё равно не лечится.

С наступлением холодов у Эла начали болеть суставы. В квартире было естественно тепло, но на улице Элек передвигался с трудом. Сил хватало только на то, чтобы не показывать Серёже, который при всяком удобном случае тащил его гулять, что ходить Электронику тяжело.

А к весне уже каждое движение причиняло гибриду боль. И ещё он всё время мёрз. «Они не лечатся и не чинятся, проще купить нового», — гласила въевшаяся в память Электроника фраза из какой-то научно-популярной статейки о гибридных детях. Интересно, подумалось тогда Элу, если чтобы вырастить гибрида требуется любви и заботы больше, чем для обычного человека, то кто же из хозяев так просто согласиться на замену, когда его гибрид умирает? Ведь, если гибридный ребёнок вырос, значит его действительно любят.

Со временем Эл смирился с тем, что жить ему осталось недолго. К чему себя обманывать? Уже на протяжении почти девяти месяцев ему постепенно становится хуже. Сначала была мысль обратиться к создателю, может он сможет хоть как-нибудь помочь? Но потом Эл вспомнил цены на гибридов, прикинул, что помощь, если бы и была возможна стоила бы Серёжиной семье огромных денег, и вовсе оставил эту затею.

Вечерами, когда бывало уже совсем поздно и Серёжа крепко спал, Эл, страдавший последнее время от бессонницы, вставал со своего диванчика, шёл к Серёжиной кровати, садился рядом на пол ближе к изголовью и смотрел. Смотрел на спящего хозяина, иногда легко дотрагивался до теплой руки, высунувшейся из-под одеяла, и даже, набравшись храбрости, позволял себе неслыханную дерзость — прикоснуться губами к тыльной стороне ладони.

Электронику хотелось близости. Всем же влюблённым хочется этого с предметом своей страсти, а у Эла ещё и возраст биологический был такой, что хотеться должно сильно, часто и всех подряд. Всех подряд Эл не очень хотел, разве что Серёжины друзья внушали ему подобные чувства. Но больше всех Электроник хотел, естественно, своего хозяина. Как происходит близость между мужчинами, Эл узнал благодаря интернету. И понял, что в своём нынешнем состоянии просто её не осилит. Это при условии, что ему бы удалось уговорить на это Серёжу. Который, кстати, никакого интереса к Элу как к объекту полового влечения не проявлял. Как ни крути, всё, что оставалось Электронику — это молча любоваться любимым хозяином, лишь изредка позволяя себе едва ощутимые прикосновения и поцелуи. И то, после таких «сеансов» созерцания спящего Серёжи тело от долгого неподвижного сидения в неудобной позе болело так, что обратно к себе Эл полз на четвереньках, стиснув зубы, чтобы не захныкать от боли.

Гораздо больше, чем от невозможности удовлетворить свои эротические желания, Электроник страдал от страха оставить Серёжу одного. Конечно, в буквальном смысле один он не будет, у него родители есть. Но они уже давно считают Сергея взрослым и даже не думают его воспитывать. У них свои дела, работа. Учёба — Серёжина зона ответственности. В общем-то, такое отношение было бы разумно в случае с другим человеком, но не с Серёжей. Он, хоть ему уже исполнилось шестнадцать лет, во многом остался ребёнком, которому гулять и развлекаться надо. С Элом Сергей ещё ничего, держался. Долгов больших с учёбой не имел, знания какие-то в голове откладывались, да и в остальном Сыроежкин не распускался — с кем попало дружбу не водил, с друзьями-одноклассниками был надёжным товарищем, с незнакомцами был осторожен, со знакомыми вежлив и даже какой-никакой минимум помощи по дому родителям оказывал. Но это всё под бдительным контролем Электроника. Стоило же Элу где-то дать слабину — и всё, неприятности не заставляли себя ждать. В школе копились хвосты, с друзьями возникали ссоры на пустом месте, на улице цеплялись какие-то мошенники или извращенцы, соседи жаловались на несоблюдение тишины, а мать начинала ругаться за вечный бардак в комнате и горы немытой посуды в раковине. И как Серёжа без Эла будет?

***

«Ну вот, скоро ОГЭ. К нему я Серёжу наверное успею подготовить, а дальше, боюсь, уже нет. Его выпуск из одиннадцатого я точно не застану. Дотянуть бы до осени…» — с грустью думал Элек, вытаскивая из духовки очередную партию печенья, которое его сегодня упросил испечь хозяин. Голова была тяжёлая, уши заложило, не иначе как давление поднялось. И ноги с трудом двигаются. Да, до осени он точно не доживёт.

Конец мая выдался жарким, Серёжа сидел напротив открытого окна в расстёгнутой летней рубашке и трусах, делал вид, что занимается. А Эл нацепил на себя самую плотную водолазку с высоким горлом, которую нашёл у Серёжи. Ему было зябко.

Закончив возиться на кухне, Электроник пошёл проверять Серёжины занятия. Два часа уже прошло, хоть что-то он должен был сделать! Какое там… Этот раздолбай крошил печеньем на тетрадку, чиркал в ней картинки не по теме и даже и не думал приступать к задачам. Эл его отчитал за нерадивость, проверил прошлые задания, нашёл кучу ошибок и совсем расстроился. Скоро его не станет, а любимый хозяин так ни на йоту не продвинулся по пути становления серьёзным и ответственным человеком. Как он дальше будет?

А Серёжа даже и не думал раскаиваться — спокойно признавался в своей лени и безалаберности, ныл и жаловался на жару и к занятиям не приступал.

— Эл, а чего ты в такую жарень врядился как на Северный полюс? — Серёжа смерил своего гибрида оценивающим взглядом. — Всё время кутаешься, на тебя даже смотреть жарко!  
— Мне не жарко, — смутился Электроник. Говорить о причинах своей мерзлявости не хотелось.  
— Почему? — настойчиво полюбопытствовал Серёжа.  
— Ну… так организм реагирует. Я ж не человек всё-таки, — «Я и правды не скажу, да и врать не стану», как пелось в одной старой песне.  
— Не человек! — фыркнул Серёжа. — А кто ты, чайник что-ли? Тебе ведь наверняка жарко, просто ты боишься оголиться, — поддразнил Элека Сергей.  
— Мне, правда, не жарко, — стоял на своем Эл. — Вот потрогай, — он протянул Серёже руку.

Серёжа тут же схватился за предложенную ладонь, взял её в свои и… поднес к лицу.

— Мм… холод! — Сергей потёрся о кисть руки Электроника щекой, потом приложился губами, прильнул другой щекой. — Так приятно!..

В эти минуты Эл уже не чувствовал ставшего привычным озноба. Его моментально бросило в жар, сердце забилось с удвоенной силой, а сам он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не броситься в объятия хозяину.

— Раздевайся! — Серёжа наконец выпустил руку Эла и теперь смотрел на своего гибрида, коварно улыбаясь. — Раздевайся! Давай, полностью! — и, не дождавшись от опешевшего от такой резкой перемены в настроении своего хозяина Эла никакой реакции, Серёжа сам бросился к гибриду и стал стаскивать с него водолазку.  
— Серёжа! Стой! Что ты делаешь?! — Эл пытался придать своему голосу строгий тон, но физически сопротивляться хозяину не мог.

Водолазка в итоге оказалась на полу, да и сам Электроник — там же. Сергей повалил его на пол, устроился на груди своего гибрида обхватил его руками и с блаженным видом прижимался своим разгорячённым телом к голой коже Эла.

— Как же хорошо! — чуть ли не урчал от удовольствия Серёжа. — Ты такой прохладненький!.. И как это я раньше не догадался? Вот теперь можно жить!.. — Серёжа, прикрыв глаза, с наслаждением потирался лицом о грудь гибрида,  
то и дело задевая чувствительные соски, отчего Элека буквально прошивало током.

Лежать на полу было больно, суставы всё так же ломило, только вместо холода чувствовался жар, который, впрочем, на температуре тела Электроника ничуть не сказывался. Серёжа прижимался к прохладной коже, а Эл, несмотря на услившееся недомогание, обнимал его руками и ногами, стараясь крепче прижать к себе. По уму, конечно, надо было прекратить это дурака валяние и засадить Сыроежкина обратно за занятия, но Эл был просто не в силах этого сделать. Он хотел своего хозяина, понимал, что по-настоящему заняться любовью у него в этой жизни не получится, и этот интимный контакт — максимум того, на что он может рассчитывать. Едва заметным движением Эл плотнее прижался своим стояком к животу Серёжи. Даже попробовал потереться, гася тихий стон закушенной губой. Серёжа никак не отреагировал, он… спал.

— Ну что ты будешь делать… — тихо посетовал на жизнь Эл и легко прикоснулся губами к макушке двойника.

Видать и вправду Серёжа перегрелся, раз его так разморило средь бела дня. Какая уж тут учёба? Элу хотелось бы ещё так полежать под своим спящим хозяином, но тело болело и ныло, к тому же, как ни приятно было чувствовать Серёжино тепло, его было мало. Возбуждение немного спало и Электроника опять начало знобить. Нужно было одеться. Он осторожно выполз из-под спящего, натянул обратно водолазку и поднял Серёжу на руки. Несмотря на болевые ощущения и общее недомогание, гибрид всё ещё был физически сильнее обычного человека — мог позволить себе постоять лишнюю минуту со своим драгоценным грузом на руках, прежде, чем положить его в кровать.

— Всё-таки я его разбаловал, — сказал себе Эл. — Хотя как же иначе? Он ведь столько для меня сделал, я так его люблю… — Электроник вспомнил как маленький Серёжа нашёл его на помойке, как каждый раз на упрёки родителей решительно заявлял «Мне нужен только Эл!», как возился с ним столько лет, почти не спуская с рук… Сердце защемило, на глаза навернулись слёзы: — Ну как его оставить?

В последнее время Электроник особенно сильно переживал за своего хозяина. На нервной почве у него болела голова и поднималось давление. Хотя может, причина была в другом — жизнь гибрида подходила к концу.

Эл вытер глаза, потом сел на кровать рядом с Серёжей, наклонился и осторожно поцеловал его в губы.

— Поспи пока, сейчас действительно слишком жарко, — прошептал Элек и собрался уже выходить из комнаты. И естественно, в этот самый момент в кровати началось шевеление, и сонный голос, зевая произнёс:  
— Нн… Какой мне сон хороший приснился! — Серёжа лежал и сладко потягивался.  
— И что же тебе снилось? — со вздохом спросил Эл, не особо интересуясь ответом — потому что раз сон закончился, в любом случае надо вставать.  
— Лёд!.. Океан льда, — мечтательно протянул Серёжа. — Я в нём плавал и даже ощущал мелкие льдинки своей кожей, — захихикал Сергей.  
— Так, — строго сказал Электроник, — я вижу, ты уже бодр и весел — иди занимайся! — всё же надо было призвать хозяина к порядку.  
— Ну Эл! Я ещё не выспался, мне надо полежать, а то умру сейчас! — ныл Серёжа.  
— Нет уж! Никаких отговорок, вставай давай, — Эл сдернул с Сыроежкина одеяло. — Хватить дурака валять! — прикрикнул на Серёжу гибрид.  
— Элек, успокойся, — примирительно сказал Сергей, — ты в последнее время совсем нервный стал. Голова ещё заболит или давление подскочит.  
— И из-за кого же я нервничаю, ты случайно не знаешь? — съязвил Эл. Он и вправду последнее время реагировал на Серёжу чересчур эмоционально. Даже задыхаться иногда начинал от волнения — времени у него всё меньше, а Серёжа и не думает браться за ум.  
— Ой, не бухти, — заворчал Серёжа, паралельно как гусеница окукливаясь в одеяле — теперь-то его не так-то просто вытряхнуть из любимой постельки!  
— Да что ж ты за человек такой!.. — Эл хотел ещё много всего высказать ленивому хозяину, но от возмущения все слова забыл.

А потом мир перед глазами Электроника внезапно покачнулся, пошёл трещинами и… погас. Звуки стихли и все остальные чувства разом выключились.

Очнулся Эл на Серёжиной кровати. Он лежал на подушках, заботливо укрытый одеялом, с мокрой тряпкой на лбу. Рядом сидел Серёжа, что-то быстро печатая на своём ноутбуке и одновременно разговаривая по телефону.

— Да, он пришёл в себя, — возбуждённо говорил в трубку Сергей, параллельно снимая с Эла бесполезную тряпку. — Да есть у меня документы! Я приеду через час, да… До свидания, — уже с раздражением буркнул неизвестному собеседнику Сыроежкин, сбросил вызов и стал набирать следующий номер. — Такси?

Электроник ещё плохо соображал, тяжело двигал конечностями и еле говорил, поэтому никакого сопротивления Серёже, практически на себе тащившего его к машине, не оказал. Только когда они выехали за пределы третьего транспортного кольца, Эл более менее пришёл в себя.

— Куда мы едем, Серёжа? — Эл рассеянно смотрел по сторонам, никаких догадок ему на ум не приходило.  
— К твоему создателю, — Серёжа явно злился, но на кого именно Эл не понимал.  
— Зачем? — удивился Электроник. — Ты… хочешь меня ему вернуть? — Эл и сам не верил в свои слова, но других версий у него не было.  
— Ты совсем сдурел?! — Сыроежкин аж взвился от такого абсурдного предположения. — Сказать такое! Это ж надо придумать!.. — потом утихомирив своё возмущение, уже мягче добавил: — Пусть скажет, что с тобой, и поможет.

На это Эл только тяжело вздохнул — помочь ему нельзя, и Серёжа это прекрасно знает. Что ж, возможно, услышать это от профессора лично хозяину и впрямь нужно самому. Так уж точно дойдёт.

Тем временем такси въехало на территорию коттеджного посёлка, сбавило скорость и петляя между заборами частного сектора, направлялось по искомому адресу. Нельзя сказать, что их не ждали — ворота открылись сразу, стоило Сергею назвать своё имя. Отпустив такси, Сыроежкин крепко взял уже уверенно держащегося на ногах Эла за руку и повел в сторону, куда указал им охранник.

Приусадебная территория профессорского жилища была большая — близнецы несколько минут шли до особняка Громова. По пути даже встретили других людей (Громов, по-видимому, жил с семьёй) маленькую худенькую женщину лет сорока на вид с большими круглыми очками на носу (жена или дочка (?) профессора, а может быть садовница, поливала клумбу). В отдалении в беседке сидела пара мужчин, они играли в шахматы. К ним-то и направились ребята

— Здравствуйте, вы — Виктор Иванович Громов? — громко спросил Сергей. Элек тут же шепнул ему на ухо, что это не он. Но раз уж вопрос задан, невежливо было уходить без ответа.  
— Нет, молодые люди, я не Виктор Иванович, он сейчас в лаборатории, — немолодой мужчина с длинным носом и грустными глазами оторвался от доски и внимательно рассматривал Элека и Серёжу.  
— Ну и парень! — второй мужчина, молодой человек лет двадцати пяти, спортивного телосложения и с широким открытым лицом аж присвистнул от восхищения, глядя на двойников. Но к кому относилось его высказывание было непонятно — выглядели мальчики совершенно одинаково, только одежда разная.  
— Ты чем вообще занимаешься, Мик? — повернулся к нему пожилой. — Флиртуешь с мальчиками у меня на глазах! За такое можно и ремня получить, малыш, — игриво, как показалось Серёже, сделал замечание «не профессор». — А вам, молодые люди, во-он в то здание, — махнул рукой мужчина в сторону отдельно стоящего одноэтажного домика. — Тебе шах, Мик, — обратился он уже к молодому, сверкнув золотым зубом в коварной улыбке, и Мик, тут же посерьёзнев, уставился на доску.

— А ты знаешь, что они тоже гибриды? — Эл выглядел озадаченным.  
— Кто? Те два мужика? Откуда ты знаешь? — удивился Серёжа.  
— Только молодой, — уточнил Эл, — и ещё женщина с клумбой. Я их чувствую. То есть мы чувствуем друг друга, — Эл впервые за долгое время улыбнулся. — Просто я никогда раньше с другими гибридными детьми не встречался.  
— А, так это ты «что за парень», — засмеялся Сергей.  
— Не знаю, — задумался Электроник, — может он тебя имел в виду — это ж ты меня близнецом сделал.

В переговорное устройство их даже не спросили, кто они и зачем — дверь сразу же открылась. Первый стресс от поездки прошёл и Электроник опять стал чувствовать себя плохо. Он двумя руками схватился за хозяина и лбом упёрся в Серёжино плечо. Его шатало, идти было больно. Медленно ребята стали проходить внутрь, пока не оказались в просторном помещении, очевидно, мастерской. У окна спиной к вошедшим стоял высокий седой человек и что-то мастерил. Вся комната была уставлена заготовками по виду фарфоровых кукол метровой длины. Примерно таких, как Эл, когда Серёжа впервые нашёл его на помойке рядом со своим домом.

— Здравствуйте! Вы — Виктор Иванович Громов? — громко обратился к мужчине Сыроежкин.

Мужчина, однако, не ответил, даже головы в их сторону не повернул. Серёжа, одновременно и возмущённый, и обескураженный этим невежливым отношением, несколько секунд помолчал, переваривая такую реакцию, вернее, её полное отсутствие, и повторил, тоже не очень любезно:

— Виктор Иванович? Я ведь к вам обращаюсь. Вы слышите меня?

«Может, он глухой? — подумал Серёжа. — А кто тогда со мной по телефону говорил?»

— Это ведь вы создатель гибридных детей? Пожалуйста, осмотрите его. Он внезапно упал в обморок. Может, он где-нибудь сломался или заболел? — на всякий случай Серёжа сразу изложил суть проблемы. Громов по-прежнему не реагировал и занимался своими делами.

Наконец профессор соизволил повернуться, внимательно посмотрел на вошедших, особенно на Серёжу, и с сомнением сказал:

— Где ты его достал? Это не то, что такой мальчик как ты может легко приобрести. Ты его украл?

Серёжа от возмущения даже воздухом подавился — подумать только, этот человек, который его совершенно не знает, обвиняет его в воровстве!

— Как вы можете так говорить?! Я же уже объяснял вам по телефону, что я законный владелец, и у меня есть свидетельство о собственности! И неважно сколько мне лет и какой доход у нашей семьи! — возмущению Сыроежкина не было предела. Сначала он хотел достать документ, но потом подумал — незачем, ещё услышит очередные глупые обвинения, например, в подделке.

Профессор всё также изучающе смотрел на близнецов. Никаких эмоций, кроме исследовательского интереса на его лице не было.

Электроник, которому вся идея с поездкой к Громову в принципе казалась неправильной, тем не менее решил высказаться, исключительно с целью заступиться за хозяина и опровергнуть несправедливые обвинения.

— Профессор, — Элек говорил спокойно, — Серёжа меня не украл. Это правда. Он нашёл меня на помойке и принёс к себе домой.  
— Знаешь что, Эл, — Серёжа взял Электроника за руку и потянул к двери, — мы уходим. Видно же — этот человек шарлатан и никакого отношения к созданию гибридов не имеет. Но Эл с места не сдвинулся, продолжая всё также смотреть на профессора.  
— Серёжа, постой. Это он. Понимаешь, я никогда не смогу забыть человека, создавшего меня.


	7. Принеси то, не знаю что

Профессор Громов подошёл вплотную к Электронику, ещё раз внимательно оглядел его и сказал:

— Сними свою одежду, — Электроник непонимающе взглянул на профессора, но выполнять его просьбу не спешил. — Ну же, мальчик мой, — в голосе Громова послышались ласковые нотки, а выражение лица заметно потеплело, — твой хозяин говорит, что ты плохо себя чувствуешь. Я должен осмотреть тебя.

Эл вопросительно посмотрел на Серёжу, получил в ответ утвердительный кивок головой, мол, надо так надо, и только после этого разделся.

Виктор Иванович отодвинул волосы за левым ухом Электроника, издал удивлённый возглас, потом сосредоточенно ощупал всё тело гибрида — то просто легко или с нажимом поглаживая его кожу, то разминая мышцы, то разгибая и сгибая конечности. Оттянул веки, изучив глаза, велел открыть рот и посветил фонариком горло, потом достал из ящика стола фонендоскоп и тонометр, послушал сердце и лёгкие, измерил давление.

— Одевайся, малыш, — тяжело вздохнул Громов и сам стал помогать надевать на Электроника водолазку. — Совсем замёрз, да? — профессор ещё раз провёл рукой по предплечью гибрида — тот весь был покрыт гусиной кожей.  
— Да…  
— Двигаться больно, тело ломит?  
— Да…

Громов осторожно усадил Эла в стоящее неподалёку большое кресло, а Серёжа стал натягивать на него штаны — согнуться самому у Элека не получалось.

— Ну, что я могу сказать, — печально произнёс Виктор Иванович, обращаясь к Серёже. — Вы, молодой человек, — профессор решил перейти с хозяином гибрида на «вы», — владелец модели 0001 — она одна из самых старых, первая, выпущенная в продажу и единственная, о судьбе которой мне до сих пор ничего не было известно. К моему большому сожалению, все его суставы полностью износились, кожа, хоть и выглядит полностью как человеческая, начинает терять чувствительность. Он умирает, и с этим ничего нельзя поделать. А экземпляр поистине интересный — настолько интегрирован в своего хозяина, что полностью копировал его облик. Я, признаться, впервые сталкиваюсь с подобным. Особенно интересно, что сейчас представляют его внутренние органы, — профессор ещё раз бросил взгляд куда-то на область живота Электроника. — Я его вскрою, — сказал он задумчиво, — и посмотрю…  
— Что-о?! — завопил Серёжа, тут же метнувшись к креслу, вжавшись в которое сидел ошарашенный Электроник, и загородил его собой от Громова. — Что это ещё за идиотские шутки? Вскроет он! Вивисектор! — орал на учёного Сыроежкин.

Профессор на эти вопли отреагировал слабо — вяло изобразил фейспалм, с шумом выдохнул и, наконец, когда Серёжа немного отошёл от праведного гнева, спросил:

— Успокоились, молодой человек? Сможете теперь меня выслушать и, главное, понять, что я вам говорю? — выражение лица Громова при этом было такое, что всякому стало бы ясно — на разумность собеседника он надежд не питает.

Серёжа зло посмотрел на него исподлобья и медленно кивнул:

— Пожалуйста, без шуток, Виктор Иванович, — строго сказал профессору Сыроежкин. — Я привёз сюда Эла, чтобы вы его починили или вылечили, а не…  
— Его уже не починить и не вылечить, — перебил Серёжу Громов.  
— Виктор Иванович! — опять повысил голос Сыроежкин. — Вы его сделали, так почему же вы отказываетесь его починить?!  
— Это невозможно, — спокойно ответил Громов.  
— Почему? — Серёжа уже не столько злился на несговорчивого профессора, сколько от отчаяния готов был сорваться истерику.  
— Серёжа, вас ведь так зовут? Так вот, Серёжа, вы, как законный владелец гибридного ребёнка, должны знать: гибрид — не машина и не кукла. С ним не будет всё в порядке, если просто заменить одну деталь другой. И он не обладает сходной с человеческой биологией, поэтому его нельзя вылечить, — с этими словами профессор достал из стола скальпель, какую-то мелкую посудину и моток бинта. — Смотрите сами.

Эл даже не шолохнулся — как зачарованный он смотрел на создателя, который подошёл к нему, задрал рукав водолазки и провёл лезвием по внутренней стороне предплечья. В посудину закапала кровь.

— Вы что творите?! — ужаснулся Серёжа. — Ему же больно! — он попытался отобрать у Громова скальпель, но тот лишь отвёл руку в сторону и снисходительно посмотрел на Сыроежкина. Потом обернулся к Электронику:  
— Тебе больно от надреза, Элек?  
— Нет… — Эл выглядел растерянным и, судя по всему, ему действительно не было больно.  
— Я ведь говорил, Серёжа, Электроник теряет чувствительность, — устало пояснил профессор. — Это неизбежный процесс угасания. Держи, — Громов опять перешёл на «ты» — ибо ему окончательно стало ясно, что хозяин его изобретения — всего лишь неразумный ребёнок, и протянул Серёже ёмкость с кровью гибрида. — Понюхай.

Сыроежкин с опаской взял посудину из рук профессора, осторожно поднёс её к своему носу и вдохнул. «Только бы Эл не заметил, что мне противно!» — пронеслось у него в голове — кровь пахла тухлятиной. Эл по-прежнему сидел в кресле, виновато смотрел на своего хозяина и молчал. Серёжа вернул миску Громову, а сам подошёл к Электронику, присел на подлокотник, обнял гибрида и поцеловал в макушку:

— Не бойся Элек, я с тобой.

— Проблема не в болезнях и поломках, Серёжа. Не в программе, которая запустила весь процесс интеграции с биологическим объектом, то есть с тобой. Дело в сроке службы. Он истёк. Гибридный ребёнок — живой организм и сейчас он просто загнивает изнутри. Процесс необратим.  
— Что? Как это «загнивает»? Я не понимаю, — голос у Серёжи дрожал. — Вы опять шутите, да? Как со вскрытием?  
— Глупый ребёнок, — со смесью жалости и некоторой брезгливости сказал Громов. — Я совершенно серьёзен. Я обязательно его вскрою, но естественно, не пока он жив. Тело Электроника причиняет ему только страдания — то, что разлагается в самой своей основе, не восстановить.  
— Почините его, — глотая слёзы, — сказал Сыроежкин. Слова о загнивании живого организма он отказывался принимать — пусть для него Эл всегда был человеком, но раз человек смертен, то теперь Эл — кукла. Робот. А их уже можно чинить. — Я смогу заплатить. Мне всего лишь понадобится рассрочка на несколько лет, но я всё равно заплачу. С процентами. Сколько это будет стоить?  
— Сколько стоить?

Профессор задумался, а Серёжа воспрял духом — раз Громов ударился в подсчёты, значит не так всё просто с этим сроком службы, ему просто лень возиться! Но главное — у Эла есть шанс!

— Около пяти миллионов, — выдал наконец профессор.  
— Ч-то?.. — опешил Серёжа. Он догадывался, что сумма будет большая, но чтобы вот так… — Это же… Да наша квартира почти столько стоит!  
— Тем не менее, люди покупают квартиры, и, заметь, большинство из них далеко не богачи, — пожал плечами Виктор Иванович. — Впрочем, если ты готов выплатить мне такую сумму лет, скажем, за десять, то почему бы тебе не купить нового гибрида? Сейчас я выпустил новую серию. В отличие от нулевых гибридов, трёх тысячные модели гораздо проще в эксплуатации — с ними несложно общаться, они быстрее и легче интегрируются.  
— Я не хочу нового! — твёрдо сказал Сыроежкин, со всей силы прижимая к себе Электроника, который тоже вцепился в его руку. — Вы что, не понимаете? Мне нужен только Эл! Только с ним я счастлив! От вас требуется всего лишь починить его, к тому же — за огромные деньги! В чём проблема, профессор? — Сыроежкин отпустил Электроника, соскочил с кресла и вплотную подошёл к Громову. — Зачем вы мне пытаетесь втюхать другого гибрида? Или вам не по силам ремонт? — от злости на упрямого учёного Сыроежкин готов уже был его стукнуть. Он стоял, сжимая кулаки и в упор смотрел на профессора.  
— Боже! Современная молодёжь напрочь лишена манер и не имеет никакого уважения к старшим, — покачал головой Виктор Иванович, а затем просто отвернулся от Серёжи и пошел обратно к своему рабочему столу — продолжать работать над новыми заготовками.  
— Постойте, Виктор Иванович, — Серёжа сменил тон — он уже не злился, только просил. — Меня устраивает сумма, я согласен на любые условия, только почините его, прошу вас! Если есть ещё что-то, что я смогу сделать, только скажите! Кроме Эла я не приму никого.  
— Хорошо, хорошо, я тебя понял, — смягчился профессор Громов. — Одних финансовых затрат действительно мало. С тебя ещё «лунная капелька».  
— Лунная капелька? — Сыроежкин совсем растерялся. Уж не издевается ли над ним сумасшедший учёный (а в здравом рассудке Громова за последние полчаса Серёжа несколько усомнился)?  
— Это название артефакта, как владелец гибрида ты должен о нём знать, — в голосе Громова слышалось явное удивление, мол, хозяин не в курсе очевидных вещей относительно своего гибрида, а ещё что-то требует. — «Капля», принадлежащая твоему гибридному ребёнку, захоронена здесь недалеко, между церковью и Большой Медведицей. Такие вещи должны лежать в земле, в наиболее благоприятном с точки зрения геомагнитных полей месте. Это своего рода кнопка перезагрузки гибрида, и найти её должен сам владелец. Иначе всё бессмысленно. Принесёшь её — я добавлю её в восстанавливающий раствор. Тогда хотя бы у нас появится шанс, что всё получится.  
— Х-хорошо… — согласился Серёжа. — Но как хоть выглядит эта «лунная капелька»?  
— Понятия не имею, — пожал плечами Громов. — Изначально это был кусок био-фарфора, из которого сделан твой Эл. Но, как ты знаешь, он имеет свойство меняться под воздействием информационного поля хозяина. В данном случае его хозяин — сама природа, и что уж она сотворила с «лунной капелькой», мне неизвестно. Единственное, могу сказать, она должна быть чем-то похожа на каплю и на Луну. Собственно, их так потому и называют, эти артефакты.  
— Я принесу её, — сказал Серёжа. — Только дождитесь.  
— Я-то что, мне спешить некуда, — решил внести ясность профессор, — но вот Электроник больше недели точно не протянет. Имей ввиду. Эй! Лопата в сарае, спроси Машу, — крикнул Виктор Иванович вслед убегающему Сыроежкину. — Проголодаешься — приходи!

***

Машей оказалась та самая «женщина с клумбами», в которой Электроник признал гибридного ребёнка. «Ассистентка профессора Громова», — представилась она. Потом проводила Серёжу к сараю, где хранился садовый инвентарь, выдала лопату и даже показала, где находится единственная в округе церковь. Саму церквуху Серёжа нашёл быстро — она стояла прямо на берегу озера, но вот где копать, оставалось загадкой. Большой Медведицы видно не было — ещё слишком рано. Единственное, чему обрадовался Серёжа, так это тому, что живут они в Москве, а не, скажем, в Питере или Мурманске — иначе из-за белых ночей и перманентной облачности никаких звёзд в ближайшее время он вообще бы не увидел.

Пока находился в вынужденном простое, Сыроежкин решил написать родителям, чтоб сегодня его не ждали — с Элом беда, и они задержатся у профессора на несколько дней. Затем прошерстил интернет на предмет этих самых лунных капель применительно к гибридным детям. Ничего не нашёл, разве что увидел как выглядит лунный камень, разновидность полевого шпата. С горя стал рассуждать логически — раз «капелька», значит штука маленькая, должна в руке помещаться. Но не совсем крохотная, иначе найти её вообще невозможно. И без острых краёв — капли жидкости образуются за счёт её поверхностного натяжения, следовательно, гладкие. «Похожа на Луну» — наверное, речь о цвете. Желтоватый? Беловатый?

С трудом дождавшись темноты, Серёжа принялся вглядываться в звёздное небо. Облаков так и не появилось, и Сыроежкин, в отличие от большинства сограждан, жаждавших, чтоб проклятая жара сменилась поскорее дождями, возблагодарил всех известных ему богов — семизвёздочный ковш нашелся без труда.

«Между церковью и Большой Медведицей», вопреки Серёжиным опасениям, оказалось не тоже самое, что «от забора до обеда» — место находилось приблизительно посередине песчаного пляжа у озера. И Серёжа принялся за дело. Землекопные работы для непривычного к физическому труду горожанина были занятием, мягко говоря, нелёгким — уже через час руки у Сыроежкина покрылись водяными мозолями, а спину нещадно ломило. Результатов, естественно, никаких. «Чёрт! Я же ведь не знаю, на какой глубине она закрыта! Ладно, спрошу утром у этого чокнутого, а то сейчас он меня ещё и не пустит, чего доброго…» — сетовал на свою непредусмотрительность Сыроежкин. «Эх, всего неделя, — думал, отбрасывая в сторону очередную лопату песка, Серёжа, — ты, главное, потерпи, Эл, я её найду. Обязательно!» Остановился передохнуть — приличная такая траншея получилась, ему по колено. Вроде бы он внимательно просматривал отвал, но нигде ничего, хотя бы отдалённо напоминающего лунную каплю, не видел. И Серёжа стал копать дальше.

***

— Даже не попрощался… — Электроник так и сидел в своём кресле, не в силах отвести взгляда от двери, за которой недавно скрылся Серёжа.  
— Не переживай, мой мальчик, — профессор Громов ласково погладил Элека по волосам и улыбнулся, — просто он уверен, что скоро вернётся.  
— Вы думаете, он вернётся? — с надеждой посмотрел на Виктора Ивановича Эл.  
— Очень похоже на то, малыш. Но… ты понимаешь, что шансы твои невелики, даже если он что-то и найдёт? Я не хочу давать тебе ложную надежду…  
— Понимаю, профессор, — кивнул Эл.  
— Пойдём, Элек, здесь даже прилечь негде, а тебе надо отдохнуть, — Громов помог Электронику подняться и отвёл в дом, в свою комнату, и устроил его на большой кровати. — Полежи тут, Маша будет тебя навещать, принесёт ужин. А мне надо идти — работа.

Ужин Электроник проспал. Поднос с едой стоял на прикроватной тумбочке, в комнате Эл был по-прежнему один. «Я умру со дня на день, а с Серёжей так и не попрощаюсь», — Эл с тоской посмотрел в окно — уже совсем стемнело. Кое-как поднявшись на ноги, он, держась за стенки стал спускаться вниз.

— Элек, ты проснулся? — на первом этаже рядом с камином расположилась вся семья: профессор с Машей, пожилой мужчина, игравший днём в шахматы со своим молодым спутником, и, собсенно, сам этот молодой человек. Увидев спускающегося Эла, профессор тут же отставил в сторону чашку с чаем, который пил, и подбежал к Электронику.  
— Я к Серёже пойду, — сказал Эл. — А то мало ли что… ну, вдруг он не успеет до того, как… Это ведь рядом, да?  
— Элек ты не дойдёшь, — покачал головой профессор.  
— Зато доедет, — подал голос молодой человек, Мик, как запомнил имя второго гибрида Электроник. — Эй, парень, если я тебя на байк посажу, не свалишься?  
— Не свалюсь. Только я хотел бы один… — прощаться с хозяином при свидетелях Элу очень не хотелось.  
— Не вопрос, парень. Припаркуюсь в лесочке и подожду, так что ни вы меня, ни я вас не увижу, — заверил Мик.

Электроник впервые в жизни ехал на мотоцикле. Если бы он не так плохо себя чувствовал, поездка определённо вызвала бы у него восторг, и он даже попытался бы уговорить Мика пустить его за руль и поучить кататься. Но обстоятельства были таковы, что о подобном не могло быть и речи — все силы Элека уходили на то, чтобы крепко держаться за водителя. Максимум, что он мог себе позволить — разглядывать окрестности сквозь темень ближнего Подмосковья. Приехали они быстро. Урри, как и обещал, припарковался на просёлочной дороге в реденьком лесочке недалеко от озера. Но Электроника просто так к пляжу не отпустил — сначала нашёл ему прочную палку, на которую тот смог бы опираться при ходьбе. «Держи, будешь как джентльмен с тростью», — Мик вручил самодельный посох Элу, присел на пенёк неподалёку и уткнулся в свой телефон: «Буду тебя здесь ждать. Ну, давай!»

Эл поблагодарил Урри, взял палку и медленно побрёл к пляжу — ходить стало ещё больнее, чем днём. Серёжу он увидел сразу — сгорбленная фигурка с лопатой копошилась в песке, уже издали сверкая налобным фонариком. Фонарь этот тоже нашёлся у запасливой Маши — к счастью для Сыроежкина она поинтересовалась что, где, когда и как он собирается выкапывать, и сама предложила мальчику это нехитрое приспособление.

Сергей так был поглощён своим занятием, что приближение своего двойника даже не заметил. Эл постоял немного рядом, а потом присел на небольшой валун, торчащий из песка. Настолько собранным и сосредоточенным Элу хозяина видеть ещё не доводилось. Жаль только, что напрасно Серёжа трудится.

— Ты зря так беспокоишься об этом, Серёжа, — не выдержал наконец Электроник. Серёжа вздрогнул и обернулся.  
— Эл… Ну зачем ты пришёл? Тебе лежать надо, а не напрягаться почём зря, — с досадой сказал Серёжа. — Я бы утром всё равно зашёл, проведал бы тебя.  
— Серёж… Я хотел сказать, что… умру. Это очевидно. Тебе просто надо смириться с этим фактом и не загоняться попусту.

Сыроежкин на это только недовольно рыкнул и продолжил копать. Эл опять подивился удивительной перемене в близнеце — таким энергичным и целеустремлённым он Серёжу никогда не видел.

— Серёжа. Ну вот на что ты время и силы тратишь? — с горечью обратился к хозяину Эл. — У тебя экзамены на носу. Как ты их сдавать собираешься? Ладно, надеюсь в десятый класс ты всё же попадёшь. Но даже, если нет, где-то тебе учиться дальше всё равно придётся. А при твоём отношении… Попроси хотя бы родителей нанять тебе репетиторов, они могут это себе позволить.  
— Да замолчи ты, Эл, слушать этот бред не хочу! Какие ещё репетиторы?! Ты будешь моим репетитором, понял? Ты! Бля-а! — Серёжа выронил лопату и приложил ладонь к губам.  
— Что случилось? — забеспокоился Эл и поковылял к Сергею.  
— Ничего, — буркнул Сырежкин, зализывая пострадавшую руку.  
— Ну вот, мозоль сорвал, — Эл стал рыться в карманах в поисках чистого носового платка. — Потому что делаешь то, к чему не привык. Да ещё лопату неправильно держишь, — он кое-как перемотал пострадавшее место.  
— Спасибо, Эл, но, пожалуйста, иди домой! В смысле, к профессору иди! Нечего тебе здесь делать, — злился Серёжа.  
— Я не могу просто сидеть и ничего не делать, когда ты тут убиваешься. Давай, я тебе помогу.  
— Эл, я не нуждаюсь в твоей помощи! — рычал не него Серёжа.  
— Это заметно, — упорствовал Электроник.  
— Эл, ты плохо слышишь? Не надо мне помогать! — Элек, однако, Серёжины слова проигнорировал и потянулся за лежащей на земле лопатой.  
— Совсем охренел! — прикрикнул на гибрида Сыроежкин и с силой оттолкнул его. — Сиди и не шевелись, раз уж тебе дома не спится!  
— Мм… — Элетроник согнулся в три погибели, всё тело прошила острая боль. — Серёжа… ты же вроде как для меня… стараешься, а сам… больно же…  
— Эл, пойми, — Сергей опустился рядом с Элеком и обнял его, — я должен сделать это сам. Сам, понимаешь? Иначе всё бесполезно, — в глазах стояли слёзы, от прежней злости не осталось и следа.

Серёжино дыхание, запах его тела, его тепло, прикосновения… от близости любимого кружилась голова, боль отступила, и Эл, схватившись за Серёжину рубашку ещё ближе притянул его к себе. И наконец сделал то, о чём последние годы мог только мечтать — он поцеловал его. В губы. Серёжа судорожно всхлипнул, буквально до хруста сжал Эла в своих объятиях и стал жадно целовать. А потом резко отстранился.

— Эл, — тяжело дыша, сказал Сыроежкин. — Если я не найду эту чёртову каплю, я потеряю тебя! А я не могу тебя потерять!.. Мне надо искать дальше, — он встал с земли, отряхнулся, а потом стал отряхивать и одежду Электроника. — Я тебя испачкал. Давай, я провожу тебя к дому профессора, а потом вернусь сюда. Время… уходит.  
— Серёж… меня тут Мик ждёт, он привёз меня.  
— Хорошо, иди к нему, а мне пора, — он развернулся поправил платок на руке, подобрал лопату и пошёл искать «лунную капельку» дальше.

— Ну что, Электроник, поехали? — Мик широко улыбнулся своему собрату, проверил крепко ли тот держится и завёл мотор.

На обратном пути Элек по сторонам не смотрел, перед глазами у него стоял близнец. «Я не могу потерять тебя!» — в отчаянии говорил Серёжа. «Я всегда буду с тобой, — мысленно отвечал ему Эл. — Не знаю как, в каком виде, но мы будем вместе. Даже когда ты забудешь меня…»

А Мик Урри, который вопреки своим заверением прекрасно видел и слышал всю сцену на пляже, думал, что пожалуй это хорошо, что его хозяин немолод. До этого Урри всё переживал, что его Шеф умрёт раньше него, и он будет страдать. А теперь понял, что такие мысли уж очень эгоистичны — Александр Сергеевич привязан к нему не меньше. Может даже больше — ведь это его любовь и забота оживили Мика и сделали его тем, кем он является сейчас. Перенести смерть своего гибрида Шеф совершенно точно не смог бы.


	8. Прости меня, моя любовь

— Ну что, твой Серёжа там всё ещё копает? — профессор Громов устроил вернувшегося Электроника на диване в гостиной, принёс ему чай и кусок пирога, который к ужину испекла Маша.

Все остальные давно уже разошлись спать, даже Урри, доставив Элека до места, сразу распрощался и, зевая, пошёл проведывать Шефа — тот без Мика вряд-ли уснёт.

— Копает, — тяжело вздохнул Эл и глотнул горячего чая. Пирог он сразу отодвинул — аппетита не было совершенно. — А меня он прогнал. Сказал, что сам должен всё сделать. Боится не успеть… Профессор, а эта «лунная капелька», она действительно существует?  
— Наверное, — пожал плечами Громов.  
— В самом деле?  
— Точно на этот вопрос сможет ответить только твой хозяин. Если её найдёт. А если нет — доказать отсутствие чего-либо невозможно по определению, — достаточно равнодушно ответил профессор. А потом подсел к Электронику на диван, взял его за руку и, глядя в глаза, серьёзно сказал: — Малыш, я ведь не сказал вам с Серёжей, что если он найдёт эту каплю, то ты обязательно поправишься. Серёжа сам вбил себе это в голову, но ты, я надеюсь, понимаешь, что шансы ничтожны?  
— Да, Виктор Иванович… Просто… Серёжа, он такой… такой несобранный, несерьёзный. Ничего сам до конца доделать не может. А ему же ещё учиться, профессию получать. Работать… У таких людей, как правило, карьера не складывается, если им никто не помогает. А Серёжа сам не понимает насколько важно быть серьезным и ответственным. Ему бы всё гулять да развлекаться. И способностей у него по большому счёту особых нет. Я очень беспокоюсь за него.  
— Элек, ты говорил, что твой хозяин нашёл тебя и принёс домой, — Громов решил перевести разговор немного на другую тему — судьба его первого серийного гибрида была интересна профессору куда больше Серёжиной. — Значит, тебя выбросили?  
— Да, профессор. Два раза. Хотя, если считать и Серёжиных родителей, то всего меня выбрасывали пять раз.  
— Хм… «Подари любовь гибридному ребёнку и ты сможешь контролировать его развитие» — таков наш рекламный слоган, — профессор задумчиво ходил по гостиной большими шагами и время от времени поглядывал на Эла. — А в действительности это гораздо сложнее, чем растить настоящего ребёнка. Особенно, когда дело касается первых моделей вроде тебя.  
— Наверное, из-за сложного ухода меня и выбросили на помойку первые два владельца. Они совсем меня не любили, — Эл устал сидеть в одной позе и попытался встать. Было больно и тяжело. Чтобы немного отвлечься от неприятных ощущений, он продолжил вспоминать. — А потом меня нашёл Серёжа и забрал к себе.  
— Серёжа знал, что ты гибридный ребёнок?  
— Нет. Ни он, ни его родители и не подозревали об этом. Считали меня обычной куклой. Собственно, поэтому Серёжина мама и хотела от меня избавиться — грязная и слишком реалистичная кукла с помойки. Следующие три раза на помойку меня выставляли родители Серёжи. Пока его рядом не было. Я их не виню, они действительно не знали, что я живой, и позже изменили своё отношение ко мне. Но как же мне тогда было плохо! В сто раз хуже, чем за все предыдущие годы. Потому что меня не просто выбрасывали, меня разлучали с Серёжей. Без него мне и жить не хотелось. Не знаю уж, почему он так прикипел ко мне, но и Серёже без меня было плохо — каждый раз он находил меня на этой помойке и тащил домой. Говорил, что ему нужен только я и только со мной он будет счастлив. А в последний раз даже в большой мусорный контейнер залез, искал меня. В итоге нас обоих мусорщик спас. Он, кстати, про гибридных детей Серёжиной семье и рассказал.  
— Невероятно! — Громов внимательно смотрел на своё создание. Он даже и не предполагал, какая, оказывается, трудная судьба у его первой серийной модели. — А сколько тогда было лет твоему хозяину? Когда он нашёл тебя.  
— Восемь.  
— А вот это удивительно вдвойне, — почесал затылок Громов. — Твой Серёжа не так прост, как кажется — настолько это странное и нехарактерное для такого маленького ребёнка поведение.  
— Серёжа на самом деле удивительный, — серьёзно заметил Эл. Только без меня ему трудно будет. А где моя палка? — Электронику всё же захотелось встать, но без поддержки у него никак не получалось.  
— Палка? Какая палка? — не понял профессор.  
— Чтобы ходить. Мик сделал её, чтобы я мог сам дойти от дороги до пляжа.  
— Ах, вот оно что! А я-то не понял сразу, зачем он её притащил, — Громов взял деревянный посох, который, вернувшийся с Электроником Урри пристроил возле камина. — Держи.  
— Спасибо, — Элек встал, тяжело опираясь на эту «трость как у джентльмена», и кривясь от боли, сделал несколько шагов по комнате.  
— Да… — Виктор Иванович с жалостью посмотрел на своё творение и вдруг сказал: — Теперь понятно, что тебя погубило так рано и почему разрушились суставы. Ты слишком долго был в состоянии куклы. Материал, если не происходит быстрой трансформации, начинает постепенно разрушаться. Даже консервирующий состав не спасает. А в твоём случае до встречи с Серёжей прошло более пяти лет.  
— И после того, как меня забрал Серёжа, прошло пять лет, прежде чем я стал похож на человека и научился ходить. И ещё полтора года мне понадобилось, чтобы начать говорить, — добавил Элек. — И всё это время Серёжа заботился обо мне, словно я и впрямь был его ребёнком. Серёжа… слишком много для меня значит… — Эл сделал ещё несколько шагов, по его вискам струился пот, ноги дрожали.

Увы, он слишком далеко отошёл от дивана и теперь мог упасть прямо на пол. К счастью, профессор подоспел вовремя и подхватил гибрида, не дав ему свалиться.

— Боюсь, что самостоятельные перемещения для тебя закончились, Элек, — Громов усадил гибрида обратно на диван, и на этот раз обложил Эла со всех сторон подушками, для удобства. — И на счёт недели я явно ошибся — всё закончится гораздо раньше. Боюсь, счёт идёт на часы.  
— Серёжа… — всхлипнул Эл. — Он будет страдать… А мне из-за этого больно, — прижал свою руку к груди, как будто у него и в самом деле что-то болело в области сердца.  
— С этим надо просто смириться, — вздохнул профессор. — Элек, мальчик мой, подумай о том, что ты всё-таки создан искусственно. Ты не человек, то, что ты принимаешь за чувства и мысли, во многом результат работы программы, настроенной на моговую активность твоего хозяина.  
— Результат работы программы? — недоверчиво переспросил Эл. — Привязанность? Любовь? Эти чувства со мной с тех пор, как я стал жить у Серёжи. И это точно не программа, это и есть я сам! Точнее, никакого другого меня помимо этого не существует…  
— Это обманчивое впечатление, что есть какой-то «ты», и у тебя есть чувства, мысли и так далее. Просто поверь мне, Элек, — Громов ласково погладил гибрида по руке. — Ты во многом робот.  
— Что ж, — не стал спорить Электроник, — тогда и люди точно такие же роботы как и я. Просто с другим механизмом — полностью биологическим. Их мысли и чувства тоже результат программы, даже алгоритм тот же — получать удовольствие, избегать боли, быть равнодушным к нейтральным ощущениям. Я не вижу разницы между нами. Только тело. И это тело, — Электроник оглядел себя, — голос, это сердце… Всё это благодаря Серёже. Он создал меня. Моя жизнь принадлежит ему…

Эта эмоциональная речь очень утомила Элека, он почувствовал себя полностью обессиленным. Громов больше возражать не стал, только в который раз тяжело вздохнул и помог гибриду принять лежачее положение.

— Мне… мне хуже, профессор, — через некоторое время с трудом произнёс Эл.

Постепенно стало тяжело дышать, звуки теперь доносились до Эла как через слой ваты, а окружающая обстановка виделась словно сквозь туман.

— Элек, потерпи немного, — Громов говорил ласково, но вёл себя странно. Сходил куда-то, принёс какую-то маленькую пластиковую коробочку, больше похожую на флэшку, и большой шприц с непонятным раствором. Затем повернул голову Электроника и сделал укол в основание черепа. Эл заскулил от боли, но даже не дёрнулся. — Ну как, немного лучше, да? — спросил Виктор Иванович.  
— Да… но…  
— А теперь ещё немного потерпи, хорошо? — не дал ему договорить Громов и, достав из кармана скальпель, сделал небольшой надрез рядом с местом укола. — И последний раз, больше я тебя мучить не буду, — с этими словами профессор подсоединил «флешку» через открывшийся разъём к голове Электроника. — Всё, теперь всё, отдыхай.

— Профессор… я… мне… Позвонить… Серёже… Я не успею… — Электроник с трудом нащупал в кармане свой телефон, но пальцы отказывались слушаться его. Он так и не попрощался с хозяином.

Виктор Иванович взял телефон из рук гибрида и набрал номер Сыроежкина.

— Боюсь, время вышло, Серёжа.  
— Что? Как? Неделя же?! — вопили в трубке. — Он жив?  
— Пока да. Думаю, пара-тройка часов — это максимум, что у него есть. Если хочешь успеть попрощаться — приходи.  
— Нет! То есть да, да! Я приду, сейчас буду.

— Думаю, минут через пятнадцать он будет уже здесь, — посмотрел на часы Громов. — Не переживай, Элек. И ничего не бойся.  
— Я и не боюсь, профессор, — Эл почувствовал себя несколько лучше — прошла одышка, зрение и слух опять были в норме. У него даже появились силы. Наверное, это был результат действия инъекции, а может, скорая встреча с Серёжей вернула его к жизни. — Я не боюсь смерти, хотя и волнуюсь, да. Но больше всего я беспокоюсь за Серёжу. Не уверен, что он сможет позаботиться о себе, когда меня не станет. Его родители считают своего сына вполне взрослым и самостоятельным, а это обманчивое впечатление. Они не сильно интересуются его делами. Друзья — это друзья, собственные интересы для них всегда будут на первом месте, что вполне естественно. Последнее время, с тех пор как я стал полноценным… — тут Элек на секунду задумался, какое слово подобрать, но потом всё-таки сказал, — полноценным человеком, я всё время помогал ему, подсказывал, поддерживал и просто был рядом. И уберёг от многих ошибок. А теперь что будет? Серёжа наивен, вечно всё забывает, потому что склонен витать в облаках, он не особо умный, если говорить начистоту. Никаких таких талантов не имеет. Да и хорошие манеры привить ему так и не удалось, а это осложняет общение с людьми. Но… — Электроник глубоко вдохнул, вытер дрожащей рукой глаза, на которые, как он ни старался сдерживаться, всё время наворачивались слёзы, — но он самый добрый из всех, кого я только встречал. И он заботится обо мне больше, чем кто-либо в этом мире. Я… — от переживаний горло Элека сдавил спазм, и он почти шёпотом сказал: — Я люблю его…

— Эл! — в эту минуту в комнату ворвался Сыроежкин. От быстрого бега он совсем взмок и тяжело дышал. — Эл! — не обращая внимания на сидящего неподалёку профессора, Сергей рухнул на колени перед диваном, но котором лежал его умирающий друг, крепко обнял Электроника и разрыдался. — Эл!.. Прости… Эл! — сквозь всхлипы и слёзы говорил Серёжа. — Я не смог её найти… Не успел… Я очень старался, но не смог найти. Прости меня, Эл!.. — перемотанными платком и какими-то тряпками, через которые проступала кровь, ладонями, он судорожно гладил плечи и руки своего близнеца, прижимался лицом к мокрой от своих слёз водолозке и повторял: — Мне жаль, мне так жаль, Эл!.. Я ненавижу себя, ненавижу… Я действительно бесполезный человек, я так ненавижу себя! Почему у меня ничего никогда не получается? Почему я ничего не могу для тебя сделать?.. Эл, я ведь так люблю тебя…

Электроник только слабо обнял своего хозяина и легко поглаживал его по спине — на большее сил не было. Даже говорить не получалось — Эла тоже душили слезы.

***

Виктор Иванович Громов вышел из гостиной почти сразу, как Серёжа начал причитать на груди у своего двойника о собственной никчёмности. Пошёл профессор прямиком в свой кабинет, который находился за стенкой от помещения, где в режиме реального времени разворачивалась драма двух близнецов — человека и гибридного ребёнка, и наблюдать которую Громов мог не вставая из-за компьютера — на один из мониторов выводились изображения с камер видеонаблюдения всего дома. Профессор развернул на весь экран окошко с гостиной, включил звук и принялся за работу.

Первый раз ему представилась возможность провести такой эксперимент — до встречи с Серёжей Сыроежкиным и речи не могло быть о том, чтобы заставлять хозяев умирающих гибридов, немолодых и очень состоятельных людей, везти своих питомцев сюда, в лабораторию, давать этим уважаемым людям нелепые задания, которые невозможно выполнить, доводить до отчаяния, требовать «жертв». Все эти действия необходимы для всплеска психической активности хозяина, повышенного «выброса» его любви и привязанности, который может дать призрачный шанс удержать сознание гибрида в загнивающем теле, а после, при помощи специальных электронных устройств, перенести его в новый кусок «фарфора». Именно этим переносом и занимался сейчас Виктор Иванович, настроив радиоканал электронного носителя, привязанного к новой кукле-заготовке, на приём сигнала от передатчика, воткнутого в разъём в голове Электроника. Если Серёжиных любви и страданий хватит, то они дадут толчок к началу новой жизни Электроника в другом теле, которое должно стать копией предыдущего. Тогда эксперимент можно будет считать успешным и, основываясь на его результатах, развивать бизнес дальше. Ведь не исключено, что будут ещё клиенты, которые подобно Серёже, согласятся идти на жертвы ради привязанности к своему гибриду.

Если же эксперимент не удастся, что ж… единственный убыток, который понесёт Громов — одна испорченная заготовка. Не смертельно.

Другая проблема, которая последние годы заботила пожилого профессора, была в том, что своё детище, дело всей его жизни — производство гибридов, некому было передать. Они с Сашкой ещё бодры и полны сил, но это не надолго, их век по большому счёту подходит к концу. Маша и Мик после смерти своих хозяев вряд-ли долго протянут (печальные примеры скорой кончины осиротевших гибридов были не редкостью). Да и не могут гибридные дети владеть производством, не тот правовой статус у них, а уж изготавливать кукол и подавно — для этого нужен человек.

Естественно, купить патент на производство желающие были. Но ничего у них не получалось — как показала практика, делать гибридных детей мог только человек, сам способный оживить гибрида. В противном случае заготовки со всей встроенной в них электроникой так и оставались обычными куклами. Так что мастеров было по прежнему двое — сам Виктор Иванович и его друг, партнёр по бизнесу и фактически член семьи, Сашка Светловидов. У того вообще оказалась лёгкая рука, гибриды его изготовления легко и быстро проходили процесс интеграции со своими хозяевами. Сашка их, что называется, штамповал, как на конвейере. За что и получил от друга Витьки прозвище Саша «Штамп», которое, впрочем, с подачи Мика, любившего красивые иностранные слова, быстро трансформировалось в «Стамп». И очень скоро Сашка перестал вообще откликаться на что-либо, кроме Стампа. Ну, ещё Урри в качестве исключения дозволялось называть его Шефом.

Пока процесс переноса сознания шёл полным ходом и не требовал постороннего вмешательства, профессор предавался размышлениям о своей семье. Порадовавшись очередной раз за Сашку Стампа и его любимого Урри, Громов обратил свои мысли к собственной второй половинке.

Маша выглядела на сорок с небольшим, хотя от момента создания ей было меньше двадцати лет. Просто именно столько было бы сейчас покойной Марии Петровне Канарейкиной — первой любови Вити Громова. Когда-то убеждённый холостяк и сердцеед преподавал высшую математику в одном из столичных ВУЗов. И угораздило его влюбиться в свою студентку, первокурсницу Машу, вышка которой не давалась до такой степени, что перспектива вылететь из института была для неё более чем реальна. Витя тогда на совершенно бескорыстной основе взялся натаскивать частным образом симпатичную ему девушку по всем трём видам математик, которые были у Маши на курсе, и в процессе своего репетиторства совсем потерял голову. Самое интересное, что Маша испытывала к молодому красивому преподавателю исключительно дружеские чувства и ни разу не дала повода надеяться на нечто большее. За каждое занятие исправно платила и не хотела даже слышать отказов Вити брать деньги. А дело было в том, что у Маши был парень — Сеня Татаринов, которого все ребята звали Таратар. Он был однокурсником Канарейкиной, очень способным, если не сказать одарённым, но всё свободное время подрабатывал, чтобы они с Машей могли снимать квартиру и вообще на что-то жить. Поэтому помогать своей девушке с учёбой Сеня не мог.

А через год Маша погибла — не справилась с управлением их с Сеней сильно подержанного Хюндай Гетс. Как пережил её смерть Таратар, Витя не знал, но судя по всему как-то пережил, раз сейчас вполне себе живёт и здравствует, говорят, математику преподаёт в какой-то школе. Педагогика оказалась гораздо бОльшим его призванием, чем наука. А вот сам Громов после известия о гибели возлюбленной впал в депрессию, уволился из ВУЗа и вообще сменил род деятельности — занялся материаловедением, потом подался в химию… А в итоге увлёкся биополимерами.

Когда его первый гибридный ребёнок, Маша, ожил и очень быстро дорос до состояния взрослой, даже уже не слишком юной женщины, Виктор Иванович с удивлением обнаружил, что любит он вовсе не ту, безвременно почившую Марию Канарейкину, а именно эту Машу — гибрида, которого в прямом и переносном смысле сделал он сам. Эта, его, Маша даже по характеру отличалась от той, прежней. Была более живой и эмоциональной, иногда даже слегка взбалмошной особой. Глядя на неё Громов понимал, что это на самом деле хорошо, что юная студентка Канарейкина не ответила тогда на его чувства — они вряд-ли бы смогли долго быть вместе. Жаль только, что не получилось у неё дожить до старости со своим Сеней.

«Интересно, получится ли это у Электроника?» — Профессор отвлекся от своих воспоминаний и внимательно посмотрел на экран. Элек был уже совсем слаб, даже обнимать своего хозяина не мог. Серёжа всё так же лил слёзы, только теперь причитания и сожаления сменились у него признаниями в любви, а сам он покрывал лёгкими поцелуями лицо гибрида. Эл не отвечал на ласки, только тяжело дышал и глазами следил за Сергеем.

«Сколько там? — Громов посмотрел на часы. — Минут пятнадцать ещё наверное. Хотя, нет, уже всё», — казалось весь дом наполнился душераздирающим криком. «Э-эл!.. Нет! Эл!» — звук шёл не только с монитора, он долетал сам из гостиной в кабинет профессора. Но Виктору Ивановичу было не до сочувствия Серёже — подключённые к кукле-заготовке приборы зафиксировали мозговую активность.


	9. Друг познаётся в беде

Гусев сразу понял, что случилось что-то серьёзное — Сыроега не явился на экзамен. Последние несколько дней ни Сыроежкина, ни его Электроника видно во дворе не было. Макар, понятное дело, сам был весь в подготовке и справедливо полагал, что и Серёга занят тем же самым. Тем более, что у него личный цербер есть — Эл Сыроегу точно из-за стола не выпустит, пока тот всё не прорешает. Только вот отчего-то на сердце было неспокойно. Понимая, что мысли о приятеле здорово отвлекают его самого от занятий, Макар позвонил Серёже. Трубку не взяли, вызов был сброшен. Через пару часов Гусев позвонил опять, с тем же успехом. «Надо пойти проведать этого раздолбая лично», — подумал Макар, но предварительно всё же решил написать сообщение. «Не могу говорить. Не пиши мне, не сейчас», — почти сразу пришёл ответ. «Значит, занят», — подсказывал здравый смысл, но гусевская интуиция вопила: «С Серёгой плохо, иди спасай!». Тогда Макар в кои веки раз послушался логики и здравого смысла, о чём вскоре пожалел — даже безалаберный Сыроега просто так прогуливать экзамен не стал бы.

— Ты чего не открываешь? Забо…лел что ли?.. — минут пять без перерыва терроризировавшему дверной звонок квартиры Сыроежкиных Гусеву наконец открыли. Сыроежкин стоял на пороге своего жилища, бледный как смерть, и слегка покачивался. — Что с тобой? — Макар почувствовал, как у него самого всё похолодело внутри.  
— Эл… умер… — глухим голосом сказал Серёжа.

Дальше Макар понял, что надо брать дело в свои руки, иначе и Серёге не поможет, и всей правды не узнает. Он прошёл в квартиру, потом вернулся, взял Серёжу за руку (тот так и продолжал стоять как статуя перед открытой дверью), потащил в кухню, усадил за стол, обшарил все шкафчики и полочки на предмет спиртного, нашёл бутылку коньяка, налил стопку и буквально силой залил Сыроежкину в горло. Пока тот со слезами на глазах откашливался и отплёвывался, выудил из холодильника поседевший от времени шоколад, скормил малость окосевшему другу и его, потом минут пятнадцать выслушивал истерику и успокаивал несчастного, сделал сладкий чай и пару бутербродов и под угрозой физической расправы заставил всё это съесть. Серёга, как выяснилось, за последние трое суток почти ничего не ел.

Немного пришедший в себя Сыроежкин рассказал другу всю историю от начала почти до самого конца. Почему почти? Потому что как он очутился дома, Серёжа не помнит. Когда Электроник в последний раз закрыл глаза, у Серёжи случился нервный срыв. Вероятно, чтобы привести его в чувства, а заодно заставить покинуть профессорскую резиденцию, ему вкололи какое-то сильнодействующее успокоительное. И в бессознательном виде доставили домой, передав с рук на руки родителям и снабдив сопроводительным письмом. Текст этого письма, которое теперь лежало у него в кармане джинсов, Сергей показал Макару:

«Дорогой Сергей! Несмотря на то, что ты так и не нашёл нужный артефакт, условно называемый «Лунной капелькой», а по сути являющийся кнопкой перезагрузки гибридного ребёнка, я всё же (помня твоё стремление выполнить некоторые финансовые обязательства, которые могут возникнуть в случае успеха моей работы) попытаюсь восстановить сознание Электроника. Его тело уже вышло из эксплуатации и подлежит только утилизации. Если эксперимент завершится удачно, я пришлю тебе счёт. В противном случае оповещу о провале. Сейчас я вынужден был вколоть тебе реланиум и отправить домой в сопровождении Мика.

P.S. Убедительная просьба не приезжать и не звонить в мою резиденцию — этим ты только помешаешь процессу и отвлечёшь меня от работы. Тебя всё равно не впустят и не будут вступать с тобой в переговоры. О результате работы я в любом случае сообщу сам. Надеюсь на понимание. В.И. Громов».

— И чего ж ты его похоронил раньше времени?! — возмутился Гусев. — Тебе же ясно сказано — сознание Эла будут восстанавливать! — Серёжа посмотрел на него как на идиота.  
— Ты что, не понимаешь? Умер он, умер! А эта писанина для того, чтобы я не психовал и к профессору не лез со всякими просьбами.  
— Но тут же написано…  
— Окстись, Гусь! — вспылил Сыроежкин. — Херня тут полная написана, за исключением того, что тело надо утилизировать. Без тела не живут, если ты вдруг не в курсе! Ни люди, ни животные.  
— Эл — не человек, — твёрдо сказал Гусев.  
— А кто он по-твоему? Машина, чайник? — не унимался Сыроежкин.  
— Робот. А роботов восстанавливают. И программы с одного носителя на другой переписывают.  
— Чтоб ты понимал, Гусь! Эл — человек, самый настоящий, самый лучший! — всхлипнул Сергей, и следующие полчаса Макару пришлось опять успокаивать друга.

Обессиленный, тот в итоге вырубился. Так их вернувшиеся с работы Сыроежкины-старшие и застали — примостившийся на кухонном диванчике Серёжа спал, положив голову на колени Макара. Гусев его шевелить не решался, боялся разбудить, но когда пришли родители, встал и отнёс-таки Сергея в его комнату. Досыпать дальше.

А потом у Макара состоялся разговор с матерью Сергея. Надежда Дмитриевна рассказала, что все они очень опечалены смертью Электроника, а Серёже и вовсе было так плохо, что пришлось вызывать врача. И сейчас он официально болен, на экзамен не пошёл и имеет справку. Но долго продлевать ему её не будут, ОГЭ всё равно придётся рано или поздно сдавать. Как заставить Серёжу взяться за учёбу она не знает, и если Макар по дружбе сделает хоть что-нибудь, чтобы Серёжа перестал предаваться унынию и начал заниматься, они с отцом будут очень ему благодарны.

Макар был озадачен. Совершенно понятно, что сейчас Сыроега в депрессии и ни на подготовку, ни на сдачу самих экзаменов не способен. Ему нужен стимул, иначе всё бессмысленно. До следующего экзамена, а это был русский язык, оставалось восемь дней, и у Гусева созрел план.

Тем же вечером Макар оповестил своих родителей, что на несколько дней уезжает готовиться к одному своему приятелю за город. Собрал большой рюкзак с туристическими принадлежностями, провизией и палаткой, узнал у Сыроеги нужный адрес и отправился на штурм, так сказать, крепости. Ну, именно штурмовать резиденцию профессора он не собирался, надеялся взять измором.

***

— Виктор Иванович! — Маша при людях всегда называла Громова по имени-отчеству и на «вы». — Виктор Иванович, да послушайте же вы! Этот мальчик уже четвёртые сутки живёт в палатке перед нашими воротами, перегородил выезд и не собирается никуда уходить. Требует вас! Поговорите с ним.  
— И что я ему скажу? Ничего нового, охрана ему всё уже сказала.  
— Они пригрозили полицией, а он заявил, что это территория формально общественная, и у него тут одиночный пикет, а вы нарушаете его гражданские права.  
— Что? Какой пикет? — не понял Громов.  
— Да вот же — рядом с палаткой стоит плакат «Профессор Громов нарушает права своих клиентов! Требую справедливости!»  
— Что за чушь, Машенька? Какие права, кто клиент, что это вообще значит?  
— Ну, вот поговорите с ним и узнаете, — не давала прохода профессору Маша.  
— Да, поговори, Витька, чего ты упёрся-то? — послышался голос проходящего мимо Стампа, а Мик добавил:  
— Этот Макар — упрямый парень, я таких уважаю.  
— Макар? — переспросил Громов. — Ты что, с ним познакомился уже?  
— Ну, я в отличие от вас обладаю более маневренным транспортным средством. Мне выезжать он не мешает. К тому же я обаятельный и умею располагать к себе людей, — самодовольно улыбнулся Урри. — Да, я с ним познакомился. Прикольный пацан, между прочим. Зовут его Макар Гусев, и он лучший друг Сергея Сыроежкина. Торчит здесь без его ведома и согласия, так как очень за него беспокоится — Серёжа в депрессии, даже экзамены сдавать не может. Того и гляди в психушку загремит.  
— О, нет, этого ещё не хватало, — схватился за голову Громов. — Я же всё этому Сыроежкину объяснил.  
— Виктор Иванович, ну ведь Серёжа тоже причастен к нашему эксперименту, на самом деле несправедливо мучить его неведением, — пошла в атаку Маша, которая успела проникнуться симпатией и к Серёже, и к Электронику, а теперь и к Макару.  
— Я никого не мучаю, да поймите же вы! — разволновался Громов. — Я просто перестраховываюсь. Ведь если здесь будет крутиться рядом Сыроежкин, что-то может пойти не так. Ребёнок ведь ещё не созрел, процесс в самом начале, а всплеск психической активности хозяина под боком может повредить программу.  
— Разве гибридным детям не нужна любовь их хозяев? — удивился Мик.  
— Нужна, конечно, — согласился Громов. — А вот истерия их хозяев — не нужна. Мы же имеем дело с переносом. Это тонкий и ещё не изученный нами процесс. Психующий в непосредственной близости от гибрида хозяин может оказать на него слишком сильное воздействие. Как бы объяснить? Сознание Элека может «созреть» раньше, чем его тело, и «прицепится» к электронному процессору, а не к биологическому мозгу. И что мы в итоге будем иметь? А ничего — у тела не будет стимула развиваться и очеловечиваться. Мы получим живое существо, заключенное в теле куклы, без возможности роста, развития и коммуникации. Так что Серёжу сюда нельзя пускать ни под каким видом! — закончил свою пламенную речь Громов.  
— Но Макар-то ведь — не Серёжа, и никого в палатке не прячет, — вставил разумный аргумент Стамп.  
— Шеф дело говорит, — поддакнул Урри.  
— Чёрт с вами, — махнул рукой Виктор Иванович. — Но никакого Сыроежкина вслед за Гусевым сюда просочиться не должно. Все поняли?

***

— Ещё раз, Макар, повторяю вам — вашего Сыроежкина сейчас и на пушечный выстрел нельзя подпускать к гибриду, а фото- и видеоматериалы ему ничего не докажут, — профессор откинулся на спинку кресла и вытер носовым платком пот со лба. Разговор с Гусевым его здорово утомил — парень уже битый час требовал от него предоставить Сыроежкину какие-нибудь объективные доказательства, что Электроник жив и процесс воссоздания его тела идёт полным ходом. А объективно доказать ничего было нельзя. Пока, по крайней мере, гибрид не очнётся и не заговорит. Или его новое тело не примет прежний вид.  
— Ладно, профессор, уговорили. Но пару снимков я всё-таки сделаю — пусть Сыроега увидит, что кукла меняется сама по себе. У неё ведь уже заметны какие-нибудь измерения?  
— Заметны, — чуть ли не простонал Громов. Гусев так его достал, что профессор был готов разрешить ему и фото, и видео снять, лишь бы тот отстал и уехал восвояси. — Пойдёмте в лабораторию.

Приведя Макара в отдельно стоящий домик, лабораторию и совмещенную с ней мастерскую, Виктор Иванович оставил его в мастерской, усадил в кресло, где не так давно ещё сидел несчастный Электроник, и сказал:

— Значит так, молодой человек, мне сейчас нужно приблизительно минут двадцать времени, снять показания приборов и провести кое-какие несложные тесты, потом я пущу вас на пару минут. Пока сидите здесь и ничего не трогайте — заготовки очень дорогие. Надеюсь на ваше благоразумие.

Профессор скрылся за железной дверью с электронным замком, а Гусев, как и было велено, уселся в кресло ждать. Однако, через пару минут ему стало скучно — подвижная и живая натура Макара требовала движения. Он встал со своего места и осторожно, чтобы ничего не задеть, стал ходить по мастерской. Обошёл все углы и закоулки, сунул нос в каждый открытый ящик большого рабочего стола, внимательно осмотрел заготовки и… в дальнем углу стеллажа с готовыми (?) изделиями увидел сломанную куклу.

— Ох, ты ж бля! — всплеснул руками Гусь. — Как же это тебя угораздило! — отломанная выше запястья правая рука и голень левой ноги лежали рядом с туловищем. И само это туловище было расколото надвое, примерно в районе талии. На полке ниже была приклеена карточка «брак».

Макар дураком не был и прекрасно помнил, что куклы жутко дорогие, и трогать их ни в коем случае нельзя. Ну, он и не собирался. Но брак-то ведь другое дело! Это ж мусор по сути. Так отчего бы не поиграться? Без дела скучно, Громов ещё минут пятнадцать в лаборатории торчать будет…

Очень кстати Гусев вспомнил, что пока рыскал по ящикам стола, наткнулся на упаковку эпоксидного клея. Поэтому, недолго думая, он сгрёб все обломки, разложил их на столе, нарыл в недрах ящика перчатки и тряпку и приступил к ремонту. Клей был самый обычный, двухкомпонентный, схватывал быстро и намертво. Когда дело было сделано, кукла собрана, Макар зашкурил места соединений мелкой шкуркой, найденной в том же ящике, потом прошёлся тканью и заполировал кусочком вельвета всё из тех же закромов Громова.

— Ну вот, теперь ты на человека похож. Или похожа, — Гусев пристроил починенную куклу обратно в отсек с браком. — За большие бабки тебя, конечно, продать уже не получится, но если приодеть, будешь вполне ничего. В качестве предмета интерьера — в самый раз, — хозяйским взглядом оглядел результат своей работы Макар и остался доволен. — Эх, отдал бы тебя мне профессор, маманька такие красивые тряпки шить умеет! Красавцем был бы. Или красавицей, — вздохнул Гусь, представляя куклу в чём-то зелёном и обтягивающем. А может, в розом, воздушном и с рюшами. И в паричке, белом с кудряшками. В куклы он даже в детстве никогда не играл, но прекрасное умел видеть и ценить.

— Всё, Макар, заходи, — Громов открыл дверь лаборатории как раз, когда Гусев опять плюхнулся в кресло. — У тебя пара минут, дольше там всё равно делать нечего.

Макар тут же подорвался, доставая на ходу телефон, и решительно направился в лабораторию.

***

— Видишь, Сыроега, видишь?! А ты мне не верил! — Серёжа сидел перед своим компьютером, на весь экран которого были выведены фотографии, сделанные Макаром, и растерянно смотрел то на монитор, то на Гусева.

Гибрид на фото был очень похож на его Элека, когда тот только начал меняться — шарниров уже нет, есть мышцы и суставы. Дыхание отсутствует, но зато хорошо заметны светлые кудрявые волосы. Родинки нет. Пока.

Ещё Гусев снял короткий ролик, где видно всё помещение лаборатории, кровать с гибридным ребёнком и подключенные к нему приборы.

— И профессор сказал тебе, что эксперимент с переносом удался? — в сотый раз спросил Макара Серёжа.  
— И профессор сказал, что эксперимент идёт по плану. Приборы фиксируют мозговую активность, как если бы в кукле на самом деле был мозг, — в сотый раз повторил слова Громова Макар.  
— Гусь, это значит, Эл… он опять будет со мной? — дрожащим голосом задал риторический вопрос Сыроежкин.  
— Это значит, что ты всю жизнь будешь проценты по разным кредитам платить, пока тебя банкротом не признают! — Гусь в порыве чувств даже ладонью по столу хлопнул.  
— Почему? — не понял Сыроежкин.  
— Потому что работа дальше Макдака тебе не светит! С такими знаниями и оценками тебя только бургеры жарить возьмут, дремучий ты человек! — совсем разошёлся Макар.  
— Я не хочу… бургеры… — совсем опешил Серёжа.  
— А что ты хочешь, ты вообще знаешь?  
— Я… не знаю, — пожал плечами Серёжа.  
— Тогда сиди учи русский язык! Потом сдашь математику, которую ты пропустил и, если не совсем долбенем будешь, окончишь одиннадцать классов и поступишь на бюджет в технический ВУЗ. А там на какую-нибудь проектную работу устроишься. Ну и через пару-тройку лет будешь иметь среднюю зарплату. Это как минимум. А с такой зарплатой тебе уже будет реально кредит выплатить, который тебе придётся в банке брать, потому что пять миллионов Громову ты явно выплатить не успеешь. У тебя десять лет всего! Минус два на школу и ещё пять на институт. Итого три года на выплаты, сечёшь?  
— Ага…  
— Значит, что ты сейчас будешь делать? — строго спросил малость обалдевшего от своих перспектив Сыроежкина Гусев.  
— Готовиться к русскому…  
— Молодец, соображаешь! — похлопал друга по плечу Макар. — А теперь дуй заниматься — через три дня экзамен!

***

Русский Макар Гусев написал чудом. Потому что сам он в отличие от Сыроеги подготовиться толком не успел. На следующий день после отбытия Гусева в доме профессора Громова царил настоящий переполох.

— Подумать только, эпоксидкой! Био-фарфор! Уму непостижимо! — хватался за голову Виктор Иванович, меря шагами гостиную. — Ведь сказал же ему — ничего не трогай! А он! Ну что за человек!  
— А вот какого лешего ты, Витька, эпоксидку там хранишь? — прервал стенания друга Стамп.  
— Что значит, зачем храню? — возмутился Громов. — А где мне её хранить? Там же мастерская. Вдруг что склеить придётся… Но не заготовки же! Их вообще клеить нельзя. Вот что теперь делать?  
— А что тут сделаешь? — пожал плечами Стамп. — Всё уже сделано и, заметь, не нами.  
— Предлагаю привезти хозяина сюда и поспособствовать, так сказать, воссоединению семьи, — предложил Урри.  
— А оно ему надо? — засомневался Громов.  
— Ну… он смог его оживить, — возразил Стамп. — Значит надо.

С дивана опять послышались всхлипы, которые быстро перешли в плач с рыданиями.

— Ну не плачь, маленький, я с тобой, — Маша сама, едва сдерживаясь от слёз, устроила поудобнее малыша у себя на коленях.  
— Бедняга, — с жалостью посмотрел на ребёнка профессор — гибрид неуклюже поджимал левую ногу, а кисть правой руки у него двигалась с трудом. Кроме того, ему было явно тяжело держать спину прямо, а сутулиться — больно. — Мик, — обратился Виктор Иванович к Урри, — ты же знаешь, где Сыроежкин живёт, ты его отвозил. Этот Гусев его друг и сосед. Найди его и привези сюда. А то жалко мальца — загнётся он без него.  
— Будет исполнено, — кивнул Урри и пошёл в гараж за мотоциклом.  
— Удачи тебе, малыш, — пожелал ему Стамп и забрал у притомившеймя Маши гибрида. — Не грусти, маленький, Мик привезет тебе твоего хозяина, — потрепал за пухлую щёчку ребёнка Светловидов и пошёл обратно в дом.

— И всё-таки каково, а? Сколько он с ним был-то?  
— Минут двадцать, Саш, — чтобы немного успокоить нервы, Громов плеснул себе и товарищу немного коньяка.  
— Вот это способности, вот это я понимаю!.. — не переставал восхищаться Стамп.  
— Это трёх тысячные модели, они очень чувствительны.  
— Электроник наш, однако, тоже на базе трёх тысячной теперь. И до сих пор не готов, хотя и трансформируется в хорошем темпе, быстрее, чем остальные. Так что не настолько эта чувствительность влияет, чтоб за двадцать минут интегрироваться и за сутки куклу человеком сделать!  
— Не настолько, — согласился Громов. — Но если б куклу собирал, к примеру, Сыроежкин, его Электроник уже давно бы бегал.  
— Не сравнивай, — закатил глаза Стамп. — Там типа большая любовь и всё такое, парень с ним пять лет нянчился, с ложки кормил и зад подтирал, прежде чем Элек расти начал. А тут — двадцать минут, даже меньше, повозился, пару слов сказал, и всё! Процесс пошёл. У этого Гусева дар. Определённо.  
— Это мы ещё посмотрим, дар там у него или не дар, когда его твой Урри привезёт. Если привезёт, — скептически заметил Громов.  
— Привезёт, даже не сомневайся. Мик очень исполнительный. Если надо, в чемодан засунет и привезёт, — с гордостью изрёк Стамп.


	10. Юный папаша

— И это что, мой? — Макар застыл соляным столбом в «детской» и, вытаращив глаза, уставился на малыша.  
— Твой, твой, — закивал головой Громов.

Гибрид, будто в подтверждение его слов, счастливо заулыбался, слез со своей «детской», размером два на два, кровати — других в доме профессора не было, и, прихрамывая, побежал к хозяину. Макар отмер, подхватил ребёнка на руки и прижал к себе. Тот быстро ухватился руками за его шею и теперь показывал остальным, то есть Громову с Машей и Стампу с Урри, язык.

— И что мне теперь с ним делать? — растерянно поинтересовался Гусев, сам не зная у кого.  
— Как что? — удивился Громов. — Кормить, одевать, учить, воспитывать. То же, что и с обычными детьми.  
— Ох, ты ж, бля! — в сердцах воскликнул Макар. — Мать меня убьёт.  
— Бля! Убьёт! — радостно повторил малыш.  
— Ты поосторожнее с выражениями, парень, — предупредил Гуся Урри. — Гибриды речь исключительно от своих хозяев усваивают.  
— Да, не каждому гибридному ребёнку везёт попасть к умному и интеллигентному человеку, — ехидно заметил Стамп и посмотрел на Мика. Гусев покраснел и пообещал себе больше при ребёнке не выражаться. Только хватило его ненадолго.  
— Да ёхарный ж бабай, — на этот раз проныл Макар — по его руке, на которой сидел малыш, и боку растекалась тёплая влага.  
— А что ты хотел? — сделал большие глаза профессор, — Ему хоть и пять лет, физиологически, но «родился» он только вчера. Так что иди мой, переодевай. Ванная — вон там, одежда тут, — Громов показал сначала на соседнюю дверь, а потом на шкаф.  
— Ну пошли мыться, Сыропопкин, — вздохнул Гусев и понёс гибрида в ванную.

На этот раз Виктор Иванович был куда как гостеприимнее, чем в прошлый визит Макара. Гусева пригласили на обед вместе с остальными, чем он с радостью воспользовался — покушать Гусь любил. Правда, непосредственно трапезничать ему здорово мешал ребёнок, оказавшийся большим шкодником — норовил отведать из всех тарелок, стащил у Стампа с вилки кусок свинины, которую пожевал и вернул затем «на место», залез пятернёй в общее блюдо с салатом, плевался косточками от черешни на дальность, лез Макару в рот и всё время при этом ржал, рискуя поперхнуться (назвать эти звуки смехом у Гуся язык не поворачивался). И всё это малыш проделывал не слезая с Макаровых колен — сидеть на своём стуле он наотрез отказался.

— Ладно, раз такое дело, поедем мы, — почесал затылок Гусев и стал тыкаться в телефон — вызывать такси. Было уже поздно, надо было собираться домой. Макару ещё с родителями объясняться, к экзамену готовиться, да и гибрид уже спал — за день он совсем умаялся (и Макара заодно умаял).  
— Подожди, Макар, — остановил его Виктор Иванович. — Тут такое дело… В общем, раз уж ты теперь хозяином гибридного ребёнка стал, тебе его на что-то содержать надо. Можно, конечно, дополнительные расходы на твоих родителей повесить, не так уж они велики, в конце концов. Но я предлагаю тебе подработать.  
— Подработать? — Удивился Гусев. — Ну, наверное, придётся, да. Устроюсь в какую-нибудь жральню. Только кто ж с ним, — он кивнул на спящего малыша, — сидеть будет?  
— У меня подработать, — пояснил Громов. — Нам помощник нужен. И Маше, и Мику, да и нам с Сашкой иногда. А посторонних людей мы не признаём. Разве что охрана. Да и к тому же, напомню, ты получил себе гибрида, а они, как известно, штуки дорогие…  
— Эй, профессор, — прервал его Гусев, — я, как Сыроега, на пять лямов не подписывался! Он у вас вообще в разделе «брак» лежал. Так что ничего я вам не должен. К тому же, кто бы ещё у вас такого больного взял?  
— Он больной, — вздохнул Громов, — потому что кое-кто додумался био-фарфор эпоксидным клеем клеить.  
— А так бы он вообще никогда не ожил, — парировал Гусев.  
— И, возможно, всем было бы лучше.  
— Ну, ему бы точно не было, — Макар погладил по светлым волосам спящего ребёнка. — А руки-ноги мы ему поправим — физкультура и массаж чудеса творят! Ладно, озвучивайте условия труда и мои рабочие обязанности, — согласился в итоге Гусев. — Только учтите, я ещё школьник — раз, мне надо регулярно проведывать Серёгу и родителей — два. И за меньшие деньги, чем в Макдаке, я впрягаться не буду — три.

***

«Подработка» заняла абсолютно всё время Гусева. Урри, как и было оговорено, два раза в неделю возил Макара домой — навещать Сыроежкина и родителей. Родители к началу трудовой деятельности сына (да ещё у самого Громова!) отнеслись благосклонно, тем более, что экзамены он сдавал хорошо (готовился к ним прямо «на рабочем месте», то есть непосредственно у Виктора Ивановича), а вот Серёга бесился и ревновал — Макар-то может видеть его Элека хоть каждый день, а сам он вынужден довольствоваться фотографиями. Но, тем не менее, отчета о состоянии своего гибрида требовал от Гуся регулярно. И Гусь докладывал, а куда деваться? Только вот рассказывал он Серёже далеко не всё.

К концу лета Электроник вполне уже сформировался как человек и даже заметно подрос, но… абсолютно ничего не помнил. Какие-то знания, которые положено иметь детям в десятилетнем возрасте, у Элека постепенно восстановились. Но про Серёжу он не вспоминал. И даже на вопрос Громова: «Кто твой хозяин, Элек?» отвечал, что не знает. А потом добавлял: «Он сказал, что ему нужен только я». Но ни имени, ни возраста, ни внешности, ни даже пола своего владельца, который так его любил, назвать не мог.

Отдавать такого гибрида Серёже Громов опасался — мальчик чего доброго ещё опять психанёт. Не говоря уж о том, что требовать с Сыроежкина деньги в таком случае, было, мягко говоря, не за что. И второй момент, из-за которого Электроник оставался пока у своего создателя — эксперимент ещё не был до конца завершён. Элек продолжал расти, то есть была надежда, что дожив до возраста, в котором он в прошлый раз «умер», память вернётся к нему в полном объёме.

А пока что, Электроник не узнавал даже Гусева, с которым раньше был хорошо знаком и находился в дружеских отношениях. Впрочем, с Макаром они общались сейчас мало — тот когда не был на подхвате у Мика, Маши или Громова, был целиком занят воспитанием своего гибридного ребёнка. «Воспитание» это заключалось в основном в том, что Гусь бегал за удирающим воспитанником по всему участку и орал: «А ну, стой! Стой, кому говорят! Ну, я тебе задам!» Имя гусевского гибрида слышалось на территории коттеджа профессора Громова с утра и до позднего вечера, произносимое Макаром на разные лады в зависимости от провинности, которую совершил его питомец. Не то, чтобы он был пакостным или вредным, совсем нет. Просто мальчик уж очень любил упрощать себе жизнь и развлекаться, и проявлял в этом деле редкую изобретательность. То сделал себе гамак из Машиного покрывала натурального шёлка, привязав его к двум молоденьким яблоням, над которыми ассистентка профессора тряслась в ожидании первого урожая, то собрал всех окрестных лягушек и поместил их в ванну к Громову (просто у него она была самая большая в доме), чтобы дирижировать лягушачьим хором, то насыпал всю имевшуюся на кухне соль на грядку с фиолетовой морковью, которую выращивал любитель здорового питания Стамп, просто чтобы проверить, действительно ли соль изводит всю растительность. Но самый смак был, когда проказник втихаря покрасил черный байк Мика в розовый цвет. Хорошо хоть краска легко смывалась, а несносного мальчишку, который «просто хотел сделать сюрприз Урри», заставили-таки лично привести в порядок транспортное средство. Но перед этим Мик поймал негодника и надавал ему по заднице ремнём. И чуть не подрался из-за этого с Гусевым — потому что никто не имеет права трогать его гибрида, кроме него самого.

Макар готов был волосы на своей рыжей голове рвать — воспитатель из него получился откровенно херовый. Зато благодаря курсу лечебного массажа, который Гусев освоил по видео роликам в интернете, и регулярным физическим упражнениям его гибрид теперь прекрасно владел всеми конечностями и не мучился от болей в спине. И вообще был спортивным и подтянутым. Выглядел, кстати, к сентябрю он уже на тринадцать лет, здорово обогнав тихого, скромного и покладистого Электроника. Который, к слову, всегда смотрел на паренька открыв рот — то ли восхищался, то ли завидовал.

С началом учебного года Макар вернулся к себе домой — школу-то никто не отменял. Так что у профессора мог появляться только в выходные. Он очень беспокоился, как там его гибридный ребёнок, не разнесёт ли он всю резиденцию Громова в его отсутствие? Домой к родителям Гусев его не забирал, на то были причины. Он даже не говорил никому о том, что у него свой гибрид есть. В том числе и Сыроеге. Особенно Сыроеге. Опасался его реакции.

Ко всеобщему удивлению гусевский гибридный ребёнок вёл себя в его отсутствие тихо, не безобразничал. Проводил бОльшую часть времени в старой сарайке, где Маша хранила садовый инвентарь и где вполне можно было с комфортом расположиться одному человеку, играл на гитаре и скучал по своему хозяину. Гитару, кстати, ему Макар подарил, в комплекте с самоучителем, развивать мелкую моторику правой руки. Ну, и заодно, чтоб остальным жильцам профессорского «поместья» жить не мешал. А ещё он не то чтобы подружился с Электроником, но нашёл с ним некоторые точки соприкосновения.

Надо сказать, сам Гусев фанатом учёбы не был, а уж его гибрид — и подавно. Заставить пацана учиться было почти нереально. Самому ему было лень и неохота, а у остальных просто нервы не выдерживали. А вот Электроник неожиданно нашёл к нему подход — банально делал за товарища часть заданий. С тех пор занимались они вместе — осваивали школьную программу, и у гибрида Макара, несмотря на всю его лень, что-то в голове да оседало. Гусь Электронику за это очень благодарен был, хотя и подозревал, чем такой энтузиазм Эла вызван.

Но больше всего удивил Макара, учителей, родителей, да и вообще всех, Серёжа Сыроежкин — он с таким рвением взялся грызть гранит науки, что едва в отличники к концу первого полугодия не выбился. А всё потому, что Гусь в своё время очень красочно его финансовое будущее расписал. Серёжа проникся.

***

К Новому году Электроник выглядел лет на тринадцать, сильно превзошёл умственным развитием своего «собрата», которому меньше шестнадцати дать уже нельзя было, но про Серёжу так ничего и не вспомнил. Большую часть времени, если не был занят учёбой, сидел тихо в своей комнате, читал книжки, что-то выискивал в интернете и… грустил.

— Элек, мальчик мой, ты бы поиграл во дворе, — предложил как-то Электронику развеяться Виктор Иванович, — территория у нас большая, Мик с Макаром каток залили, в хоккей играть собираются.  
— Вдвоём? — удивился Электроник.  
— Ну, почему вдвоём? Вчетвером. Маша судить будет, а мы с Сашкой болеть. Так что без тебя никак нельзя. Давай, Маша тебе коньки подберёт, шлем хоккейный. А то Гусев со своим… этим, — профессор аж вздрогнул при упоминании чересчур шебутного гусевского гибрида, — Мика совсем уделают.  
— Ладно… — согласился Электроник. — Только я ведь не умею.  
— Не переживай, тебе Макар быстро правила объяснит. И на коньках стоять научит.

На коньках Эл и вправду быстро стоять научился, что ни говори, а способности его не только высоким интеллектом ограничивались. Но правила… Запомнил-то он их быстро, только вот они ему не нравились, и в один из моментов, задумавшись о том, что все голы в основном на их с Макаром счету (они играли в паре с Гусевым), и это как-то несправедливо, зарядил в свои ворота. Вызвав тем самым бурю негодования у Гуся и целый поток смешков и подколок от его питомца. Электроник только удивился такой реакции — азарт ему был абсолютно чужд. Однако, дальше он правил не нарушал и к концу матча заметно повеселел.

А вот Гусев со своим гибридом очередной раз поругался — тот был крайне возмущён тем, что Макар отказался играть с ним в паре и предпочёл Электроника. Все объяснения, что это было сделано специально, чтобы силы у противников были примерно равны, и игра была бы интереснее, упрямый мальчишка игнорировал. В итоге вредный пацан убежал в свою (а на самом деле в их с Макаром общую) комнату и закрылся изнутри. Гусеву пришлось идти на поклон к Маше и просить запасной ключ.

— Ну, чего ты дуешься? — Макар подошёл к насупленному пацану, с видом оскорблённой добродетели сидящему на кровати, и обнял его. Парень сначала попытался вывернуться, но быстро оставил эти попытки и сам прижался к хозяину. — Ревнуешь?  
— Угу.  
— Не ревнуй, ты же знаешь, я люблю тебя, — успокаивал его Гусев. — Вон какой вымахал! Разве это не доказательство?  
— Не доказательство, — буркнул гибрид. — Эл, вот тоже растёт, а живёт один. Где его хозяин?  
— С Элом совершенно другая ситуация, не сравнивай. И его хозяин очень сильно его любит, я тебе говорил, — вздохнул Макар. — Скоро они будут вместе.  
— А ты меня сильно любишь?  
— Очень сильно, — и ещё крепче прижал гибрида к себе.  
— Тогда трахни меня сейчас, — выдохнул парень прямо Макару в ухо и, стараясь не размыкать объятий, начал стаскивать с себя штаны.  
— Сначала — в душ, — деловито произнёс Гусев, вытряхнул его из остальной одежды, подхватил на руки и понёс в ванную.

***

Они стали близки пару месяцев назад. Просто, в какой-то момент Макар понял, что больше сдерживаться он не сможет — обнял прижавшегося к нему во сне гибрида и поцеловал в губы. Мальчик от неожиданности проснулся, открыл глаза и, когда до него дошло, что происходит, со всем энтузиазмом стал отвечать на поцелуи. У Гусева тогда чуть удар от переизбытка чувств не случился, так долго он об этом мог только мечтать, и вот желание его сбывается, пусть и несколько неожиданным образом. Воспитанник обвивал Макара руками и ногами, прижимался пахом и целовал с таким остервенением, будто съесть его хотел.

Гусев в тот раз проявил чудеса выдержки и терпения, растягивая и смазывая своего питомца, чтобы исключить даже малейшую возможность травм, и, когда тело гибрида приняло его, почти сразу кончил. Потом парой движений рукой довёл до финала и своего новоиспечённого любовника, получив в «знак благодарности» от него чувствительный укус в плечо.

— Я всегда знал, что ты вампир, — простонал Гусь, хватаясь за пострадавшее место. — Столько нервов мне попортил, а теперь ещё и кровь пьёшь…  
— Ну прости, я не специально, — поспешил подлизаться к хозяину гибрид и принялся вылизывать укус. А потом сказал: — Ты так долго меня не трахал, я уж ждать запарился, когда ты мне наконец выставишь.

Гусь от такого заявления даже воздухом поперхнулся. Хотя пора бы уже привыкнуть — его питомец всегда сначала говорит или делает, потом думает.

— И давно ты такой образованный на счёт «вставить»? — изумился Макар.  
— Конечно. Я видел, как мужчины любовью занимаются, и сразу понял — ты должен вставить свой член мне в попу или в рот и двигать им пока не кончишь, — серьёзно сказал парень.  
— И где ж ты это видел? — несмотря на то, что именно всё это он сейчас со своим гибридом и проделал, такая его образованность Гусеву не понравилась.  
— В интернете. Мне Эл показывал.  
— Что-о? Вы чем там вообще с Элом занимаетесь?! — рассердился Макар.  
— Да ничем особенным, — пожал плечами мальчик. — Он просто искал там что-то про гибридов, хозяев и любовь и случайно на такие ролики наткнулся. Мы с ним вместе и посмотрели, а он сказал, что хотел бы такое со своим хозяином делать. Не, ну скажи, разве не чайник? Кто его хозяин не помнит, а трахаться с ним хочет. Может, он вообще, старый и страшный!  
— Не страшнее тебя, — щёлкнул по носу воспитанника Гусь. — И он мой ровесник, мы в одном классе учимся.  
— Вы дружите?  
— Да. Он мой лучший друг, — твёрдо сказал Макар.  
— Это и есть тот самый Сыроега, про которого ты иногда говоришь? — нахмурился гибрид.  
— Он самый. В чём дело, ты что, ревнуешь? — засмеялся Макар, глядя на сердитую мордашку любовника.  
— Как его зовут? — вместо ответа мрачно спросил парень.  
— Зачем тебе? — насторожился Гусев.  
— Как. Его. Зовут? — гибрид был не просто серьёзен, он действительно разозлился и с трудом сдерживал гнев.  
— Его зовут Сергей Сыроежкин, но я не понимаю, какое это имеет значе… — договорить Гусеву не дали — гибрид оседлал его живот и, крепко удерживая запястья хозяина, прижал его руки к кровати. Почерневший взгляд его при этом был совершенно безумным.  
— И после этого ты хочешь, чтобы я не ревновал? Ты назвал меня его именем! — сорвался на крик парень.  
— Серёжа, ты говоришь глупости, — во рту Макара пересохло от волнения. — Ты мой гибридный ребёнок, я люблю тебя, ты разве не чувствуешь?  
— Чувствую, — немного успокоился Серёжа, отпустил руки Макара и устроился у него на груди. — Просто… я боюсь, что у тебя есть кто-то ещё.  
— Никого нет, — обнял своего Серёжу Гусев. — Серёга просто мой друг. Мне нравится это имя. Да и что плохого, если бы я назвал тебя в честь своего друга?  
— Вы трахались?  
— Никогда.  
— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Серёжа. — Будешь трахать только меня!

Макару, собственно, возразить на это было нечего.

***

В конце мая Электроник сравнялся «по возрасту» с Серёжей-гибридом — оба выглядели на семнадцать лет, хотя здорово разнились по уровню интеллекта. Отношения между ними изменились, и не в лучшую сторону — Электроник больше не хотел выполнять за товарища учебные задания, мотивируя это тем, что пользы Сергею это не приносит. А сам Сергей постоянно задирал Элека и нарывался с ним на конфликт — он дико ревновал хозяина к чужому гибриду. Макару теперь нельзя было без угрозы скандала приблизиться к Элу ближе, чем на два метра и, не дай Бог, заговорить с ним. И уж тем более — дотронуться. А Гусеву это было сложно — он всё так же регулярно рассказывал Сыроежкину о жизни его любимого гибридного ребёнка, и собирать информацию, совсем не общаясь с Элеком, было затруднительно. Гусь к тому же, сам по себе человек тактильный, при разговоре всегда норовил собеседника то по плечу похлопать, то по груди рукой провести, а то и приобнять. Теперь же он всё время вынужден был оглядываться — не сидит ли где по кустам его Серёжа — шпионить за хозяином с недавних пор стало одним из его излюбленных занятий.

— Не могу больше, — не выдержал как-то Макар и пришёл жаловаться профессору Громову. — Серёжа мой совсем от рук отбился, если не сказать хуже. Такое впечатление, что это он мой хозяин, а не я — его. Скандалит, сцены устраивает, следит за мной. Даже кусается, представляете? Чтоб, так сказать, все видели, что я (!) ему (!) принадлежу (!) — метки ставит, — Гусь оттянул ворот своей серой водолазки, в которой ходил последние несколько дней, и продемонстрировал Громову пунцовый след от Серёжиных зубов. — Вот не понимаю я, Виктор Иванович, что я делаю не так?  
— Ну, — развёл руками Громов, — гибридные дети, как зеркало, отражают наши чувства и желания. Так что, скорее всего, ты как раз всё делаешь так.  
— То есть, по-вашему, я хочу чтобы меня кусали и изводили подозрениями и ревностью? — усмехнулся Гусь.

Шея до сих пор болела, а перед Элом и Стампом было стыдно — последний скандал Серёжа устроил у них на глазах, оттолкнул Макара от разговаривающего с ним Электроника, повалил своего хозяина на землю и вцепился ему в волосы, выдрав целый клок. Позорище, одним словом. Одно Гусева радовало — нормально драться Серёжа не умел, иначе плохо бы ему пришлось — гибриды гораздо сильнее людей.

— Возможно, его поведение просто наиболее ярким образом демонстрирует крайнюю степень привязанности к тебе, — предположил Громов. — Думаю, ты хотел, чтобы Серёжа любил тебя, боялся потерять, ревновал. Хотел быть для него центром вселенной. И, главное, чтобы он не скрывал своих чувств. Ни от тебя, ни от окружающих. В общем, всё то, чего ты был лишён в отношениях с реальным человеком.  
— Ну, я понял, профессор. Я сам себе злобный Буратино, — хмыкнул Гусев. — А вас, я смотрю, совсем не смущает… скажем так, кхм… то, что мы с Сережей, ну… — Макар задумался, подбирая подходящую формулировку, но Громов его перебил.  
— Я уже давно смирился с тем, что мы с Машенькой тут единственные натуралы, — улыбнулся Виктор Иванович. — Да и большинство моих клиентов, скажу прямо, геи.  
— Даже так? — удивился Гусев.  
— Видишь ли, гибридов приобретают в двух случаях — когда нужны дети и когда нужны возлюбленные. И первая категория людей значительно меньше, чем вторая. Далеко не каждый согласится воспитывать ребёнка, который заведомо никогда не станет полноправным членом общества, не заведёт семью или отношения с себе подобными. И умрёт сразу после смерти своих «родителей», будучи ещё молодым человеком. Те, кто действительно хотят детей, но не могут их родить, занимаются усыновлением, а не покупают куклу. Но совсем не так обстоят дела с теми, кто мечтает о верных и любящих возлюбленных. Как правило, гетеросексуалы худо-бедно справляются с этой задачей сами, и большинство их них, если не в первых, то во вторых или в третьих брачных отношениях находят себе подходящего спутника на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Что-то подобное происходит и среди женщин-лесбиянок, хотя шансы на счастливую семью с дамой сердца у них и ниже. Но обычно они рожают детей, иногда даже выходят замуж и, в целом, не чувствуют себя одинокими. К тому же, среди них не так много тех, кто может оплатить себе покупку гибрида. А вот с мужчинами-геями совершенно другая история, — профессор внимательно посмотрел на Макара, немного помолчал и продолжил: — В молодости они, как правило, ведут довольно насыщенную личную жизнь — другими словами, часто меняют партнёров, благо секс в этой среде куда доступнее, чем у тех же гетеросексуалов. Кто-то предпочитает свободный секс без обязательств, кто-то пробует строить отношения, которые практически не бывают стабильными и долговременными, но в итоге, годам к сорока пяти-пятидесяти подавляющее большинство и тех, и других остаются совершенно одни. В качестве потенциальных сексуальных партнёров эти люди уже неинтересны даже своим ровесникам. Всё, что они могут — покупать секс за деньги. Если эти деньги есть, разумеется, — улыбнулся Громов.

Макару рассказ профессора не нравился. Он о своём будущем, если и думал, то только в контексте «Кем быть?», как метко в своё время обрисовал проблему выбора дальнейшего жизненного пути подрастающим поколением Владимир Владимирович. Тот, который Маяковский. А вот о том, «с кем быть?» да ещё в такой далёкой перспективе, Гусев до этой минуты не задумывался. А Громов тем временем продолжал развивать свою мысль.

— Так вот, поскольку мы говорим сейчас только о платежеспособной части населения, то оказывается, что купить за деньги можно очень многое. Многое, но не всё. Любовь, например, не покупается. К сожалению, нельзя заплатить энную сумму и стать для кого-то самым важным и дорогим человеком на свете. Так, чтобы вас любили даже больным и нищим. А как показывает практика, многим именно этого как раз и хочется — искренней любви и привязанности вне зависимости от собственной платежеспособности. И процент одиноких людей в возрасте, нуждающихся в душевном (и телесном, кстати, тоже) тепле среди геев гораздо выше, чем среди всех остальных категорий граждан. И вот для тех из них, кто может это себе позволить в финансовом отношении, и существует наша компания, выпускающая гибридов, — закончил свою речь Виктор Иванович. — Теперь понятно, почему я нисколько не удивлён ни твоей, ни Сыроежкина ориентацией, Макар? — Громов посмотрел на Гусева поверх очков и важно заметил: — Вы, в некотором смысле, моя целевая аудитория.  
— Да уж… — мрачно согласился Гусь. — А у вас были… ну, молодые клиенты. Вроде нас с Сыроегой?  
— Было несколько, — кивнул Громов. — и больше, надеюсь, не попадётся.  
— Почему это? Они не платили?  
— Платили, ещё как. Мы работаем по стопроцентной предоплате — синтез материала стоит денег, а рисковать своими средствами глупо. Но, видишь ли, гибриды в некотором смысле тоже люди, и мне их попросту жалко. Ни один из гибридных детей, которых удалось вырастить их молодым хозяевам, не прожил больше пяти лет.  
— ..? — Гусев на это даже не знал что сказать — ему было малость жутковато.  
— Молодёжь непостоянна, — пояснил профессор, — их просто разлюбили.  
— То есть, если я или, допустим, Сыроега, разлюбим своих… — Гусев тяжело сглотнул, но противный комок в горле так и не исчез, договорить не получилось.  
— Они умрут, — закончил за него профессор. — Как скоро, не скажу, тут всё индивидуально, но временные рамки от нескольких недель до нескольких месяцев.  
— П-понятно… Знаете, профессор, я пойду, пожалуй. Тут Маша просила ей с парником помочь, да и Серёжу надо проведать, небось опять дурака валяет, вместо того, чтобы учиться, — находиться и дальше в обществе Громова Макару стало почему-то неуютно.  
— Иди, конечно, — сказал Виктор Иванович, — только… Завтра, Макар, ты в полном распоряжении Александра Сергеевича, имей в виду. Меня не будет.  
— Весь день? — полюбопытствовал Гусев.  
— Как минимум, всю первую половину, — устало вздохнул профессор. — Встреча с одним сложным клиентом.


	11. В долгах, как в шелках

Серёжа Сыроежкин сидел за письменным столом в своей комнате и изучал сайты столичных ВУЗов на предмет того, какие экзамены куда нужны и каков средний балл для поступления за прошедшие годы. Он очень неплохо закончил десятый класс, но чтобы знать что сдавать через год в качестве ЕГЭ, определиться стоило уже сейчас — нужно будет подналечь на выбранные предметы, возможно, даже поговорить с родителями на счёт репетитора, как советовал ему когда-то Эл. Эл… ровно год уже прошёл с того момента, как Серёжа остался без своего друга. Или, лучше сказать, любимого. Так, по крайней мере, будет честно. Тосковал Сыроежкин страшно — каждый день пересматривал фотографии и даже маленькие видео ролики, которые на протяжении всего года исправно присылал ему Гусь. На них был запечатлён весь процесс роста и развития Электроника, от пятилетнего ребёнка до семнадцатилетнего парня. Как понял из рассказов Макара Сергей, Эл живёт у профессора хорошо, о нём заботятся, он ни в чём не нуждается. Это — самое главное, в конце концов. Ну, а то, что они не вместе… Серёжа надеялся, что это вопрос времени. Очень скорого времени.

— Серёжа, тебе звонят, — окликнула Сыроежкина мать. Был выходной день, родители собирались поехать за город, но чей-то звонок по городскому телефону выхватил их буквально на пороге.  
— Кто это? — удивился Сергей. На городской ему никто не звонил, он даже трубку никогда не брал. Потом бросил свой взгляд на разряженный мобильник и пошёл отвечать на звонок.  
— Мужчина, он не представился, — сказала мать и они с отцом отбыли отдыхать и развлекаться на все выходные. Серёжа с ними ехать отказался — настроения не было.  
— Алло, добрый день, — взял телефон Сыроежкин. — Могу я узнать с кем я говорю?  
— О, молодой человек, — усмехнулась трубка, — ваш стиль общения здорово изменился за последний год!  
— Профессор Громов! Мать вашу! — тут же вспылил Сыроежкин, узнав в звонящем чокнутого учёного, из-за которого, если бы не Гусь, он бы уже давно сам в психушку загремел.  
— Впрочем, я полагал, что люди так быстро не меняются, — съязвил Громов.  
— И зачем вы мне звоните, хотелось бы узнать? — немного успокоился Сергей.  
— Помнишь, как в прошлом году перекопал весь пляж около нашего озера в поисках «лунной капельки»? Мне, кстати, штраф пришлось из-за тебя платить. За незаконные земляные работы.  
— Меня ваши финансовые дела не интересуют, — холодно ответил Сыроежкин. — Но почему вы об этой «лунной капельке» вспомнили?  
— Потому что я наврал, — спокойно сказал Громов. — Нет никакой «лунной капельки», я её выдумал.  
— Да вы… больной! — от возмущения у Серёжи даже вдохнуть нормально не получалось. — Вам… лечиться надо!  
— Ну, на самом деле, вылечило это тебя, как я понимаю. От лени и раздолбайства, — ни капли не обидевшись заявил профессор.  
— Точно больной! — опять повысил голос Сыроежкин. — Как вы вообще додумались играть чувствами людей?! Эл для меня столько значит, я так надеялся ему помочь, а вы… Слов нет на вас! Ещё «профессор», называется! — кипел Серёжа.  
— А я тебе это возмещу, — всё тем же спокойным тоном сказал Громов. — Но заплатить всё равно придётся. Так или иначе, счёт получишь, когда он придёт.  
— Что? Вы вообще о чём? — не понял Сергей.  
— Это было так сложно, так долго и так дорого! — скорбно выдохнул в трубку профессор. А потом опять перешёл на деловой тон. — Так что, будь благодарен, я делаю тебе двадцати процентную скидку! Всего хорошего, молодой человек! — в трубке послышались короткие гудки.  
— Эй, какого хрена, Громов! — выругался уже в пустоту Сыроежкин. — Я только в себя пришёл, психовать почти перестал, а тут этот придурок чокнутый. Издевается! — сокрушался Серёжа и уже хотел было пойти звонить Гусеву — жаловаться на ненормального учёного и выяснять как там обстоят дела на самом деле. Но не успел — в дверь позвонили.

***

Сидящий в машине перед подъездом Сыроежкиных Виктор Иванович убрал телефон в карман пиджака, пожелал удачи своему пассажиру, захлопнул за ним дверь, которую тот от волнения не закрыл, достал платок, протёр очки и вытер со лба пот — телефонный спектакль дался ему нелегко. Но, учитывая их непростые деловые отношения, так было надо. Электроник по-прежнему не помнил Сыроежкина, а получить хоть какую-то компенсацию за потраченные силы и средства хотелось. Жаль, что эксперимент не совсем удался, на таких результатах бизнес в этом направлении развивать будет сложно.

***

Серёжа открыл дверь, даже не посмотрев в глазок, настолько он был на нервах. Открыл, да так и обмер, не в силах поверить своим глазам — перед ним стоял Электроник.

— Добрый день! — вежливо улыбнулся Электроник. Признаться, он тоже был несколько удивлён — вот, значит, откуда у него такая внешность. Хозяин, видимо, предпочитает иметь дело с близнецом. Но, чувства чувствами, а у него ещё и поручение от создателя есть. — Я принёс счёт от профессора Громова, — Эл протянул Серёже конверт, в котором был договор на оказание услуги по реконструкции и восстановлению гибридного ребёнка, счёт и условия, на которых должны производиться выплаты. — С учётом скидки почти четыре миллиона, — на этот раз улыбка Элека выглядела слегка виноватой. — Быть человеком весьма проблематично, — сочувственно заметил Эл, оглядев, насколько мог, Серёжину квартиру — в ней жили явно не миллионеры.

Сыроежкин, который от шока всё это время плохо соображал и ничего из сказанного Электроником не понял, наконец пришёл в чувства и бросился к Элу с распростёртыми объятиями.

«Надо же, он так рад мне…» — подумал озадаченный бурной реакцией хозяина Электроник. Только в следующий миг все связные мысли испарились из его головы — его губ коснулись Серёжины губы, а перед глазами, словно кадры из фильма стали возникать сцены его, нет, ИХ прошлой жизни. Вот он — беспомощная кукла, сидит на помойке, а к нему подходит маленький мальчик, говорит «Ты замёрз, пойдём домой», он опять на помойке, но Серёжа упорно тащит его на себе и кричит «Мне нужен только Эл!» И дальше — Серёжа, который ухаживает за ним, моет, кормит, переодевает, учит, кладёт с собой в постель, гуляет, знакомит с друзьями. Серёжа, у которого он проверяет уроки и отчитывает за разгильдяйство, которого он целует во сне… Серёжа, который обнимает, смеётся, плачет… копает песок на пляже. Их прощание, боль, невозможность ответить на поцелуи, отчаяние, много отчаяния и… пустота.

— Серёжа… — Эл что есть силы прижимал хозяина к себе, покрывал поцелуями его отчего-то мокрое лицо, лез под одежду и уже готов был завалиться с ним прямо тут на полу в прихожей перед открытой входной дверью.  
— Ты вернулся ко мне, вернулся, — шептал счастливый хозяин, начиная расстёгивать рубашку своего гибрида.  
— Кхм-кхм, — некстати прервало их неделикатное покашливание. — Вы поаккуратнее с финансовыми документами, молодые люди, — профессор поднял с пола выпавший конверт и положил его на тумбу рядом. Научный интерес и обычная человеческая любознательность не позволили учёному просто так уехать. Подождав минут пять, он поднялся в Серёжину квартиру вслед за Электроником и стал свидетелем трогательной сцены воссоединения гибрида и его хозяина.  
— Простите, это я уронил, — всё так же не выпуская из рук Серёжу, извинился Электорник. — Я просто… я так рад, что мы снова вместе!  
— Так ты всё вспомнил, мальчик мой? — оживился Громов.  
— Да, да! Я всё, всё помню, — закивал головой гибрид и, совершенно не стесняясь Виктора Ивановича, вновь принялся целовать Сыроежкина.

***

— Замечательно! Это просто замечательно! Такая удача! — сам себе восклицал профессор, вприпрыжку, словно школьник, спускаясь по лестнице. — И Сашка рад будет. Нам есть куда расти и развиваться! Тем более, что, тьфу-тьфу, будет кому дело оставить, — профессор сел за руль, а в голове его уже прокручивался план по постановке новой услуги на поток.

Пока довольный и счастливый профессор Громов предавался мечтам и расчётам, связанным с их со Светловидовым предприятием, не менее счастливый Серёжа Сыроежкин обнаружил, что он совершенно не в состоянии отлепиться от своего Электроника. Потащил его в свою постель, стянул с него штаны с бельём и, невзирая на слабые протесты гибрида, принялся ему отсасывать. Дело это оказалось нехитрым даже для неопытного новичка и очень возбуждающим — кончил Серёжа, едва к себе прикоснувшись, лишь только рот его наполнился тёплым семенем близнеца. Облизался и уткнулся лицом прямо Элу в пах — так ему хорошо было.

— Серёж… я так опять захочу, — Эл попытался подтянуть хозяина повыше, но безуспешно — тот продолжал тереться лицом о его мошонку и вновь твердеющий ствол, попробовал засасывать яйца, как он видел это в порно, вылизал член, а потом вдруг сказал:  
— Трахнешь меня?  
— Серёж, тебе больно может быть, я читал. Давай лучше ты меня, — предложил Элек.  
— А тебе, значит, не больно? — усмехнулся Сыроежкин.  
— Я потерплю, — возразил Эл. — И мне не будет, я ведь давно этого хочу.  
— Нет уж, — решительно закончил с распределением ролей на сегодня Серёжа. — Трахать будешь меня ты, возражения не принимаются. Фиг с ней с болью, вряд-ли она сильная, а вот трещины — это уже серьёзно. Мы ж без опыта пока, мало ли что не так сделаем.  
— Но я тоже не хочу навредить тебе, — возразил Электроник.  
— Ты мне и не сможешь, — серьёзно сказал Сыроежкин. — Я, если что, к врачу пойду и меня вылечат, а с тобой что мы делать будем? Тебя беречь надо, мне за тебя ещё четыре миллиона Громову выплачивать, — Серёжа решил перевести разговор в шутливый тон. И пошёл в ванную готовиться. Эл только откинулся на на кровать, закрыв руками лицо, и жалобно хныкнул — видимо, за право не быть хрустальной вазой, с которой пылинки сдувают, ему предстоит ещё побороться.

В прочем, о сегодняшнем Серёжином решении Электроник не пожалел — до этого момента он и представить себе не мог, насколько это сладко — вбиваться внутрь горячего узкого тела, чувствовать дрожь любимого человека, слышать его стоны удовольствия, ощущать членом ритмичные сокращения мышц и изливаться глубоко внутри.

— Так что ты там говорил о четырёх миллионах? — Эл поудобнее устроил на постели оттраханного и счастливого хозяина, а сам принёс из прихожей конверт с договором. — Так, — пробежал глазами текст Электроник. — Действие договора начинается в день твоего восемнадцатилетия, то есть почти через год. Рассрочка платежа не на десять, а на пятнадцать лет, но выплаты начинаются через пять лет после твоего совершеннолетия. Ты успеешь выучиться, Серёжа. И я буду тебе помогать.  
— Помогать учиться? — переспросил Сыроежкин.  
— И это тоже. Но я говорю о деньгах. Я знаю, что гибридам официально нельзя работать, но, думаю, моих способностей хватит, чтобы обучиться какой-нибудь специальности, по которой можно работать удалённо. Я помогу тебе выплатить профессору эти деньги.  
— Ну, спасибо, конечно, Эл. Но если у меня будет нормальная работа, я смогу кредит в банке взять. Если не успею отдать деньги профессору в срок. Давай пока не будем о деньгах, иди ко мне, — протянул руки к своему любовнику Сергей, чем тот сразу же воспользовался.

На следующий день новоиспечённых любовников вытащил из постели звонок Громова. Профессор желал видеть Элека и Серёжу у себя в резиденции. Какие-то ему тесты надо было провести, а главное, продемонстрировать полностью восстановившего память гибрида Сашке. Он ведь тоже полноправный партнёр и желает воочию убедиться в успехе эксперимента.

— Эл, а мы точно не можем отказаться? — весь последующий час пока они собирались и приводили себя в порядок, Сыроежкин ныл и ворчал — ехать к противному учёному у него не было никакого желания.  
— Ты, конечно, можешь не ехать, ты свободный человек, — вздыхал Электроник. — Но я отказаться не могу, а одного меня ты ведь не отпустишь.  
— Ещё чего! — сразу же вскинулся Сергей. — Никуда ты один не поедешь. Тем более в логово к этим…  
— Ну вот. А я, если ты внимательно читал договор, вплоть до твоего совершеннолетия являюсь собственностью Виктора Ивановича, а у тебя нахожусь в безвозмездной аренде. Так что придётся ехать в любом случае.

***

Единственным плюсом от посещения Громова стала для Серёжи возможность повидать Гусева. В выходные и на каникулах Макар вообще дома не появлялся, и Сыроежкин своего друга почти не видел, они только переписывались. К тому же было любопытно посмотреть, чем так зацепил Гуся Виктор Иванович. В то, что жадный профессор платит ему хоть сколько-нибудь достойную зарплату, Сергей не очень-то верил.

Профессор повёл Элека общаться со Светловидовым, проводить свои тесты, а Сергей решил побродить по территории участка, поискать Гуся. Нашёлся Макар на удивление быстро — ковырялся вместе с Миком во внутренностях мини трактора.

— Что, Серёжа, решил-таки выползти из своей берлоги и проведать нас? — подмигнул Сыроежкину Урри. Сергей не понял, с чего это Мик его квартиру, которую он ни разу не видел, берлогой обзывает, но тему развивать не стал — просто поздоровался. А вот Макар повёл себя странно.  
— Привет, Сыроега, я сейчас, — поприветствовал друга Гусев, потом подошёл к Мику, сказал ему что-то на ухо и побежал в сторону дома, на ходу вытирая руки тряпкой.  
— Чего это он? — удился Сергей.  
— Да не переживай, скоро придёт. Мы почти закончили.

Минут через пять вернулся Гусев и, почему-то оглядываясь, взял Сыроежкина под руку и потянул к гаражу.

— Мик, я возьму твой байк? — крикнул он Урри, получил в ответ одобрительный кивок и вывел из гаража мотоцикл. — Бери шлем, садись, поедем покатаемся немного… а то меня опять к чему-нибудь припахают, так и пообщаться не сможем толком.

Приехали они в итоге на тот злосчастный пляж у озера, который в прошлом году перекапывал Серёжа. Если б вся история с Элом так хорошо не закончилась, Сыроежкин это место однозначно видеть бы не смог. А так ничего вроде…

— Ты ведь знаешь, да, что Эл ко мне вернулся? — начал Серёжа.  
— Конечно. Но Громов велел тебе заранее ничего не говорить. Всё-таки, неизвестно как бы всё закончилось, — сказал Гусев.  
— Что закончилось? — не понял Серёжа.  
— Ну, я про его память. Профессор до последнего надеялся, что Эл вспомнит.  
— А, это да. Он вспомнил почти сразу, когда я… когда мы… Ну, в общем, главное, что вспомнил, — немного смутился Серёжа вспоминая их поцелуй и всё, что за ним последовало. — Слушай, а тебе-то как, неужели нравится здесь, у Громова, в смысле? — Серёжа наконец задал давно интересующий его вопрос. — Ведь наверняка ж пашешь тут как раб на галерах. За миску супа.  
— Есть немного, — почесал затылок Гусев. — Но, вообще, имеются и свои плюсы.  
— Например? — недоверчиво поинтересовался Сергей.  
— Работа разнообразная. Интересно. Я ж не только с машинами вожусь и огородом занимаюсь. Ещё немного кукол делаю. Точнее, участвую в процессе изготовления на некоторых этапах. Там всё хитро на самом деле, и материал такой… своеобразный. Ещё Стампу немного помогаю — на нём бухгалтерия вся, документы разные. С клиентами переписываюсь иногда — в режиме «техподдержки». Ну, и условия труда — вполне. Платят, конечно, копейки, тут ты прав. Но зато кормят хорошо. Я дома столько не жру, сколько здесь, — Гусь довольно похлопал себя по пузу, которое, кстати, вопреки его словам было вполне подтянутым, как и сам он. — Комната у нас в хозяйском доме — большая. И ванная своя отдельная. Как в хорошем отеле.  
— У нас? — переспросил Сыроежкин. — У вас там что, общежитие?  
— А… э-э… — Макар почесал нос, — я хотел сказать, у нас, то есть у всех, кто здесь живёт. Вот. Кстати, об обеде, — поспешил перевести разговор на другую тему Гусев. — Пора уже обратно выдвигаться, а то не успеем.

***

— Ты проходи, садись, Эл с остальными сюда придут, — Макар проводил друга в столовую, но сам садиться за стол не спешил.  
— А ты куда? — удивился Сыроежкин. — Столько расписывал мне достоинства здешней кухни и сбегаешь.  
— Да я подойду, но попозже. У меня тут… дела образовались, — как-то неуверенно сказал Гусев и тут же вышел, оставив Сыроежкина ждать обеда одного.

Вскоре, правда, подошли Мик со Стампом и Громов с Электроником, и Серёжа сразу забыл про Макара и его странное поведение.

Маша, которая готовкой в этом доме занималась сама и к кухне никого не допускала, кормила и вправду на убой. Сергей наворачивал закуски и основные блюда и вполуха слушал, как Громов с партнёром обсуждали свой удавшийся эксперимент, а Электроник рассказывал Урри, что память к нему вернулась, только когда Серёжа его поцеловал. Зато сразу вся. Даже то, что было до того, как Сергей первый раз подобрал его на помойке, он тоже вспомнил. И порадовался, что эта часть его биографии весь последний год оставалась для него тайной — именно эти годы вспоминать Элеку не хотелось вовсе.

Вдруг за дверями столовой, где собралась вся компания, послышались возбуждённые голоса, какая-то возня, звуки, как показалось Сыроежкину, борьбы, а потом двери с грохотом распахнулись. Громов обречённо выдохнул, изобразил фейспалм, Мик хмыкнул, Стамп откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил на груди руки, словно в ожидании представления, Электроник с Машей синхронно сказали: «Ой», а Серёжа и вовсе выронил вилку с куском курицы, которую ел. И рот закрыть забыл — на пороге столовой стоял он сам.

— Вот, значит, как! — «Сыроежкин номер два» сверлил взглядом ничего не понимающего Сергея, так и застывшего с недожёванным куском в зубах. Парень выглядел разгневанным, Серёжа даже испугался немного — такое впечатление, что он его сейчас будет бить. Видимо, примерно то же подумал Эл, который тут же встал и загородил собой хозяина от очередного двойника, и вошедший следом Гусев — он тоже встал на пути у потенциального агрессора.  
— Серёжа, не устраивай, пожалуйста, сцен, — строго обратился к вошедшему двойнику Электроник. Услышав своё имя, относящееся к незнакомцу, Сыроежкин окончательно убедился, что здесь происходит какой-то дурдом, и не зря он сюда ехать не хотел. Каким-то образом его опять клонировали, но на этот раз собственная копия настроена к Сергею крайне враждебно.  
— Серёжа, я тебе всё объясню, — умоляющим (!) тоном сказал двойнику Гусь. — Ты только успокойся.  
— И мне… тоже… объясните, кто-нибудь, — сиплым от шока голосом попросил настоящий Сыроежкин.

Ситуацию спасла Маша:

— Макар, Серёжа, садитесь есть. Пока вы отношение выяснять будете, всё вкусное съедят.

К счастью, новый двойник Сыроежкина тоже любил вкусно поесть — Машиным словам он внял, и вместе с Гусем они уселись за стол напротив Эла с Сергеем.

— Да, надо вас официально представить, — Громов вовремя вспомнил, кто в доме хозяин, и, пока не дошло до драки, решил взять дело в свои руки. — Сергей Сыроежкин, — указал он на Сыроежкина, — хозяин нашего Электроника, чьё полное восстановление мы, надеюсь сегодня ещё отпразднуем. А это, — Громов повернулся к спутнику Макара, — Серёжа. Серёжа — гибридный ребёнок нашего сотрудника, Макара Гусева. Внешне является точной копией лучшего друга Макара — всё того же Сергея Сыроежкина.  
— Обалдеть! — изумился Сыроежкин. — Гусь, чего ж ты молчал? И вообще, на какие шиши ты его купил?  
— Я его не покупал, — опустил глаза Макар. — Так получилось. Он сломанный лежал, а я его склеил. А он… ожил.  
— А скрывал почему? — всё никак не мог понять Сергей.  
— От тебя? Боялся что не так поймёшь, он ведь на тебя похож и зовут так же, — виновато взглянул почему-то на своего гибрида Гусев.  
— А как я должен понять? — проявил чудеса наивности Сыроежкин.  
— А вот так! — вмешался гибрид-Серёжа. Встал, оседлал верхом Макара и стал его со всей страстью целовать. Потом сел обратно на своё место, положил руку красному как рак хозяину на плечо и строго сказал Сергею: — Теперь всё понял?  
— Ага…  
— И не вздумай к нему лезть!  
— Он не будет, — вместо Сыроежкина не терпящим возражений тоном ответил Электроник и тоже положил руку на плечо своему хозяину. — А ты лучше за своим Макаром смотри.  
— Эй, вы чего? — подал голос Гусев. — Мы ж друзья с Сыроегой.  
— Да, да, друзья, — усердно закивал головой Сыроежкин. — И ничего больше.

Худо бедно инцидент был исчерпан. Вспыльчивый, но, как оказалось, отходчивый гибрид Серёжа сменил гнев на милость и даже неплохо общался весь вечер с Сергеем. Даже спел ему потом несколько своих песенок под гитару. Сыроежкину больше всего понравилось про школьников, которые вместо занятий гулять хотят — это ему когда-то было близко и понятно.

А вот Макару пришлось постараться, чтобы выпросить прощение у своего гибрида за излишнюю скрытность. Старался он долго, почти до самого утра, пока Серёжа себе голос не сорвал и не натёр всё, что можно. Но прощение-таки получил.

***

На следующий день после отъезда Сыроежкина с Электроником Виктор Иванович Громов, с полного одобрения Александра Сергеевича Светловидова, отправился в банк, где у него был открыт счёт, на который Серёжа должен будет в будущем переводить деньги за своего Эла. И оформил там завещательное распоряжение, где в графе указывающей лицо, которому завещается вклад, вписал Сергея Павловича Сыроежкина. С указанием его даты рождения и адреса проживания, разумеется. Эксперимент в конце концов прошёл успешно, да и благодаря этой истории они с Сашкой могут надеяться, что со временем их дело окажется в надёжных руках — уж очень способный ученик им попался, этот Макар Гусев.


End file.
